


全球暖化

by GirlInSpace



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 69,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlInSpace/pseuds/GirlInSpace
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

飞机落地时已大半夜，堂本刚出机场时很是困倦。报社很重视，专门派车来接他，司机见了他问好，还不忘提上一句：“社长亲自嘱咐，要好好接待您。”

堂本刚由着对方接过自己几大箱归国的行李，强打一点精神应道：“劳社长费心了。”

车子开得平稳，他合上眼睛睡过去片刻，司机便转身叫醒他，说到了地方。报社给他找好一个公寓，先签下几个月做临时住处，这段时间再找自己称心的房子。

堂本刚行李搬进门，客套几句送走了司机，利落地推倒了最大的箱子。房子两室一厅，有个不大的厨房，虽然陈旧却也舒适。显然有人费心安排，购置了几件基本家具，打扫得窗明几净。堂本刚掏出来一个香托，一盒线香，没有打火机，就到厨房开火点上，轻轻摇两下，待明火灭了，安放在茶几上。他瞥了眼沙发，脚步顿了顿，还是抵制住诱惑，拾掇出一套睡衣，一条毛巾，进浴室去了。

洗完澡，他躺到床上，床单被套也是新的，还散发着洗涤剂的味道。长途飞行让他腰酸腿麻，眼睛几乎要合上，他半眯着强撑，看手机里的邮件。

堂本刚，《东京时报》法务，明日入职。

一早7点的闹钟订好，他熄了台灯，向不怎么舒服的枕头里窝了窝，闭眼入睡。

堂本光一在洗手台囫囵洗了把脸，回办公室里坐下，向后一仰，腿架到办公桌上，眼睛还没合上，门就被人推开了。

他眯着眼看清来人，不耐烦地挥挥手：“晚点再说，让我睡会儿。”

半夜新的调查报道进来，堂本光一想赶第一个工作日发稿，跟记者熬了一晚上，又和电子化部门扯皮，好说歹说排在了今天推送第一条，已经累得眼前发蒙。松崎祐介身子扒拉在门口，犹豫不出两秒，还是吐出刚从楼上听说的新闻：“新法务今天入职！”

堂本光一顺手抄起桌上的报纸，朝不省心的编辑脸上丢，松崎祐介灵巧转身关门，报纸碰壁落地，啪嗒一声响，办公室里终于清净了。堂本光一身上盖件皮外套，眼睛闭着，眉头却越皱越紧。最后他气急败坏坐起来，花着眼在垃圾箱里搜群发的企业邮件。

找到了，他瞪着那个名字看了会儿，迷迷糊糊感到诡异，不知是自己这个主编当久，终于遭报应，还是社长气急，故意掐他的命门。

过了八点，编辑陆陆续续到报社上班，电子部门的人也在换班，没人注意主编从办公室里掠出来，直奔着电梯去了。电梯打开，堂本光一大步跨进去，气势汹汹要按最高层，才看见那按钮已经按亮了。他于是回头打量，先是看到一身合身西服，再是规整的公文包，往上端端正正的领带，还有张默不作声的脸。

两人互相盯了一会儿，又都拿腔作调地收回目光。堂本光一那股气泄了，与人家隔着几步，也靠到墙上。堂本刚抬起手来看看表，又仰头看楼层读数，从时报编辑部到顶层，高速电梯花不到2分钟，他偏偏觉得难熬。从确定这份工作，请辞美国律所，到长途飞机回国，家都没回就来报道，忙碌中做好的那点心理准备，通通没派上用场。

到了37楼，离顶层剩最后一阶，堂本刚已站直了身子，准备一开门就从容而出，边上那个却忍不住了，依旧靠着墙，用熬了一夜发哑的嗓子说了句：“好久不见。”

他没来得及反应，电梯门开了，堂本光一向前一步，替他按住了开门键，做了个让他先出的手势。堂本刚舔舔嘴唇，没往外走，回了句：“还记得我是谁呀？”

他心里有鬼，不好意思跟人搭话，纯靠着堂本光一心软，才不至陷于尴尬。结果话到嘴边，又成了句阴阳怪气，连堂本刚自己都觉得脸红。

堂本光一脾气却挺好，说：“堂本刚，是吧？”

堂本刚点点头，没话找话道：“你来得好早。”

堂本光一如实回答：“昨晚没回去，陪记者上稿子。”

堂本刚早看到他眼睛发红，真诚道：“休息一下吧。”

“只有法律事情归你管，”堂本光一说，“别的事情少操心。”

堂本光一吃过不少官司，但奖项傍身，是时报创办起的灵魂，社长也拿他没法，于是气走三个法务，依然稳坐主编位。他不怕熬夜送命，抽烟喝酒也服安眠药。也不怕权势压人，社长发火也拒不上楼，等对方屈尊下来找他，再气得摔门而出，他还按熄手上的烟，叫手下不必追。这样一个人，唯一躲不掉的，就是法务。法务官没社长大，话却是十倍多，不识好歹且不厌其烦，一个诽谤法条能讲上几小时，是堂本光一职场生活的头号噩梦。

堂本刚听这话，知道对方是在给他敲警钟，没正面回应，只问：“找社长吗？”

他已经做好了准备，堂本光一要找社长大吵大闹，不肯接受和他做同事，他也能镇定讲理，让社长明白“能收此人者只有我”。

没想到堂本光一眼睛垂着，盯自己手放的开门键上，温吞道：“你去吧，我不找了。”

堂本刚办完入职，依旧有些恍惚。他知道堂本光一心软，但这些年断断续续听说堂本光一的刺头事迹，加上清楚对方离开美国的原委，他早做好吃瘪的准备，没想到这么轻松就过关了。

办公室设在编辑部，是他自己要求的。当时对接的人事部同事婉转地说，可以为他安排在高楼层，这样能有更好的工作环境。堂本刚说没必要，既然是报社的法务，就在报社里办公。这会儿办公室已经给他收拾好了，在进门的转角，是整层楼里，离主编办公室最远的地方。

编辑部正在会议室里开会，几个记者比手画脚地讲自己的新提案，堂本光一侧身坐着，整个人靠在椅背上，时不时拿笔举着人家笑骂，指摘这又挑剔那的。隔着落地玻璃，里面看起来很热闹，堂本光一更是很自在。

堂本刚驻足看了会儿，沉默推门进自己办公室，把自己的电脑放桌上，再坐下开机，一大堆工作交接的邮件涌进来，他没心处理，粗略扫过，恰看到时报刚发来的新推送。头条是调查报道，谈阿兹海默研究的问题，他点进去，看见编辑的名字，手停在触控板半天没动作，目光转向空荡荡的桌面，一时有些茫然。

办公室门被敲响，一个高挑男人推门进来，面善地对他笑：“堂本律师，我叫松崎祐介，是时报的编辑。”

堂本刚消极怠工被抓了个措手不及，站起身来，目光移到男人脸上：“你好，松崎先生。”

“我们在开编辑会，”松崎祐介指了指对面的会议室，“主编说你有空的话，来跟大家认识一下？”

堂本刚向那边看，堂本光一依旧倒在椅子里，抱着胳膊，头发遮了半张脸，安静地在听别人说话。不知怎么，堂本光一像感受到他的目光，扭过头往这边看了一眼，和他对视不出半秒，又转了回去，直起身子来，低头一本正经地记起笔记。

堂本刚问：“现在过去？”

“那当然好了。”松崎祐介推开门，做了个“请”的手势，跟着堂本刚出门，又带着他往会议室去。

推开门，会议室里的人安静下来，都转头看向他。堂本光一坐在最里面，也抬头不动声色地看他，堂本刚突然就觉得领带有点紧，开口道：“大家好，我叫堂本刚，今天开始担任各位的法务，请多指教。”

那群记者愣愣看他一会儿，又看向堂本光一。只见主编高深莫测地打量了法务一会儿，缓缓鼓起了掌，还客套地说了句：“欢迎。”

于是一群人一起鼓掌，对堂本刚说“请多指教”和“欢迎”。记者们都穿得随意，也没什么职场的氛围，看着像在开大学班会，堂本刚也终于露出点笑脸。等大家掌声渐消，堂本光一清清嗓子：“那接下来的进度由各位编辑跟进，来不及跑要推迟的早点说，跑了急着要发的直接找我。别光会发邮件，急事打我电话，治治你们的社交恐惧症。”

一群记者心照不宣地笑，堂本光一拎着笔记本站起身来：“散了吧散了吧，超过三天没洗澡的给我滚回家去。“

记者们也站起身来，但没走，只笑意盈盈地互相问候近况，闲聊时事，堂本光一路过门口，对堂本刚简短说了句：“跟我来一下。”直接把人捞回了自己办公室。

堂本刚进去把门带上，老实站到办公桌前。堂本光一把笔记本丢桌上，指了指椅子，说：“坐啊。”

堂本刚坐下，找回点上班的感觉，很有办公室礼仪地说：“谢谢。”

堂本光一自己也坐下：“虽然我不是你上司……”

堂本刚没插嘴，堂本光一自己顿了会儿，困惑地问他：“我俩谁的级别高啊？”

堂本刚忍着没笑，一本正经回答：“我们都直接受社长领导，算是平级。”

“哦。”堂本光一被自己打断了思路，一晚没睡的脑子像浆糊，迟钝地找回本来想说的话，“但在编辑室，有关报道的问题得听我的。”

堂本刚礼貌地没吭声，等他这番狠话的下文，没想到对方还要实时反馈，盯着他半天，问：“听到没有啊？”

“听到了。”他配合地回答，又真挚地剖白，“我是为你们工作的，职责是在法律范围内，不让别人找你们麻烦。”

堂本光一哑火，净盯着他看，面色比较惊愕，半天狠心戳穿事实：“其实大多时候，是我们找别人麻烦。”

堂本刚耐心道：“那就想办法摆平。”

主编彻底没招了，从没见过这么忠心的法务。堂本光一心里有点高兴，杠上开花：“那也不许找社长打小报告。”

堂本刚好脾气地说“好”。

兵来将挡，水来土掩，堂本光一没话可说。这下公事谈完，叙旧又没法，他顿顿，像个友好同事似的，问新来的法务：“那……你有什么问题吗？”

“有一个。”堂本刚顿了顿，本来想说的话说不出，随口胡编道，“我要在东京找房子，有没有什么建议？”

其实这个问社长的秘书更好，堂本刚只是没话找话，没想到堂本光一愣了会儿，说：“我住的那片，上班还挺方便的。我帮你问问？”

堂本刚很快点头，看到对方露出的一点笑。在忙碌的搬迁，复杂的情绪里渐渐模糊的，牵引他回国的那股冲动，此刻全部回到他眼前，生拉硬拽着他靠近堂本光一，在他耳边叫嚣。

——想要他。


	2. Chapter 2

大多数时候，时报的法务可以很清闲。堂本刚整理完交接文件，给记者们申请公开资料的各个部门，一一发送问候邮件。大意是根据资料公开法，本社记者申请的某某数据为开放资料，若您不愿交出资料，请让律师联系我。另，根据法律，十天内您必须提供答复，请知悉。

相似的邮件他发出去几十封，其中有些案子已进行超过一个月了。堂本刚列了张表，打印出来，站起身子往斜对面主编的办公室走。

堂本光一坐在位置上，举着本杂志在看，身上穿的是每周出现三次左右的白色T恤，但头发还算清爽，看来昨天有幸回家休息了。堂本刚敲门，他就叫人进来，杂志放下，眼睛眨巴两下，小动物似的，问：“怎么了？”

堂本刚把打印出来的表递过去，说：“这些是在进行的开放资料申请，我一一发邮件催过了，给你也留个底。”

堂本光一接过来扫了一眼，忍不住那暴脾气：“这么多。”

“给他们十天时间，没有回复我就上诉。”堂本刚看到主编一脸惊愕，安慰道，“没你想象的那么复杂，提上诉表示一下抗议，也不是就要打官司了。”

堂本光一“哦”了一声，顿了一下才又解释：“我不是怕复杂，只是过去法务没帮我们做过这些。”

堂本刚心说那你还不快承我的情，口上四平八稳道：“那是他们不专业。”

堂本光一沉默片刻，堂本刚正准备出去，他才又说：“明早编辑会，你亲自跟他们说一声。他们对法务有心理阴影，知道这事能放松一些。”

堂本刚没想到他会这样说，愣了愣，片刻后应他：“好。”

原来堂本光一不止承了他的情，还希望大家都承这份情。就跟入职第一天，就叫他来自我介绍，拿腔作调讲那句“欢迎”一样。过个小十年，堂本光一依旧对他心软，依旧会在自己身边画一个半径几米的圆，让堂本刚在这个范围内，不必有任何尴尬和难堪。

堂本刚这下不想那么快走了，他拉开堂本光一对面椅子坐下来，有点无理取闹地说：“那张表上，快三分之一都是你发的申请。”

堂本光一还真看了一眼，然后跟他解释：“有些是没有编制的供稿记者，我替他们发更有底气一点。”

“开放资料不止记者可以要，任何公民都可以。”堂本刚本来也没想谈工作，给完法律意见赶紧暗度陈仓，“对了，上次托你问房子的事情……”

堂本光一“啊”了一声，有些歉意道：“最近忙，还没得空。”

“我是想说，麻烦你了，什么时候有空，请你吃顿饭。”

他的尾音轻轻散在空气里，中央空调突然歇息，办公室里安静得能听到外面松崎的大笑。两个人目光碰上，一个试探着，一个犹豫着，谁也没先挪开。最后还是堂本光一的“拿刚没办法”定律奏效，不着痕迹地垂下眼睛，边规整好桌上散落的纸张，边说：“等有空吧。”

堂本刚发乎情，止乎礼，应声“好”，说他回去工作，便起身出去，还替堂本光一妥帖关好了门。里面那个面色如常，低下头去，接着看半天翻不动一页的杂志。

好像惩罚他得寸进尺，事情很快就来了。第二天早上会开一半，堂本光一的手机响了一声。那时法务刚讲完开放资料的事情，记者们正向他表示感谢，主编脸色变了，叫了一声：“刚君。”

不止堂本刚，全会议室的人都看向他，不知这声亲近的称呼从何而来。堂本刚灵敏地察觉到不对，很快问他：“怎么了？”

“有律师函。”室内一时无声，堂本光一站起来，走到堂本刚身边，直接给他手机，又对整个会议室说，“该干嘛干嘛去吧，这几天没大事别找我。”

记者们有心关心，但更知道这不是时候，纷纷应下了。堂本刚正认真看手机上的邮件，堂本光一伸手拉了拉他的胳膊肘，想引起他注意，没想到对方眉头皱着，看得仔细，丝毫没察觉他的意思。堂本光一没办法，只好用了点力气，把人朝自己方向拉了一下。

堂本刚终于抬头，问他：“怎么？”

堂本光一没松手，有些没办法地说：“去我办公室谈。”

“哦。”堂本刚几乎茫然地被他拉着走，从会议室路过长长的铺着地毯的走道，皮鞋都只发出钝响，又进了堂本光一的办公室。堂本光一拉他到桌前，终于松手，去关办公室门，报社的编辑室只与外面隔一大片玻璃，里外都互相看得一清二楚，刻意抹杀神秘感，唯有隔音还不错。

堂本刚还站着，一封律师函已快看完，堂本光一过去，有些无奈地叫他：“刚君？”

堂本刚盯着屏幕上的字，是医药公司发来的律师函。上次关于阿兹海默研究的稿子里，记者谈到，有许多科学家抱怨，因学界认可一种主流方向，不符合这个方向的项目和成果就很受打压，登不上学术期刊，也拿不到科研经费，他们认为这对整个阿兹海默研究不利。此后文章提到他们公司进行的药物研究，几年前遭创失败，用的也是学界的主流研究方向。律师函里说，这是抹黑公司形象，他们将提起诽谤诉讼。

“马上看完了。”他扫过最后几行，终于扭头看堂本光一，眸子发亮，是备战状态，或者说，被告状态下，特有的精光，“你得先给我看看这篇稿子。”

堂本光一说“好”，又没办法地看着他，说“你先坐下好不好？”

堂本刚这才找回人气儿，脸上恢复点柔和，应着坐下。等堂本光一也坐下，他才再开口，语速比刚才慢了不少：“如果只提及医药公司，他们告诽谤很难赢。媒体批评这种大企业，证明不了‘真实恶意’，是告不成的。”

堂本光一没接话，堂本刚不知道他有没有好好上媒体法这门课，就又用和缓一点的语调，耐心道：“他们首先要证明，稿子上的话是错的，然后还得证明，你们是刻意抹黑。第二步是很难的。”

堂本光一被当成学生，抿抿嘴，说：“我懂什么叫‘真实恶意’。”

“哦，”堂本刚没放心上，接着说，“社长也不缺钱，他们要打官司就慢慢耗，我先回去看看稿子。”

堂本刚这次没赖着不走，工作当头，他站起身扯了扯西装，就利落地转身要走，结果堂本光一又叫住他，声音无奈到了极点，以至带了笑意：“刚君……”

“嗯？”

堂本光一抬手，伸出一根食指，对着他手的方向点两下，轻声提醒：“我的手机。”

堂本刚低头一看，自己还握着堂本光一的手机，尴尬中想了一瞬，这人时隔多年还是纯黑手机壳，就乖乖把手机递过去，交到堂本光一手里。不得不承认，他部分干练形象是刻意表现给堂本光一看的，这下受到小小打击，就老实了一点，捏捏衣摆道：“那我先回去啦。”

“好。”堂本光一就是多嘴，忍不住又说了句，“你别着急，我都习惯了。”

堂本刚撇撇嘴，有些不满道：“我看了交接报告，知道前任官司打得一般，最热衷事前审你稿子，事后怪你鲁莽。那是没用的法务，本来你不该习惯这些事情。”

堂本光一很想说那法务每天被我气得冒烟，我倒也没有这么可怜巴巴。但堂本刚已接着说：“我不管你们登什么内容，编辑比我专业，但如果你相信我，稿子先给我看看，有时玩点文字游戏，就能避免落人话柄。”

他来上班一周，想让堂本光一放松，也不敢自以为得到信任，想提的意见都压着，这会儿干脆一股脑全交代了。

“还有，网页上把我的联系方式写上，写大一点，告诉他们我是法务，要打官司找我，别瞎给主编发律师函。”

堂本光一没出声反驳，他话就刹不住，若有所指似的：“我不管上一任怎么做，这一任是我，不该你烦的事情，不会再让你操心。”

主编终于听不下去，说“我知道了”，挥手赶他走。堂本刚出了门，还四肢发凉，脑子发热，是冲动上了头的表现。他跟飘着一样回了办公室，坐下来深呼吸老半天，才打起精神看入职那天头版刊出的稿子。

稿子看了大半，堂本刚心里有数，电脑显示有新邮件。他点开来，是堂本光一转发的律师函，相当得体地写：堂本律师，这是刚才谈到的律师函，请参考。

堂本刚存下来，转回稿子的页面，又看了三行才反应过来哪不对劲。

“堂本律师”。

刚才好像不是这么叫他的。

好像叫了他好几声“刚君”来着。

触控板上的手半天没动作，反倒出了一层薄薄的汗。路过法务办公室的编辑往里看了一眼，见律师脸上红了一阵，又很快消退，盯着荧幕傻在那，不由得担心事态严重。

其实法律事态并不严重，是堂本刚的内心世界翻了大车。是有事情，但也谈不上大事，更不算刻不容缓，堂本刚便毫无负罪感地又切回邮件界面，按下回复：

——堂本主编，稿子有些问题还得请教你，下班后能否一起吃饭？

按下发送键，电脑轻巧地”嗖“了一声，表示发出。堂本刚侧过头，隔着整个编辑室看斜对面办公室里的人，那人本来窝在椅子里，不知在想什么，突然坐直身子看电脑屏幕，没犹豫太久就低头打字。

片刻后，堂本刚的电脑”叮咚“一响，是新邮件。

——可以。你忙完叫我。

堂本刚边以百倍热情投入工作，边给自己下定一个小目标。

今天要叫声”光一“。


	3. Chapter 3

律师函寄来，无非是希望他们撤稿。堂本刚看完报道，给对方回函，大致说明这个告也告不赢，我还是劝你们别告，末尾不忘说：未来所有法律事务请与我联系。

其实在这个阶段，除了回函，也没什么要做了，堂本刚晚上约的那顿饭，摆明了就是暗度陈仓。但堂本光一不知道堂本刚的盘算，心里就算怀疑，也怕是自作多情。他把稿子印出来，抓着圆珠笔又从头看了一遍，把提到那家公司的部分都圈出来，仰着头盘算堂本刚对哪里有疑虑。

诽谤是很难告赢的，大部分时候，大企业靠的是拉锯战，让小报纸没钱请律师，甚至运营不下去，只好选择和解。但《东京时报》不一样。企业家有钱到一定地步就想买媒体，《东京时报》现在依托着大公司，在大楼里独占一层，从不缺钱。社长虽然想起堂本光一就头痛，但知道他是报纸的脊梁，也就睁一只眼闭一只眼。堂本光一对什么工资、职位都不在意，只要求最大限度的自由和资金支撑。就算对方要到法院扯上一两年的皮，公司也得买单。

这天没突然嗷着要交稿的记者，下午六点多，堂本光一看了电子部排好的第二天推送，回了几句意见，就关电脑准备下班了。路过堂本刚办公室，里面的人低头在看什么，他清清嗓子，敲门，僵硬地问抬起头来的堂本刚：“忙完了吗？吃饭？”

堂本刚“噢”了一声，本来抿着的嘴唇舒展开，露出个轻松的笑。快春天了，但东京还有点儿凉意。堂本光一穿了件皮衣外套，下身是牛仔裤、运动鞋，像个大学生，倚在堂本刚门口打哈欠。堂本刚看得眼都要直，收好东西，把目光从堂本光一身上拔回来，起身拿椅背上的大衣。

他急着想出门，外套穿了一只袖子，就去拎公文包，结果大衣向下一坠。堂本光一迈过来两步，眼明手快接了他的包，就着肩线把外套一提。他伸手，正好套进袖子里，堂本光一又顺手替他理了理领子。

堂本刚心里服服帖帖的，转过身来，殷殷看向堂本光一，把人家闹了个不好意思。公文包递过来，他接了，也不吭声，盯着堂本光一垂下去的睫毛看，直到对方摸摸鼻子，问他：“想吃什么？”

“我回来时间短，不知道什么好吃，”他诚恳道，“主编给推荐一下吧。“

“我很少在外面吃。”堂本光一实事求是，“你想吃什么，我查一下。”

两个人对视片刻，终于一同觉得这场景不对劲。说聊工作，同处办公室一下午不聊，非约吃饭；约了吃饭，又是穿衣服，又要查餐厅，拉拉扯扯，令人不忍卒看。

堂本光一先不好意思，说：“楼下有个西餐厅，要不就近吧。”

堂本刚其实甘之如饴，但对堂本光一心软得很，就好脾气地应：“好。”

两个人一同下楼，路上遇到编辑部的同事，感受到一阵又一阵记者眼里的精光。人家向他们打招呼，又不能不应，堂本刚倒是正常跟人家问好，堂本光一做贼心虚似的，电梯门一开就急着要走。堂本刚跟在后头，哭笑不得：“这么怕被人看到？”

堂本光一说：“你不知道他们这群人，今天你放个屁，明天……”

“明天全报社都知道了？”

堂本光一带着他走到餐厅门口，闷闷道：“明天全报社说你拉屎了。”

堂本刚笑出声来，心说要是明天全报社都说我们谈恋爱了，那敢情好。

餐厅门口排了长长的队，放眼望去全是情侣。堂本光一走在前头，服务生迎上来，问他有没有预定。堂本光一摇摇头，对方就歉意地笑：“抱歉，今天预定全满了。”

堂本刚在后头盯着餐厅门口的看板看，堂本光一插着口袋过来，说：“全满了，不知怎么今天人这么多。”

堂本刚就指看板上的字，告诉他：“今天情人节。”

两个人盯着看板上的“情人节双人套餐”看了一会儿，总觉得今天气氛怎么都不对。堂本刚先打破沉默：“吃点别的吧？”

“嗯，”堂本光一赶紧应了，“边上有家居酒屋，我们晚上加班常去，环境一般……”

堂本刚当即拍板：“去吧。”

月亮给情人们面子，在这个情人节夜晚照得慷慨又温柔。两个人一言不发，慢悠悠踱步到小巷里的居酒屋，时间还早，里面人并不多。四四方方的小房子，中间是吧台，沿着墙边摆了桌子，前后有隔断，倒都很舒服。他们坐下，老板娘笑着给他们递了菜单，又问要喝点什么。

堂本光一犹豫一下，不知谈工作是不是该喝酒，抬头看去堂本刚也正打量他，两人心虚地对上眼，又移开。老板娘等了片刻，体贴地说店里新进了一种日本酒。堂本刚欲盖弥彰地问：“喝过吗？”

堂本光一从善如流地答：“没尝过呢。”

老板娘便心领神会地说马上来。

他们面对面坐着，酒还没上，已经有点昏头。利落的妇人把酒端来，替他们点了几样吃的，便回吧台后去了。店里只有两三桌客人，各自聊着天，偶尔笑出声来，把气氛染得轻松惬意，让人总觉得谈工作有点败兴。

“那个，”于是堂本光一清清喉咙，“什么时候回国的？”

“入职前一天。”

“这么仓促？”

“本来社长叫我回来先休息几天，”堂本刚垂着眼睛给两人杯里倒酒，“但我说不需要。”

他话说了一半，等堂本光一问“为什么”。但堂本光一偏偏没问，只没头没脑说：“时差倒过来没有？”

“第一周有点累，现在没事了。”

他回来快一个月，堂本光一生出点歉意来，说：“都没好好请你吃个饭。”

堂本刚弯了眼睛：“那这顿你请吧。”

堂本光一爽快答应下来，沉默片刻，觉得旧识归国，自己终于请人吃顿饭，谈工作太不合适，便试探道：“你白天说稿子的事情……急吗？”

堂本刚本来正吃小菜，听了这话放下筷子，去够自己的公文包。堂本光一忙伸手制止，说：“我的意思是，不急就明天上班再谈吧。”

堂本刚愣了愣，一双眼睛直溜溜看向他，眼里写了点惊讶，又有点高兴。堂本光一放下手，抓着酒杯摩挲两下，低声说：“你回来这么久，还没问问你这些年怎么样。”

“我挺好的。”堂本刚答，“你呢？”

其实他这些年在国外，也听说不少堂本光一的消息。回国后在地方小报做记者，四处投稿，后来他做物理学专题，专访了一个物理学家，那人次年得了诺贝尔奖，又不爱见生人，媒体要采访，通通说我已跟那个叫堂本光一的记者谈过了。媒体便都来转载他的稿子，更有甚者说要采访他，叫堂本光一哭笑不得。恰巧那时大财阀买了濒临倒闭的《东京时报》，也不懂业界生态，便抓了他来做主编。他上任后推行电子化，过了三年多才不再亏钱，到了去年，终于盈利了。

但这些都是无关紧要的。堂本刚想问：你过得开心吗？还会因为以前的事情难受吗？还有……有没有找个人陪着你？

堂本光一不知道他想什么，只简单明了说：“还好。”

老板娘端着托盘过来，给他们一人一碗味增汤，桌上摆一盘鱼，一道玉子烧，一碟子烤串。食物的香气和热气让他们放松一些，动起筷子，过一会儿又聊天。堂本光一问：“一直在那个律师事务所？”

“没有，早就换了。”堂本刚看他一眼，认真道，“你走了以后就换了。”

堂本光一顿了顿，夹一块玉子烧，不着痕迹地问：“为什么？”

堂本刚无奈地看他，好像在说“你说为什么”。堂本光一吃完那块玉子烧，才说：“每个案子都不一样，律师的工作性质就那样。你何必离开律所。”

“因为这对我不是工作的问题，”堂本刚意有所指，“是私人问题。”

当年堂本刚法学院毕业，进了当地最有名的律所，是高级合伙人的得意门生。上司信任他，让他协理一个教会的案子。那是大案，当地报社的调查记者挖出神父丑闻，全国各地受害者纷纷站出来，向教会索赔，个案加起来有上百宗。他代表教会，与许多受害者协商，签协议，付赔偿，把赔偿金额压到最低。

他那时年轻，刚进业界，能参与这么大的案子，每天事情多，又要给上司交报告，弦绷得很紧。高级合伙人鼓励他，说工作做得不错，这个案子结束后，也许他就能成为合伙人了。就是这个时候，当地一家独立报纸发了一篇专访，里面家庭状况不佳，没有筹码的两位受害者，就连得到的赔偿都比别人少一大截。本就高涨的舆论声浪又吵起来，教会质问，律所施压，老师催促，堂本刚便直接把那家报纸告上了法庭。

“告诽谤是很难赢的。但小报纸没钱请律师，很快就会运营不下去，只能选择和解。”这也是他当时学到的。

堂本刚知道，那家独立报纸，论财富根本不可能是教会的对手。果然，报纸主编很快让步，从网上撤了稿，并承诺不再报道相关主题。没过多久，教会宣布已赔偿所有受害者，并将涉案神父调离社区，激荡一年多的案子逐渐被人遗忘。

堂本刚此后如愿当上合伙人，老师欣慰地看他，说为他骄傲，送他一瓶高级香槟做礼物。西装革履的新任合伙人意气风发，晚上捧着香槟回家，敲他当时室友的房门。

堂本光一打开门，听说这个好消息，笑着跟他说“恭喜”。两个人在门口傻乎乎站了一会儿，堂本刚说：“喝香槟吗？老师送的高级货。”

堂本光一握着香槟，问：“是不是要多摇几下再开，让瓶塞飞出来？”

堂本刚想了会儿，问：“那香槟溅出来，一会儿谁收拾啊？”

两人对视片刻，默契地决定朴素地开香槟。堂本光一从冰箱里拿出吃剩的中餐外卖，倒到盘子里热了热。他们就不三不四地就着宫保鸡丁和麻婆豆腐喝香槟，什么高级货，除了酒意上头，没尝出半点。

案子的事情一直要保密，堂本刚从未跟堂本光一谈起，此时告一段落，加上一点酒力，他便抱怨：“你们搞新闻的差点把我害惨了。”

堂本光一好冤枉，说：“从来是律师告我们。”

堂本刚跟他车轱辘话来回扯皮，最后终于忍不住：“那个教会的案子你知道吗？中间独立报社出来发稿，害我挨了好多骂。”

堂本光一愣了愣，香槟杯放回桌上。堂本刚没有发觉，接着说：“后来老师才叫我告他们。你以为我们没事想打这种官司？”

筷子落到桌上，发出一声脆响。堂本光一沉默不言，一点笑意也没有，他问：“你说的独立报社，是《聚焦》吗？”

堂本刚点头，说：“你也关注这个案子了？”

堂本光一看着他，半晌才说：“他们倒闭了。”

楼下有刚从情人节派对出来的学生，嚷嚷着俚语，在街上停着不走。二月，外面还是冷，房子里的暖气转着，气氛却像结了冰。

“我……”堂本刚舔了舔嘴唇，干涩地说，“我不知道。”

堂本光一站起身来，把那支喝了一半的香槟倒进水槽，将空瓶扔进垃圾桶。玻璃撞击桶底，一声巨响，震得堂本刚心脏一悸。

“没什么值得庆祝的。”堂本光一留下这样一句，关上了房门。

那是堂本刚此生最糟糕的一个2月14日。


	4. Chapter 4

两个人喝到十点多，聊了些熟人的近况。留学生圈子不大，他们共同认识的人不少，只是两个人都有点怕生，做了室友，又处得来，能不去的社交就都不去了。一来二去，最熟的还是他们两个。

结账的时候堂本光一要付钱，堂本刚伸手去拦：“说好我请你吃个饭。”

堂本光一说：“可以报销的。”

堂本刚笑起来：“我们又没谈工作，主编不要公饱私囊啊。”

堂本光一没再坚持，钱包收回去，说：“我明天就帮你问房子的事情。”

在这个季节，东京的气候要湿润一些。他们都喝了酒，街上人不多，明明有点冷，两个人却都走得很慢。堂本刚叫了声“光一”，堂本光一看过去，他才问：“在这儿会犯花粉症吧？”

“嗯，要戴口罩的。”

他们又沉默一会儿，堂本光一清清嗓子，问堂本刚：“现在住哪里？”

堂本刚报了个地址，堂本光一说顺路，一起搭计程车。堂本刚没推脱，答应了。他们一同坐在后座，开出去一段儿，堂本刚忍不住问：“你记得你刚在美国买车的时候吗？”

“记得。”堂本光一马上笑起来，“连去隔壁街的麦当劳都要开车，结果没地方停，尴尬得要死。”

“还有周末非说带我去兜风，半夜迷路了，绕得没油，只好在车上睡一晚。”堂本刚拿手敲敲车窗，“真是太危险了，那时候真够傻的。”

“那天还挺冷的。”堂本光一回忆，“我记得车里有张毛毯，还是班上谁搭便车留下的，他是养狗来着？”

“对，那个狗可能很久都不洗澡。”堂本刚吸吸鼻子，“毛毯特别臭，你怎么都不肯盖，非要给我。”

堂本光一笑笑没应声，结果堂本刚柔声说：“我知道你是怕我冷，故意那样说。”

“没有。”堂本光一一口咬定，“我就是嫌臭。”

“然后你感冒了好几天，还把我也传染了。”

“我说了叫你离我远点，”堂本光一无奈道，“你不听，我有什么办法。”

堂本刚也笑笑不说话了，窗外车流呼啸，他盯着看了会儿，叹息般道：“你记得真清楚啊。”

堂本光一说：“你也是。”

倒后镜里映着计程车司机的眼，目不斜视地看着前方，丝毫不为他们说的话所动。除了当事人，谁也体会不到这些寒暄背后，弯弯绕绕的心肠。

车停在公寓楼下，堂本刚礼貌问要不要上楼喝杯茶，堂本光一说先不了，改日再拜访。他们互道晚安，堂本刚就下车上楼去了。

离开堂本光一几米远，堂本刚的脸才后知后觉烧起来，酒精好像一下上了头，让他头昏脑热。和堂本光一放松讲话太久违了，他都快忘了对方笑起来什么样。在车上，堂本光一用侧脸对着他，清晰的轮廓线随笑容起伏，拿他没办法的时候瞥他一眼让步，讲到趣事眼睛又笑成一条缝，搞得堂本刚思维卡顿。

堂本刚昏头昏脑念叨着“色即是空”进了家门，一开灯就清醒了。从浴室到走廊，再到客厅，整片的地上都是水。他没换鞋，踩着水跑到浴室门口看了一眼，里头水管爆了，咕嘟咕嘟地溢着水。

堂本刚四周看一圈，家具是没救了，东西倒也淹不到，最后长叹一口气，给公寓管理处打电话。那边说会找人来修，但也要等明天了，请他先忍耐一晚。时间已是半夜，堂本刚也没法为难人家，踩着水进卧室，翻出个小号手提箱，往里装些衣物和日常用品，上网定了个酒店，准备出去将就一晚。地上的水还反着光，映得家里格外冷清，冷风一吹，堂本刚忍不住打个哆嗦，提着手提箱急急出门下楼了。

出了公寓大楼，他正烦恼怎么叫计程车，却瞥见了远处一道黑影。堂本光一靠在电线杆上，看见他惊讶地站直了身子，在原地站半天没发出一点声音。等人走近了，他画蛇添足地解释：“抽根烟再走。”

面前的人没答话，只盯着他看，堂本光一便问：“你怎么下来了？”他指指堂本刚手上的行李箱：“要去哪？”

“家里淹水了，没法住。”堂本刚刚想说要去酒店，话到嘴边突然一变，“不知道要去哪过一晚。”

果然，堂本光一只犹豫了一下，就问他：“要不要到我家凑合一下？”

堂本刚客套道：“太打扰了吧。”

堂本光一笑着拆穿他：“少来。”

他们又一起上计程车，回了堂本光一家。男人家里不大，很整齐，跟以前一样有点洁癖气息。堂本光一领着人进门，第一次觉得自己家看着这么别扭。他给堂本刚找出一双拖鞋，让他坐，自己跑去厨房倒水。端着两杯水出来的时候，堂本刚正看他架子上的CD。

“在看什么？”他把杯子放下，凑过去在堂本刚背后好奇地看，“啊，枪花，大学的时候买的。”

堂本刚笑：“CD居然全带回来了。”

“那是，很贵啊。”堂本光一说，“是我一张一张淘的呢。”

堂本刚低下头，小心地把那张碟放回原处，目光停留在那一排CD的侧封上，说了一句：“明明那么多东西都没带走。”

他的话轻飘飘的，触到空气就散开了，很体贴，意思是听过就可以了，不非要人回应。堂本光一站在他背后，两个人距离很近，目光放在一样的东西上，耳边能听到彼此的呼吸声，但如果对方假装没听见，他也不会追问。

但堂本光一沉默片刻，还是把这话捞了回来：“我的东西，后来是不是都麻烦你帮忙清理了。”

“嗯。”堂本刚转过身，故作轻松地对他笑了一下，“留下那么多东西，家具也没清理，搞得人累死了，你知不知道丢床垫还要额外交钱的？”

“抱歉。”堂本光一挠挠头，想了想，很真诚地问，“多少钱？”

堂本刚憋不住笑了，推他一把：“早忘了，谁还给你记账啊。让让，我要洗澡啦。”

堂本光一没动，依旧盯着他：“不只是床垫……那时候的事情，我都很抱歉。”

“你干嘛要道歉啊。”堂本刚的视线略微向下错开，没有与他对视，“那时是我做错了。”

堂本光一还想说话，堂本刚退半步，从他边上走开了，像要把不想听见的话扼杀在摇篮里。

“我要洗澡啦，前室友。”

堂本光一给人介绍完浴室，安静地坐在沙发上，听见里头响起水流声。那感觉和许多年前他们同住时重合，堂本刚洗澡比较慢，常常在浴室哼歌，出来的时候只在下身围一条毛巾，头发还滴着水就出来拿饮料。

有一次堂本光一恰好在厨房，看见就对他喊：“干嘛不穿衣服就出来啦！”

堂本刚“啧”他：“你是什么保守大叔啊。”

堂本光一站起身来回自己卧室，嘟囔着：“洗这么半天是要开演唱会吗。”然后在堂本刚的轻笑声中关上房门，扑到床上，把脸埋在被子里。

他怕堂本刚注意到，不敢关卧室的灯，便只好自欺欺人地闭着眼睛，说服自己不面对就能当作没发生。

他在自己营造的黑暗里，在脑海中描摹堂本刚的轮廓，他的思绪像一滴温热的水，从男孩的鬓角流至耳边，滴到圆润的肩上，再淌过胸膛与小腹，直到……

堂本光一在结束以后，对着晃眼的日光灯，微微喘息着放空头脑。外面有人脚步迈近，敲他的门：“光一？吃草莓吗？”

“嗯。”声音有点哑，外面好像没听见。

堂本光一清了清嗓子，更清晰地又应了一声：“我说，要吃。”

“那倒是出来啊。”

堂本光一无声叹口气，一个挺身起来，用干净的手开门，从端一碗草莓的堂本刚边上擦过去：“吃草莓前洗洗手哦。”

堂本刚不服地说：“我刚洗完澡，比草莓还干净。”端着草莓跟在他后头，靠在水池边看他洗手。

堂本光一擦干净手，从碗里拿起一颗。他盯着正将草莓往嘴里送的堂本刚，看着他咬下，果肉的汁水溢开，一点红色沾在嘴角，晦涩地说：“你的意思是叫我吃你？”

他以为堂本刚会马上顶回来，没想到眼前的人咀嚼停了片刻，耳尖染上了草莓似的红晕，一颗被咬过一口的草莓塞进他嘴里，堂本光一措手不及地咬住，边吃到带点微酸的甜味，边听到堂本刚小声说：“别光说了，吃你的吧。”

堂本刚在沙发上睡了一晚，第二天和堂本光一一起去上班。编辑部的人当然注意到了，认为两人前一天一起吃饭，今天又一起上班，状况实属可疑。堂本刚来的时间不长，还没人去骚扰，堂本光一就不一样了，整个上午，来找他的正事没几个，求证花边新闻的倒是来个没完。

“主编……”福田悠太门推了一半，被当日报纸砸了个正着，他扬起声音，“你干嘛打我！”

堂本光一烦躁地看他：“你又要干嘛！”

福田悠太捡起报纸，推开门，清清嗓子：“之前跟您提过的，有个供稿人想做关于素食的报道。”

“哦，谈工作啊。”堂本光一嘟囔一声，抬手让他进来关上门，“是要登气候变化专栏的稿子？”

福田悠太心想上班时间，我来办公室找你当然是谈工作，现在的主编满脑子都在想什么。他坐到主编对面，把手上校对过的稿子递过去：“今天收到稿子了，想给你看看。”

一般稿子编辑看完就行，不会每一篇都拿给主编，堂本光一闻声接过来，问：“怎么了？”

“有点偏激，”福田悠太说，“号召大家都吃素的意思。”

堂本光一简略看了看稿子，递回去：“你打算怎么做？”

“我觉得他用意是好的……”看到堂本光一扬眉毛，福田悠太赶紧老实交代，“太过头了吧，振臂高呼让大家一起来吃素，就算放评论版都太过分。”

“那还问我干嘛，退回去。”

“好。”福田悠太接过稿子，起身准备出门，状似无意道，“其实是我听说你昨天和法务……好好好，我走了，别扔了我走了！”

门没关上，里头的主编又叫：“你等一下。”

一天被报纸砸了两次的编辑小心翼翼问：“干嘛？”

“问有没有记者想做素食的专题，可以分析一下红肉的碳排放什么的，不搞这么情绪化就行。”堂本光一交代他，“还可以找经济记者做个侧边栏，分析一下对养殖产业的影响什么的。你和记者们商量一下。”

福田悠太答应了，刚要告辞，里面的人又说：“你们都消停一点，不要吓着法务了，听到没有？”

“好的好的，您放心。”

福田悠太终于离开主编办公室，打开聊天软件，点进名为“主编法务今天骨科了吗”的群组，激动地打字：

福田＿经济记者募集中：速报，刚找理由去试探了主编，他居然叫我们不要吓着法务！

越冈＿大阪暂驻：一段时间不在…我们换主编了？

松崎＿赶稿勿扰：！！是真的！

辰巳＿想改行：没换主编，换法务了。

越冈＿大阪暂驻：还是那个说“看谁第一个把法务气走”的主编？

福田＿经济记者募集中：是他没错。

松崎＿赶稿勿扰：堂本光一本人。

辰巳＿想改行：对了，之前查了新法务资料，有些发现。

福田＿经济记者募集中：你查得也太慢了，调查记者部门倒闭吧。

越冈＿大阪暂驻：啥啊，东京好刺激？！

辰巳＿想改行：新法务堂本刚，是主编的大学校友

松崎＿赶稿勿扰：就这？赶稿去了。

辰巳＿想改行：也是他的室友！！！

越冈＿大阪暂驻：？？？？？？？

福田＿经济记者募集中：？？？？你是说同居？

松崎＿赶稿勿扰：睡一起？？？？？

辰巳＿想改行：总之我觉得，主编最近脾气变好了不是错觉。

越冈＿大阪暂驻：他们是兄弟？群名这意思？我以为是主编终于把法务打骨折了。

松崎＿是真的：又有力气赶稿了。

福田＿是真的：又有力气催稿了。

辰巳＿不改行了：调查记者有最新情况，随时向大家汇报。

【越冈＿想回东京 已将群名修改为“主编法务太真了”】

到下午，编辑们认真忙碌起来，堂本光一终于能消停了。他给房屋中介打了个电话，问自己家附近有没有合适的房子，那边帮他查了一会儿，说最合适的半年后到期，其他的都要一年以后了。

堂本光一挂了电话，想转告堂本刚，一抬头见对方就在办公室，觉得没必要再发邮件，干脆起身直接过去了。他敲开堂本刚办公室的门，看见对方从荧幕背后抬头看他，就直截了当说：“我替你问了，我那边的房子最快也要半年后才能空出来。”

“这样啊。”堂本刚好像有点为难，“其实刚才接到电话，我现在住那个地方水管老化很严重，要彻底维修很难，所以还想快点搬家呢。”

堂本光一顿了顿：“那可怎么办好。”

“没关系，我再找找吧。”堂本刚对他笑，“谢谢你啦光一。”

“这几天可以先住我家，找到新房子再搬过去。”堂本光一说，“我的车在楼下车库，今天可以送你去家里拿东西。”

堂本刚还没开口，堂本光一就举起一只手做投降状：“你饶了我吧，别再说‘太麻烦你了’行不行。”

堂本刚又笑起来：“那好吧，谢谢啦。我要带点礼品去你家，想吃什么吗？”

答案没经大脑思考，就擅自从堂本光一嘴里跑了出来。

他脱口而出：

“草莓。”


	5. Chapter 5

美国的服务业和日本不能比，人工价格高，物流不靠谱，开学季留学生搬家往往伤透脑筋。当时堂本光一和堂本刚在留学生社团认识，因为姓氏一样又都来自关西，两人都觉得缘分不浅，就把室友定下了。后来一起选好房子，堂本刚到的比较早，先搬进去了，堂本光一到开学前两天才来，在门口按门铃。

堂本刚给素未谋面的室友开门，见到一张带了汗的脸。堂本光一五官长得好看，不是需要修饰或神采的那种，故而他长途飞机后头发谈不上整洁，神采也很是颓靡，清晰的轮廓却还是屹立不倒。

堂本刚已经洗完了澡，穿着宽松的家居服，头发蓬松，但他还是主动帮他搬箱子进门。堂本光一带了两个大箱子，在留学生里不算多，但都很重，好不容易搬进门廊，两个年轻男孩面对面站着，几乎是同时窘迫起来。

“你是光一吧。”堂本刚说了最蠢的话，“你好啊。”

“你好，请多指教。”堂本光一顿了顿，补充，“刚君。”

“这边才是，请多指教。”

他们又傻站一下，堂本刚清清嗓子，指了一下里面的房间：“你的房间在那里，不过……你的家具倒是一件也没到。”

堂本光一的脸一下恢复了神采，震惊的神采：“没有床？”

堂本刚遗憾地重复：“什么也没有。”

两个人推着两个箱子走到房间门口，堂本光一推开门，里头空空如也，唯有窗户前挂好了窗帘。堂本刚说：“昨晚我睡觉，感觉没窗帘太难受，今天就自作主张帮你也装上了。你不喜欢可以再换掉。”

“啊，谢谢。”堂本光一看着那窗帘，诚心道谢。他放下双肩背，和行李箱一起摆在墙边，“看来只好睡地上了。”

“我昨天大扫除，你的房间也清理过了，睡地上倒也可以。”堂本刚看了眼手机，“不过现在挺晚了，你一定也累了，如果你不介意的话……”

堂本光一扭头看他，两个人站得很近，第一次见面，端足了日本人拘谨的架子，目光相遇都有些不自在。堂本刚顿了顿才把话说完：“可以先跟我挤一下。”

堂本光一的第一反应是拒绝。他飞了这么远，累得掉层皮，和陌生人共处一室又要消耗太多力气，相较之下可能还不如在地上凑合一晚。他正要拒绝，听到堂本刚小声嘀咕：“太难了，前天我的床架送来，就丢在后门，我好不容易扛上来，想装又发现没配螺丝刀……”

堂本光一愣着看他，好像不知道他怎么突然跟陌生人开始抱怨。堂本刚对他笑了笑，挑染的头发柔顺地垂在耳边：“你的来了就好办啦，我可以和你你一起搬，螺丝刀也买好了。”

堂本光一傻乎乎点头：“我要是早点来就好了。”

“平安到了就好。”堂本刚向后退了一步，指着走廊另一边的房间，“浴室在这里，你可以收拾一下……你带枕头了吗？”

“枕头被子都带了。”

堂本刚很轻松地拍了一下手：“那太好了，一会儿直接抱过来吧。”

堂本光一没有拒绝。

堂本光一坐在沙发上，看茶几上的线香托。地上的水被清理过了，但浴室依旧咕嘟咕嘟的，让人很不舒服。本来比起水管老化，浴室渗水，搬到别人家去住要麻烦更多，但他们两个都没提，一进门就安静地各做各事，堂本刚跑进去收本来就不多的东西，堂本光一在客厅里闲坐。

“带两个行李箱会不会太夸张了？”堂本刚问，“有一箱放被子和枕头。”

“其实家里都有，”堂本光一无所谓地说，“不过你想带什么都无所谓。”

“你沙发太窄了，我可能在地上铺个床。”堂本刚毫不见外地抱怨。

堂本光一安静了两秒，突然说：“这个线香托……”

堂本刚从卧室探出身子来，笑了一下：“还是那个哦。”

那个线香托是堂本光一买的。他刚去美国，和堂本刚挤一间房那几天，拿人家窗台上的香托看，结果堂本刚洗完澡过来，带一身沐浴露的奶香味靠近，吓得他手一松，将堂本刚从奈良带来美国的线香托打碎了。堂本光一硬着头皮周围打听，终于托人从日本又带来一个，还认真地跟堂本刚说从奈良买的。堂本刚觉得他好玩儿，干脆将香托连着线香都放在了客厅，美其名曰“一起修身养性”，谁先下课回家就点一根，让家里相当有佛寺气息。

“居然带回来了……”堂本光一嘟囔。

堂本刚转转眼睛，问他：“要不要带去你家？”

堂本光一答非所问：“你嫌沙发不舒服可以跟我挤一挤。”

“我说，香托要不要带上。”

堂本光一有些恼怒地转过头盯着他，堂本刚毫不退缩，两人不知为什么眼神交战几分钟，最终堂本光一败下阵来：“带着吧。我也好久没点过线香了。”

“那你帮忙包起来。”堂本刚又回卧室继续收他的衣服，声音从里头隐约传来，“你的床太小，卧室地板借我一下就好啦。”

堂本光一窝回沙发上，盯着那个搅乱他步调的香托，像心甘情愿投降的孔雀：“好。”

报社来了个新记者，刚毕业的大学生，带着股年轻人特有的冲劲和新闻理想。一群被岁月折磨已久的编辑，边担心他天真，边又羡慕他天真，张罗着要为他办个欢迎会。堂本光一作为公用钱包必须出席，快下班的时候绕到堂本刚办公室，在门口装作路过，探进来个头：“刚君？”

堂本刚正忙着一些法律文件，听见声音抬头：“嗯？”

“下班要给新来的小孩开欢迎会，一起来吗？”

“我不去了吧。”堂本刚停下手上工作，“怕扫你们的兴。”

堂本光一“哦”了一声没走，在门口又磨蹭几秒，说：“不会扫兴。”

堂本刚隔着镜片盯他片刻，嘴角憋不住露出点笑：“你们搞新闻的高谈阔论，口无遮拦，确定愿意律师在场？”

“出事了刚好让人家跟你谈。”

“我是带去挡子弹的？”

两个人三十多了，这点藏着弯弯肠子的无聊对话，居然谁也没嫌浪费时间。最后堂本刚答应跟他们一起去吃饭，堂本光一又问：“怎么戴眼镜了？”

“看屏幕眼睛太累了，买了个防蓝光的。”堂本刚笑，“没看过吗？”

堂本光一一双眼睛黏在他脸上，模糊应了一声，关门前又说“这眼镜挺好看”。堂本刚说了句“谢谢”，等人走远了才十分斯文败类地扶了扶金边眼镜，心情相当愉快地重新投入工作。

六点多松崎祐介来敲门，又高又帅脾气还好的男人不像堂本光一那么别扭，见了他亲切地叫：“刚先生，一起去吃饭了。”

堂本刚早给工作收了尾，闻声站起来，边穿外套边问：“你们主编呢？”

“主编有个电话采访，大概还要一会儿，叫我们先去。”

堂本刚出了自己办公室，隔着编辑室看了一眼，堂本光一坐在办公椅上，背对着这边正打电话，办公椅上只露出他半截头。年轻人在边上观察了一会儿，灵光地说：“要不麻烦刚先生等一下主编？”

堂本刚嗤笑：“这么大人还要人等？”

“你别看主编过了这么些年，其实很多地方还像小孩子似的，”松崎祐介若有所指道，“刚先生也觉得很可爱吧？”

堂本刚清清嗓子：“……我等他，你们先下去吧。”

“得令。”一办公室的人前呼后拥地走了，编辑室里一下安静下来，只剩数位部门那边坐了几个实习生，上头挂的几个大电视播放着各个新闻台，闪得像城市霓虹。

堂本刚踱步到楼层另一角，在堂本光一办公室外不远处，找空办公桌坐下，掏出手机看消息。下午收到几则，他还没细看，这会儿正好回复一下，点开来，他看到对面女人艳丽的头像，觉得看了一天屏幕的眼睛更疼了，忍不住将手机拿远一些。

Junko：嗨Tsuyoshi！听说你在日本？

堂本刚慢悠悠打字：有什么事？

那边很快回复：我最近也回日本了，有空一起吃个饭吧。后面附带一堆花里胡哨的表情。

堂本刚闭了闭眼睛，又打字：工作很忙，再说吧。

Junko：喂，见到Koichi就把我忘了？

堂本刚老实地说：见不到Koichi也没有记得过你。

Junko：叫上光一一起吃呢？

Tsuyoshi：怎么突然就打汉字了？

Junko：别人的名字搞不清楚，他的可是忘不掉，啊，忘不掉的男人啊。

堂本刚盯着那一堆遗憾惋惜的表情如鲠在喉，正想再次拒绝，听到边上有人跟他说话。

“那个……”

他抬头，看见新来的记者正站在边上，半弯着腰，有点紧张的看着他：“是刚老师吗？”

“对，你是新来的记者？我记得你叫……”其实开会的时候他净盯着堂本光一看了，这会儿半天回忆起一点，“岸？”

“是，我叫岸优太。”男孩子跟他鞠躬，“前辈跟我说，编辑部不惹麻烦，全靠刚老师照顾。”

“你们都不惹麻烦，我就要失业了。”堂本刚好脾气地跟他开玩笑，“怎么没跟他们一起下去？”

“主编现在讲的那个电话，是为了我的稿子，”岸优太挠挠头，有点不好意思，“所以我想着等他一起。”

“他又不是小孩子了，”堂本刚干脆地发话，“今天是给你开欢迎会，你快下去吧。”

岸优太老实点点头，问他：“老师要一起吗？”

“我有点事情，”堂本刚面不改色地撒谎，“回几条消息再下去，你先走吧。”

男孩子道声“您辛苦了”就小跑着出去了，堂本刚无声叹口气，感叹年轻真好。又想起大学时的堂本光一，也是愣头青一样，整天满城窜来窜去跑新闻，约不到采访的时候垂头丧气，跑完新选题总要在家里给他当跟屁虫，讲述自己的经历或心得。那时候堂本刚老笑他“正义战士”，堂本光一就回“你们律师才该做正义战士”。后来他没做成正义战士，堂本光一大概觉得失望，就把他丢下了。

但我可以慢慢追上来。堂本刚有些麻木地想。这么些年了，他已不太受这些折磨，总之现在比过去都要好。

堂本光一好像挂了电话，正在电脑上打字，大概是要做一些收尾。堂本刚也没催促，他解锁刚才用来搪塞孩子的手机，界面依旧停在与女人的聊天上。

Junko：我可是知道光一在哪里工作，你如果不跟我吃饭，我直接上了哦！

堂本刚没忍住讲了脏话：你上个屁。

Junko：所以啊，吃——个——饭——

后面还附带了一堆食物的表情。

堂本刚烦躁地抬头，正好看见堂本光一站起了身。堂本光一隔着玻璃有些惊讶地看着他，指指自己，用口型问：“在等我？”

堂本刚马上架一张温和有礼脸，点点头。堂本光一说“马上好”，弯腰关了个机，转身去拿衣架上的外套，抬手的时候毛衣跟着向上，露出一截漂亮的腰线。堂本刚挑了挑眉毛，手机在手上转了一圈，在堂本光一出门向他走过来前，回了两条消息。

Tsuyoshi：明晚请你吃饭，地方你定。

显得有些自作多情的女人还没来得及回话，当年留学生圈子里不乏追求者的“法律系暖男”堂本刚又发来一条。

Tsuyoshi：欢迎回国，Junko。


	6. Chapter 6

堂本光一披了外套出来，等堂本刚站起来，一同并肩出门。他拿腔拿调问：“怎么不跟他们一起下去？”

堂本刚很配合地答：“等你。”

他们走到电梯跟前，堂本光一按了键，铁皮箱子还在楼下，上来需要一点时间。他就跟堂本刚交代：“他们闹得晚，你累了可以先走。”

堂本刚挑挑眉毛：“你呢？”

堂本光一无所谓道：“干这行早习惯了熬夜。”

“说的好像我不熬夜似的。”电梯来了，堂本刚跟着他进去，不知是嘀咕还是抱怨，小声道，“我不先走，还要搭你便车回家。”

这话接不下去，刚好手机一震，堂本光一就拿出来看。来了封邮件，发件地址是行乱码，显然是胡乱注册的账号，他点开来扫了几眼，面色沉沉，又将手机锁上。扭头看见堂本刚没来得及收回的打量，他笑了一下：“那你想走了跟我说一声。”

堂本刚耳朵一红，果然没再问什么，安安静静跟着他走。一同到吃饭的地方，年轻人们已经热火朝天吃上了，点了热腾腾的锅物，刺身摆了一桌子，还有堆成小山的特大份炸鸡。看到他们两个，一群人还算有良心，伸手招呼他们到空位上坐，大杯的啤酒端过来。招到了经济记者，福田悠太心情最佳，拍拍身边岸优太的肩膀，隔着几个座位对堂本光一说：“欢迎岸加入我们，主编说两句！”

年轻人眼睛发着光，热切地看过来，堂本光一也不推辞，声音沉沉的，干脆道：“好好跑新闻，摆正心思，只说真话。”

编辑部里的老人少见他这么严肃，但又敬重他，便都安静着停了筷子。岸优太认真点头，看那神情恨不得掏出笔记本来记。堂本光一清了清嗓子，语调柔和一些，带了笑意：“还有，跟这群王八喝酒，切记别上当，不想喝了就叫他们滚蛋。”

“王八”们马上闹起来，举着啤酒筷子对他咿呀乱嚷，问他有何证据，控诉他造谣诽谤，将记者最常遭殃的几句话说得一套一套。堂本光一笑着摆手，给邻座的堂本刚递了双筷子，看他愣愣地望自己，小声问他：“怎么了？”

堂本刚听着他说这些，看一群人热闹，心里毕竟有以前的事，总觉得自己格格不入，但又自责太过敏感，不想扫兴。他摇头，接了筷子去夹面前的寿司，伸了一半却被挡了。堂本光一也举一双筷子，“啪”一声拍在他筷子上：“这是虾，想什么呢？”

他对虾过敏，堂本光一还记得。堂本刚心里暖和，正想开口，看见岸优太绕着桌子过来了，双手捧一杯啤酒，停在堂本光一身边。堂本主编转过头去，听见年轻记者激动道：“主编，我一直读《东京时报》，看您的主编手记，从上学的时候就很尊敬您。请多多指教。”

堂本光一笑说：“你还轮不到我管，先听你们福田编辑的。

岸优太老实地笑笑，把酒杯向前递些许，做出敬酒姿态来。堂本光一便抬手：“给我上杯可乐什么的来，我今天不喝酒。”

他这话被人听到，快速宣传到整桌，一群人不干了，问他这是什么意思。堂本刚也好奇地看他，不知他搞什么名堂。堂本光一对着下属们喊了声“都闭嘴！”视线向他这边转过来，凑近一点，用只有他们两个能听到的声音说：“不是要开车带你回家吗。”

堂本刚还愣着，可乐端上来，堂本光一跟岸优太碰杯，喝下去半杯。年轻人不在意，桌上其余人也早讲别的事情去了，堂本光一甚至不必息事宁人。他端起碗去夹面前锅里的豆腐和肉，发现边上那个又不动筷子了。

他当堂本刚和大家不熟，有心关照：“要再点点爱吃的吗？”

结果堂本刚抬起头，耳朵尖上泛点红，却目光灼灼：“不用，最爱吃的在眼前了。”

一桌香喷喷饭菜，也抵不上一个可心人。

堂本光一说了不喝酒，自然没人敢灌他。堂本刚心下妥帖，配合地待到了最后，还和跑法律线的记者聊天，发挥专长相谈甚欢。堂本光一边跟人插科打诨，被后辈骚扰得不胜其烦，边余光看他，全收在眼里。一桌人终于酒足饭饱，好多人还有稿子要写，第二摊也不去了，就地解散。

堂本刚包得暖和，刚披上大衣，正给颈上卷围巾。堂本光一不声不响到面颊通红的福田悠太身边，悠悠问他：“法律线你还报不报得成了？怎么记者要找法务问事儿？”

福田悠太喝了酒，脑子转得慢，莫名其妙老半天，后知后觉想反驳，却见他们主编已经踱到法务身边，两个人不知说了句什么，就并肩往停车场走了。他与人告别，自己走到电车站，酒醒了一半，愤愤拿出手机：

福田＿不干了：某有车阶级，只送法务回家，且饭桌上人家正常交友，他也要阴阳怪气。在这种主编手下，工作干不下去！

他收了手机，挤进末班电车里，一路口袋里震动，却不能动弹，等终于下了车，拿出来看到几十条。

松崎＿是真的：嗑到了。

辰巳＿太真了：送回家，我的天，发展到哪一步了？

越冈＿想回东京：你们东京好刺激，我恨！

松崎＿是真的：今天我叫法务下楼吃饭，主编还在打电话，他依依不舍盯着，非要等他一起走。

辰巳＿太真了：最近的新发现，法务上学的时候专攻根本不是媒体法，毕业后好几年突然开始打这方面官司。

越冈＿想回东京：不会是为了主编吧。

松崎＿是真的：虽然主观臆测不合职业伦理，但我觉得是真的。

三个又异想天开几十条，然后便各忙各的去了，突然来了一条新消息。

福田＿是真的：可惜最近出大事，主编有的忙。

两个被人议论的进了家，安安静静换鞋挂衣服。堂本光一大方得很，衣橱本就空荡荡，分了他大半，卧室宽敞，地上叫堂本刚铺了床，连浴室架上，洗浴用品也又多出整齐一排。他不在意，但堂本刚懂分寸，几乎不动他的东西，除了睡觉，也几乎不在卧室停留。

堂本光一看堂本刚蹲下身点线香，蹬着拖鞋过去坐下，说：“你先洗澡吧？”

堂本刚把那根香点燃了，挥几下等火星子灭了，在座上插好，抬起点头看着他说：“我头晕，想先躺会儿。”

“也没喝酒啊？”

“有点累。”堂本刚绕到沙发上坐下，向后一倒，“你先洗吧。”

堂本光一答应了，站起身走了。堂本刚眯着眼睛，还在想吃饭时的事情。他错过堂本光一一次，大学时还没来得及表个白，就把人丢了，那种不甘心在心里埋了十年。过去是关系亲近，他便耽于其中，不愿冒险；现在是信心欠奉，他怕一厢情愿，更怕噩梦重演。

但堂本光一太迷惑人了，除了一开始那点抗拒，几乎是全无嫌隙地待他。这几天堂本刚借住他家，有时甚至觉得他们就这样一起住到了现在，共用浴室厨房，各自安静工作，点熟悉的线香，在差不多的时候睡觉。

天花板上装的高级LED灯，埋在吊顶里，只发亮不刺眼，堂本刚迷迷糊糊，十年里磨得谨慎稳重的性子丢了一半，心里膨胀出初生牛犊似的自信。

——有戏吧？这要只是对前室友，未免做得太过了。

被人惦记的堂本光一丝毫不知，进卧室收拾一下，还没洗澡，先拎起一条毯子，到客厅轻手轻脚给皱着眉头的人盖上。他正要转身走，被人一把抓了手腕。

堂本光一转头，对上一双钩子似的眼。

“地上睡得好累啊，”十年没跟他同过床的堂本刚说，“今晚能跟你睡吗？”

第二天主编又和法务一起来上班，而且看着精神不佳，一副没睡好的样子。福田悠太敲敲门，听见一声“进来”，越过玻璃门，看见堂本光一困倦的脸，奇道：“居然没拿东西丢我？”

堂本光一心里澎湃了一晚上，天快亮了才睡过去一会儿，困得胳膊都抬不起来，懒得和他计较：“有事说事。”

“还是岸在跟的那个稿子，昨天你跟消息来源通过电话了？”

“通过了。”堂本光一说，“告诉岸，他说的话可以用。”

福田悠太好奇道：“身份确认了？”

“确认了，昨天收到他发来的邮件，东西很多。”堂本光一避开不提对方是谁，“编辑还是你做，对方身份你不要知道，避不开就叫岸直接找我。”

这意思是消息来源要保密，如果被人告，要交待来源是谁，编辑不知情，就能置身事外。堂本光一一向这个作风，何况也不是一定被告，福田悠太就答应了，出门前忍不住问：“这么大的事？”

堂本光一叹口气，抓了个报纸有气无力丢过去：“找你记者问去。”

人走了，堂本光一目光也跟着他出去，兜了一大圈，停在法务办公室，里头那人看着比他精神得多，正在手机上打字，不知和谁聊天。堂本光一朝后一仰，长出口气，想起昨天堂本刚在身后的呼吸声，翻身时床垫的起伏，还有距离太近的体温。因困倦而懈怠的血液，在心脏的猛力跳动下，充斥了他的大脑，生出不理智的想象。

堂本刚不知他根本不算正人君子。就算曾有做正人君子的机会，也早在十年前，就被对堂本刚的一腔欲望冲得灰也不剩了。


	7. Chapter 7

堂本刚其实在回纯子的信息，昔日同窗一早就联系他，祝他“有个美好的早晨”之余，确认晚上在哪里见面。堂本刚对东京餐厅都不了解，随便搜了搜推荐，找了家评分高的法餐，网上订好位置，给对方发过去。

Junko：其实我可以直接来你们报社附近

Tsuyoshi：不必，晚上见。

堂本刚话说得绝情，其实纯子回国，他头痛之余，也有些高兴。纯子其实是堂本光一的同学，日裔美国人，日文讲得磕磕巴巴，但对故土很有热情。

女孩加了堂本光一好友，常找他聊天，约他出去玩。堂本光一刚到新环境，有些焦虑紧张，忙着自己的事情，并没和她走得太近。后来她提出一同去吃日式烤肉，堂本光一就约堂本刚一同去。那时堂本刚还有些别扭，问：“你和女孩子吃饭，带我干什么？”

堂本光一挠挠头说：“我不太招架得住她。”

堂本刚安静了几秒，说：“那好吧。”

三个人吃了顿饭，堂本光一认真烤肉，室友和女同学则互相打量。堂本光一心思根本不在那上面，一直不开窍，但堂本刚不必花什么力气，就能看出女孩喜欢他。大概反之亦然。

日本血统并没让纯子学会含蓄，堂本光一去洗手间的间隙，女孩用英语问他：“你喜欢他吗？”

堂本刚不习惯这份心思放在天光下讨论，但还是老实地点头，用比日语僵硬的英语应：“是。”

纯子点点头，很快接受这个事实，然后说：“那我们是竞争者了。”

堂本刚先是愣了，然后燃起动物般的占有欲来，他只想过“得到堂本光一”和“得不到堂本光一”两种结果，本以为后者已是最糟，现在发现，“别人得到堂本光一”才真让他发疯。

一直礼仪周到的男孩子眯了眯眼睛，身上散出压迫感来，纯子还没来得及反应，堂本光一回来了。他坐回堂本刚身边，身子向他那边倾了倾，发梢几乎扫到对方的脸，带着发现新奇东西的雀跃，小声对堂本刚说：“那边还有冰淇淋。”

堂本刚身上的侵略性几乎在看见堂本光一的瞬间瓦解，又露出柔和的笑，也小声应：“哦，是什么口味？”

“草莓和巧克力……”

纯子安静低头，一块肉夹到她盘里，她重新抬头，看见堂本刚拿着烤肉夹对她笑：“光一说去拿冰淇淋，你要什么口味？”

她不服输似的问：“光一喜欢什么口味？”

“我都可以……”堂本光一想了想，扭头问堂本刚要哪种，堂本刚说草莓，他就说，“那我要巧克力。”

纯子没反应过来，说那她也吃巧克力味。堂本光一离席去取，回来时一人发一盒，自己打开吃了几口，眼睛便飘到隔壁的堂本刚那里：“尝尝吗？”

堂本刚“嗯”了一声，把自己草莓味的递给他，接了巧克力的来吃，然后点评道：“这个好吃。”

“那给你，”堂本光一不服气，“明明草莓味这么好吃。”

纯子受的是美国教育，心直口快，问：“那你为什么不拿草莓味？”

堂本光一指指边上的堂本刚：“因为这个人两个都想吃。”

两个傻男孩尚在悸动试探，女孩却已看出了端倪。纯子笑着起哄，说“你们感情真好”，然后吃食不知味的巧克力口味冰淇淋。她真诚的好感在这一天安静结束，此后比起堂本光一，她反倒和堂本刚更为相熟，大概因为某种无奈的共鸣。

“这男的就是不开窍！”纯子放下酒杯，“你都追回国来了，难道他看不出什么来？”

堂本刚不正面答话，叫服务员加杯醒酒的茶，跟她扯皮：“你日文比以前好了。”

“真是谢谢你。”纯子翻个白眼，用她带了奇怪语调的日语说，“这种好听话你留给他吧。”

“说得不少。”堂本刚恳切地说，“再多怕吓到他。”

女人接过服务生递来的茶，从掌心暖到冰凉的胃里。这些年她交过好几个男友，想起堂本光一，渐渐心里也没有波澜，能保存至今的，唯有当日的不甘心。这些情绪经时间反复打磨，时而愤怒，时而侥幸，时而幸灾乐祸，显得她总在斤斤计较。

她和堂本刚偶尔一起吃饭，堂本光一渐渐不再出现在话题中。她谈新交的男友，说工作的烦恼，放弃了新闻产业，给企业做起了公关。而堂本刚经历一段低潮，到新的律所实习，与她讲新接到的官司，眉眼渐渐温和，也不再有缠绕不去的遗憾。她以为他们都是一样的，接受青春的爱意像太阳雨，下得很大但不长，一旦雨停，太阳很快会将沾湿的衣物烘干，让过去变成潮湿的旧梦。

两年前的新年夜，男友紧急出差，留下预约好的双人套餐，纯子不舍得浪费，干脆找同样孤零零的堂本刚一同跨年。堂本刚在电话里笑：“你男朋友误会怎么办？”

纯子嫌他烦：“我认识你多少年了，轮得到他来误会？”

于是两个昔日情敌面对面坐着，在为情侣布置的高层西餐厅里，看新年的烟火。纯子感慨：“我们变有钱了。”

堂本刚很少喝酒，新年破戒，面上已有些发红。他靠在椅子里，手上端香槟杯，金色液体跟随他无意识的动作摇摆，新年烟火到了尾声，彩色的光倒映在他轻颤的睫毛下。纯子听他不应声，以为他喝多了，关切地转过头来看他。

然后她听到堂本刚轻柔如耳语的声音，流水般自然，没有什么遗憾或叹息的味道，只是想陈述那样一件事情。

“是光一的生日呢。”

两年后，堂本刚终于决定回国，她并不吃惊。被外派到日本来，她就是好奇，长大了这么多岁，这两个人是不是能变聪明一点了。

纯子握着那杯堂本刚替她点的茶，胃里舒服了一些。她放下堂本光一，不代表愿意撮合别人，但此刻她看堂本刚柔和的神色，被一杯热茶收买，终于说出憋了十年的话。

“他根本也喜欢你，你到底在怕什么？”

堂本刚愣了愣，面前烫着大波浪，涂了红唇，一身黑色低胸裙的女人长出一口恶气，不像淑女，反像土匪，她恨铁不成钢道：“等等等，等了几百年，你还要等到什么时候？”

他虚心请教：“不等怎么办？”

纯子笑了，上脸的酒意让她的妆容越发艳丽。

“上就完事儿了。”

堂本刚把人送到酒店大堂，纯子再三嫌弃，把他赶回了家。坐出租车到家已将近午夜，他怕打扰堂本光一，轻手轻脚开门，没想到客厅还亮着灯，堂本光一在厨房里，听见声音正回头看他。

“回来了？”

“嗯。”堂本刚关门进屋，换鞋放包挂外套，趿着拖鞋到厨房，凑在他身后看，“怎么这么晚吃饭？”

“写稿子写饿了。”堂本光一说，“你吃不吃？”

堂本刚喝了酒，这会儿房里暖和，他见了堂本光一又安心，四肢都像抽了力气，倦得只想睡觉。他摇摇头：“晚上吃饱了。”

“听你说是跟朋友吃饭？”

“嗯，你也认识。”

堂本光一疑惑地看他。

“纯子。”堂本刚说，“记得吗？”

“啊，Junko！”堂本光一很快想起来，“你们还有联系？她怎么样？”

堂本刚点点头，避重就轻道：“她都快结婚了。”

堂本光一“哦”一声，又低头看他的宵夜。堂本刚进门时，堂本光一刚丢下去一把素面，这才没过几分钟。小锅里水烧开了，咕嘟咕嘟冒泡，堂本光一举着筷子蠢蠢欲动，就想往里伸。堂本刚拍一下他的胳膊：“等着。”

“饿了嘛……”堂本光一抱怨，“我尝尝熟了没有！”

“你尝它又不会熟得比较快。”堂本刚无情道。他转身开冰箱，拿了个鸡蛋出来，从堂本光一背后伸手，单手在锅边敲了，打进锅里，“等鸡蛋煮好就能吃了。”

他们几乎一样高，堂本光一向边上侧开一点，让堂本刚站到他身边，要他陪着一起等。两个人安静盯着锅，白色面条翻滚着，鸡蛋散成黄蕊的白花，火苗舔着锅底，让水里发热，躁动，沸腾。堂本刚喝了酒，口渴，咽口唾沫，悄悄用余光瞥堂本光一，却发现对方也盯着他。

他喉咙发涩道：“看什么？”

堂本光一说：“喝酒了？脸有点红。”

堂本刚本想说没喝多少，话到嘴边却拐了个弯：“喝了，发晕呢。”

“那你去洗澡休息吧，不用陪我等。”

“我乐意。”

堂本光一打量他一会儿，问：“这是喝了多少啊。”

“反正没醉。”堂本刚在对方跟前忍了太久，早想露露獠牙，干脆借酒装疯，“我就想跟你待着。”

堂本光一没回答，眼看着锅里鸡蛋渐渐成型，一锅面快煮好，他们也就没理由站在一块儿了。堂本光一还是忍不住问：“是不是纯子要结婚了，你不开心？”

堂本刚被这话问懵，反应了会儿才转过去看他：“我……？”

“我怎么知道，”堂本光一装作潇洒，其实心里已经伸出乱吃飞醋的毒牙，筷子伸进锅里乱撒气，把鸡蛋搅成乱七八糟的蛋花，“你以前是不是喜欢她还什么的。”

其实纯子说的很多话，堂本刚都将信将疑，比如“这男的就是不开窍”，比如“他根本也喜欢你”。但这一晚，在热腾腾的厨房，与堂本光一肩并着肩，同心协力毁掉一碗面的时刻，他都要信了。

堂本刚有点僵硬地说：“你是不是傻子。”

堂本光一恼羞成怒，简直想伸出爪子挠人，扭过头去正要急吼吼反驳，下巴被轻易地拿捏，他视线一暗，被人凑到了跟前。

堂本刚带着点酒气，捏着堂本光一的下巴的手用了点劲儿，左右晃了晃眼前男人进水的脑子：“你再说一次，我喜欢谁？”

垂下了爪子的野猫露出迟疑，堂本光一嘴唇翕动，对着近在咫尺的堂本刚，竟没了词儿。

堂本刚没有耐心再等，贴近他。堂本光一条件反射地闭上眼睛，嘴唇被人压抑着怒气碰了碰。

“不喜欢我可以。”堂本刚松开他，关火，帮他捞面条，“但我喜欢谁，以后给我记牢。”


	8. Chapter 8

堂本光一距离亲到堂本刚最近的一次，外面正在下大雪。

雪连着下了好几天，学校停课，他们早早囤了食材和日常用品，各居其室，哪也去不了。堂本光一喜欢晚上做事，有时写稿，有时打游戏，放假在家日夜颠倒。他睡醒，披件毛衣外套，打着哈欠出房间，走廊里暗着，走到尽头，才看见客厅窗外透过来的日光。

堂本刚躺在沙发上，厚重的书摊在胸前，合着眼睛，呼吸平稳。雪飘着，天阴着，显得外头很不安全，对比之下，有堂本刚所在的室内，让人格外安心。

堂本光一安静地靠过去，蹲下来看他胸前的书。果然又是法典。堂本刚熬不住夜，总是白天里努力背书，语言与法条两方面的压力，搞得男孩时常烦躁。他把法条重点抄在小纸条上，贴在家里各个地方，看到就复诵。堂本光一有一次做饭，打开锅盖，看到里面贴了一张“隐私的定义”，大受震撼，从此对他背书都很尊重，从不打扰。

餐桌上还放着没洗的碗碟，大概是吃完午饭犯懒，躺在这里看书，把自己活活看睡着了。堂本光一脱了毛衣外套，小心地把人和神圣的法律书一同盖上。他蹲得很近，像小动物盯着树林里的一朵小花，就算常常见到，也忍不住好奇打量。堂本刚睫毛很长，眉眼生动，鼻翼随呼吸一张一合，毫不设防，让人心生喜爱。小动物凑近了，想要尝尝花的味道，他的唇落在堂本刚嘴角，几乎只触到皮肤的绒毛，便像烫着一样缩了回来。

堂本光一自己作恶，又自己脸红，站起身跑去厨房煎饺子，路上还不忘收堂本刚的碗碟，顺便替他洗了。堂本刚又过了十几分钟才醒，听见他起来了，边哭嚎着书背不完，边来抢他的饺子吃。堂本光一眼看着对方手伸过来，赶紧喊：“里面有虾！”

堂本刚收回手，一脸不信任地看着他：“这么巧有虾？”

是真的，但他做了贼就有点心虚，为表诚意，许诺道：“以后都不买了。”

堂本刚被他逗笑，说倒也没必要，和他闲扯两句天气，晃晃悠悠抱着法条回房去了。堂本光一此后真没再买过含虾的饺子，这个习惯持续了太久，以至形成自然，唯有和人吃饭点了虾，才会想起为什么。记忆太重太清晰，让他每次都失神。

堂本刚现在不必天天背法条，也熬得住夜了。他替堂本光一把面盛出来，堂本光一就在一旁问他：“你是什么意思？”

堂本刚端着面碗出来，放在餐桌上，又回身去给他拿筷子。堂本光一尾巴似的赘在他后面，又问一次：“什么意思？”

“什么什么意思。”他被问得气恼，筷子放面碗上，命令道，“赶紧吃你的。”

堂本光一坐下，举着筷子，跟他抱怨：“我现在哪有心思吃饭啊。”

堂本刚在他对面坐下，给自己倒了杯凉水，喝一口，心里紧张得要死了，拿出讲什么鬼话都云淡分清的风度：“我的意思就是，我喜欢的人是你。”

堂本光一情不自禁：“你喜欢男的？”

堂本刚头疼：“不然你是女的？”

堂本光一惊疑不定地看了他一会儿，耳尖肉眼可见地泛了红，堂本刚跟着他不好意思起来，刚才被堂本光一气着，加上酒精作祟，他行事没有多想，现在后知后觉慌了，他扭开脸，小声嘀咕：“看什么啊。”

堂本光一模糊应了句“没什么”，头埋得低低的去吃面，什么味道都没吃出来，只觉得很烫，又很渴，像回到了当年那个大雪天的午后。

两个人各怀心思，一个就说要去洗澡，落荒而逃；一个几口吃完了面，关进书房继续写稿子。堂本光一深夜终于忙完，推门回卧室，堂本刚背对着他，看起来已睡熟了。堂本光一掀开自己的被子躺下，床垫起伏，又回到平衡。他安静地躺着，黑暗里能听到自己的心跳与堂本刚的呼吸。呼吸声很平稳，也许过于平稳了。

“在装睡。”堂本光一不带什么情绪地拆穿他。

身边又安静了片刻，才传来堂本刚模糊的声音：“干什么。”

“你喜欢我，那你要什么。”外头月亮高悬，但对夜行动物来说，这时候精力最好，堂本光一平躺着，冷静地问他，像完成一场犀利的采访，“叫我记住你喜欢的是我？就这样？”

堂本刚慢慢翻了个身，对着他，手很乖巧地贴在脸颊边：“你给什么我就要什么。”

多年妄想一朝成真，堂本光一像个反复查询余额的守财奴：“那我要是不给呢？”

“不给我就再等等，”堂本刚好像早就考虑过这问题，很快完成证人问询，“除非你给别人，那我就不等了。”

堂本光一被这假设刺痛，沉声问他：“你也去找别人？”

“我就不要了，”堂本刚轻轻叹了口气，声音像月色般温柔包裹堂本光一，“别人给不了的。”

堂本光一咬牙，心被轻易地揉搓，挫败却毫无办法。他翻过身，伸手压过堂本刚后脑，几乎是撞到他的唇上。堂本刚的嘴唇暖暖的，很软，触到他以后分开，比他更迫切地贴了过来。他们像在较量谁的欲望积攒更久，疼痛的知觉及呼吸的必要统统退让，对对方的欲求占据本能。堂本光一的睡衣被揪住，捏紧，抓皱，他更紧地搂住对方的腰，将人几乎拉成满弓贴在自己身前。

堂本刚感觉到堂本光一的反应，坏心地曲起膝，顶到堂本光一两腿中间，用足弓轻轻磨蹭他的小腿。堂本光一重重出了口气，咬他的舌尖，让他小声呼痛，终于分开一点。堂本光一说他：“不要再煽风点火。”

堂本刚舔舔嘴唇，轻声问他：“这火还要我点吗？”

堂本光一的眼睛适应了黑暗，得以看清一些怀里的人。在太多这样的夜晚，他想象堂本刚拥抱别人：在咫尺的地方用漂亮的眼睛望着，用好听过头的声音说柔情的话，慷慨投入满腔干净的爱意。他时而被欲望折磨，时而因嫉妒发疯。他长大了，学到许多稳重，但欲望不在此列。

再开口时他声音有些发干：“今晚不做。”

堂本刚愣了，在黑暗里红了脸，依旧攥着他的衣服：“说什么呢……”

“没有东西。”他含糊地解释，又凑过去，舔舐堂本刚的嘴角，勾引他与自己接吻，手探下去，握住堂本刚，低声地哄，“刚君，也帮帮我。”

堂本刚无暇探究堂本光一的情感，但感受到与自己同等的欲望。所有的感官都被放大，他被一只手完全地拿捏，情感终于挣脱了心，猛灌到全身，以轻声的呼唤送入黑夜。

“光一……”

第二天去上班花了一些时间，两个人都困得要死，到了车库，堂本光一熄火，却没动。堂本刚问他：“怎么了？”

堂本刚的嘴角被他磕破了一些，看着触目惊心，堂本光一盯了片刻，凑过去：“亲一下……”

堂本刚冷静地推了他一把，径自开门。

“亲了就上不成班了，你放过我吧。”

进了编辑室，堂本光一就没空想这些事儿了。编辑记者们已经坐到了会议室里，要开新一期提报会议，只等着迟到的主编。他目送着堂本刚进了办公室，推门进去坐下，笔记本往桌上一丢，冲聊得火热的同事们喊：“开会开会！”

松崎祐介探道：“主编看起来心情不错？”

福田悠太搭腔：“有什么开心事？”

辰巳雄大难得来开会，低调地不吭声，默默低头在群组里发了一条：请注意主编左侧颈部的红色痕迹。

堂本光一清清嗓子，假装听不见，直接进入会议正题：“岸，你讲讲在做的那篇稿子。”

岸优太举着笔记本站起来，又被主编示意坐下：“这里开会发言不用起立，他们要是想打断你也会直接插嘴，你就坐着讲。”

“是。”年轻人点点头，认真地读起了笔记本，“目前我在跟的是一起贿赂案，我在查去年献金的数据收集过程中，发现一笔数目对不上……”

会开了很久，堂本刚看见里面聊得激烈。堂本光一一直坐着，过一会儿换换重心，来回歪在椅子上。编辑记者们轮番说话，有时候一副杠上的样子，堂本光一就用笔点一点激动的人的方向，让他们冷静。坐在桌尾的岸优太看起来最紧张，捧着笔记本，时不时奋笔疾书，虚心受教的样子，偶尔开口的时候，神色却很坚定。

最后会终于开完，编辑记者们鱼贯而出，三三两两站在过道上低声讨论。堂本光一跟岸优太并肩出来，低声跟他嘱咐着什么，新进记者点点头，堂本光一就拍一下他的肩膀，让他走了。

堂本刚完全不知道他们在干什么。他是个不主动插手的法务，律师函来他接，有争议了他调解，用最硬的手腕给这群人最大的自由。他无意识地抓着钢笔，将笔盖摘了又盖，余光盯着堂本光一，明知没有必要，还是希望他能来交待两句。

看见新闻从业者的使命感和决心，堂本刚总会惴惴不安。他不知堂本光一怎么看他，是否已觉得志同道合，还是根本不愿意再向他展露理想。

堂本光一向他这边走过来，旁边是一个很少来编辑室的陌生面孔，他们停在不远处，说了几句话。堂本刚实在好奇，佯装去茶水间，端着个杯子过去，听见堂本光一叫他辰巳，正提一些新闻的进展。等他回来的时候，从堂本光一身后路过，正巧听到堂本光一厉声说话。

“你老盯着法务干什么！


	9. Chapter 9

堂本刚装没听见，低头想从他们身边过去，记者却叫住他：“刚老师。”

看到堂本刚，堂本光一收敛一些，立在一边装没事人，不让别人盯，自己的眼睛却总往法务身上瞟。

辰巳雄大热情地说：“老师，我这次稿子有几张图片想用，但有一些版权问题，能麻烦老师帮忙看看吗？”

堂本刚应了：“你发给我吧，我替你看看。”

“版权的事情应该自己解决，”堂本光一不满意地插话，“不要拿这种小事给法务增加工作。”

堂本刚憋了一个笑，好脾气地对记者说：“没关系，给你把把关。”

后辈千恩万谢着走了，堂本光一却没回办公室，还在他身边站着。堂本刚端一杯热茶，悠悠问他：“没事要做啊？”

“有……”堂本光一看他一会儿，视线转到他嘴角伤口上，小声问，“疼不疼？”

堂本刚看出这人心有邪念，也压低了声音，反问他：“你咬的时候怎么不问我疼不疼？”

“顾不上。”堂本光一又想起来自己的遭遇，向他抱怨，“我的脖子也被你……”

“主编，”堂本刚正色打断他，义正言辞，“再聊下去这班我不想上了啊。”

堂本光一闭了嘴，又在堂本刚带笑意的注视里磨蹭了片刻，终于决定回去上班。他擦着堂本刚的手臂，黏黏糊糊地过路：“晚上让你咬回来。”

松崎祐介改完两篇稿子，拿出手机偷闲，看见群组里的消息。

辰巳＿太可怕了：法务的嘴角都破了……

福田＿是真的：......

松崎＿是真的：主编好猛啊。

辰巳＿太可怕了：我就看了法务几眼，主编就对我乱发火。

松崎＿是真的：哈哈哈哈哈

福田＿是真的：不会真的是真的吧……

辰巳＿太可怕了：就是很可怕啊！

松崎＿太可怕了：越冈呢？

福田＿太可怕了：说起来今天一直没他消息

松崎祐介刚准备打字，看见主编办公室门开了，堂本光一快步出来，径直走向法务办公室。他敲门进去，堂本刚抬起头来跟他说话，没过多久，堂本刚站起身来穿起了外套。

堂本光一开车送堂本刚回家拿东西。越冈裕贵从大阪给他打来电话，说是跟一则新闻的时候，被人控诉强闯民宅，这会儿被扣在警局了。这则新闻他跟了很久，一个人在大阪做调查报道，出了这事难免发慌，心里还委屈，听到遥远的主编的声音，简直要落下泪来。堂本光一心疼下属，叫他不要慌，先出示记者证，说他去找法务商量一下，看能不能去捞他。

那边听了“法务”两个字，不知怎么情绪稳定了，沉默片刻才说：“新来的那位堂本刚吗？”

“对。”

“好，那太好了！”电话那头的声音甚至有些雀跃，“辛苦刚老师跑一趟了，不要急，我在这环境还可以，坐一会儿就当休息了。”

堂本光一莫名其妙挂了电话，过去找堂本刚，三言两语解释了。堂本刚也很干脆，起身就穿外套：“我马上搭新干线走。”

“我送你。”堂本光一看他关电脑收东西，“要在那边住吗？”

“看情况，可能要。”堂本刚冲他安抚地笑笑，“应该没大事，不要担心。”

“先送你回去收东西，”堂本光一替他拉开办公室门，跟着他走出去，“别太累了，晚了就住一夜。”

电梯正好在，他们进去，电梯门关上，狭小的空间仅有两人。堂本右手拎着公文包，左手晃荡，正撞到堂本光一的手。堂本光一扭头看他，他就凑近一点，下巴几乎架在对方肩上，眼睛闪着光看他，切切道：“尽量回来……想和你睡。”

电梯抵达车库，门不解风情地打开，堂本刚潇洒，先迈步出去了。堂本光一跟在后头，盯着他干净的后颈，满脑子不合时宜的想象。

堂本刚路上详细问了情况，判断问题不大，所以也没收太多东西，带了一套换洗衣物和一些日用品。堂本光一一直沉默着看他收拾，见他推着一个小行李箱从卧室出来，站起身接过来，掂量了一下，评价道：“还行，不是很重。”

堂本刚走到玄关换鞋，随口应他：“干嘛，怕我拎不动？”

“不想你带太多东西走。”堂本光一自己一脚蹬进运动鞋，靠在门上，嘀咕个没完，“这样家里你的味道多一点……”

堂本刚的心又被爪子挠了，青春期迟到十几年地到来，劈头盖脸搞得他没法理智，轻易让他丧失行动力。他站到堂本光一面前，双手搂住他的腰，把脸贴在胸口，深吸一口气：“主编影响我工作。”

堂本光一也抱住他，想到孤零零在大阪恐慌的下属，斟酌片刻，说：“抱五分钟应该还是可以的。”

成年人的生活真的太忙，眼前的温存比什么山盟海誓都值钱。堂本刚不想和他浪费时间讲酸话，直起脖子，啄一下他的嘴唇：“别光抱了，亲一下吧。”

堂本光一搂着他转了个圈，把人抱起来一点压在门上，急切地吻他。堂本刚很配合，搂着他的脖子，双腿圈过他结实的腰，整个人挂到了他身上。他被吻得面色发红，嘴角的伤口也隐隐作痛，堂本光一转而撒娇似的拱他的脖子，嘴唇在衬衫领口上方摩挲。堂本刚轻声喘着气，抬手解了两颗扣子，手指插进他发间，纵容他乱啃：“力气这么大…….”

堂本光一看见自己昨晚咬出的牙印，又在上面磨了一通牙，时间该到了还不肯放手，最后还是堂本刚揉了一把他的后颈：“该走了。”

他把最后一个吻落在堂本刚耳尖，由着红晕散开，贴着人说：“买好东西等你回来。”

堂本刚彻底没辙了，用力拍他的肩，让他退开，自己喘着气系扣子。堂本光一撩拨了一通，自己也不好受，红着脸帮他拎箱子，两个人又冷静了半天才出成门。

堂本刚到大阪行李都没放下，直奔警局。事情还算顺利，不必拖到第二天，他费一番周折把人带出来了。越冈裕贵从没见过他，但对他莫名很亲近，向他道谢，又说要请他吃饭。

“刚老师，大阪的东西比东京好吃！”

堂本刚奔波一天，有点累了，有气无力道：“我知道，我是奈良人。”

“我请您吃饭吧，”越冈裕贵知道他累，心里过意不去，“帮你订酒店，叫主编报销。”

堂本刚看了眼时间，六点多，他要赶回东京也未尝不可。累是累了点，但堂本光一出门前那句话撩得他冒火，恨不得回去把人压倒了啃。想到这，他又有了点力气：“不用了，我直接回东京，你回去休息吧。”

越冈裕贵感激无以言表，点点头，依旧崇拜地看着他。堂本刚笑着拍拍他肩膀：“等你回东京，叫你主编请我们两个吃饭。”

记者其实也累得够呛，和他在电车站告别，回家休息了。堂本刚查了查新干线时刻，午夜前到家没问题，正想继续赶路，手机上进来一个电话。

他看到来电显示，僵住了，手指在手机边缘无意识地移动，来来往往的行人一下没了存在感，他只看得到那几个字，情绪随之一落千丈。

他最终还是接起来：“母亲。”

电话那头的妇人“嗯”了一声，平和地问他：“回国有段时间了吧？”

堂本刚靠在墙边，手抠着行李箱把手：“一个月了。”

“一次也没回家来，这么忙吗？”母亲的声音变得有些生硬，“你父亲问起好几次。”

“他并没有联系过我。”

“你是儿子，难道不该你主动联系他？”母亲叹口气，“你就是这样，一直这么任性。”

这话好久没听过了，突然听见有些恍惚。堂本刚，快三十岁了，扪心自问，大部分事情都尽量让父母满意。他们说要去留学，他明明不愿意离开故乡，还是去了。他们说要读法学院，他讨厌透了背法条，还是读了。除了遇到堂本光一后萌生一些偏执，他实在不知道自己有什么“任性”。

“有什么事吗，”他平静地问，“我工作很忙。”

“既然他问起你，就回来看看他吧。”

他当年进当地最大律所实习，父亲头一次给他打电话，吝啬地给了他一句“还不错”。后来他辞职，父亲勃然大怒，此后他回家，父亲闭门不见，母亲语带埋怨。久而久之，他回家的次数越来越少，和父母的交流也接近于零。

堂本刚疲惫不堪，只想回堂本光一不宽敞的家，栽到他怀里大喊一声“好累”，然后被人宽容地接受，而不想去满足任何人的期望。他低着头：“最近太忙了，过段时间吧。”

“他住院了。”母亲严厉地说，“这样也不肯回来吗。”

电车站有前往奈良的电车，堂本刚盯着那个指示牌，一阵穿堂风，竟然有些冷。

“知道了。”他说，“我正在大阪出差，今晚回家住。”

母亲“嗯”了一声，叮嘱他一句“路上小心”，挂掉了电话。

堂本刚将沾了点汗的手机在外套上蹭了蹭，重新打开，给堂本光一拨电话。那边很快接起，堂本光一应：“刚？我听越冈说了，你什么时候到？我来车站接你……”

“光一，”他用了尽量平稳的语气，想做出平时潇洒的样子，“我要回一趟奈良，回国好久了，该去探望一下父母。”

堂本光一反应了一下，说：“应该的。我帮你请假，要去几天？”

“还不知道。”堂本刚还站在那个位置，一步未动，刚才靠想堂本光一得的那点力气，全都泄干净了，“不会太久吧。”

那边沉默了。堂本刚注意到，以为堂本光一生气或觉得他莫名其妙，想开口解释，嘴唇张开却发不出声音。电车站的广播在说，前往奈良的电车即将进站，他抓着行李箱，觉得该走了，又挪不动步子。

终于，听筒里传来堂本光一的声音。

堂本光一放轻声音的时候总显得很温柔，他说：“怎么了？告诉我。”

堂本刚开始相信，他唯一的偏执，可能是余下所有苦闷的解药。


	10. Chapter 10

电车在熟悉的车站停下，景致变化不大，空气却是陌生的。堂本刚出了车站，拖着行李箱缓缓在路上走，安静的街道里，滚轮摩擦地面的声音太刺耳，像招摇过市，让他感到无所适从。拐进小时居住的巷子前，他把行李箱拎起来，连脚步声都收得几近于无，走到家门前，深吸一口气，按了门铃。

母亲给他开门，又有将近一年没见，她却没问太多，只说了句：“路上还顺利吗？”

“顺利的。”他拎着箱子进门，站在窄小的玄关处，换上地上摆好的拖鞋，踏进客厅，有些局促，“父亲呢？”

“在书房。”母亲说，“你先把东西放下吧。”

堂本刚点头，上楼回了自己旧时的房间。房里很干净，一直由阿姨清扫，书架里摆了几套百科全书，看起来很贵，很新，他几乎没有碰过。其余的东西几乎都清空了，像随时供人提包入住的样板房。

堂本刚把行李箱放在墙边，打开台灯，看见书桌正对着墙上贴的时刻表。那是他上大学以前，父亲为他制定的每日日程，精确到分钟，坐在这里学习的窒息感从回忆里涌上来，堂本刚皱皱眉头，关了灯，转身出门去了。

书房亮着灯，门开了一条缝，堂本刚深吸一口气，敲门，里面传来男人的声音：“进来。”

他错身进去，将门掩上。父亲正坐在书桌后，皱纹更深了，白发更多了，但神色与过去并无二致，连桌上摊的书都与过去厚度相同。堂本刚向他低头：“父亲。”

“嗯。”父亲应了，目光从镜片后透过来，从头到脚地看他，“听说你现在在一家报社工作？”

“是，在《东京时报》。”父亲没让他坐下，堂本刚便继续站着，视线向下，回避他的目光，“我是他们的法务。”

“你从律所离职，放着大官司不打，大客户不接，就是为了这个？”

堂本刚不知他说的“这个”是什么。如果他指的是重新见到堂本光一，与对方成为志同道合的伙伴，那么的确如此。但父亲当然不知道这些。

“大官司也不是想接就有的，大客户眼光多高您比我清楚，”他清晰地说，“我不适合那种工作。”

男人安静了片刻，像在理解久未交流的儿子说的话：“你是律师，打赢官司就是你的工作，什么叫不适合？”

堂本刚还没来得及答话，上座的人继续带着压迫力说：“本事没有多少，就要挑案子了？恶人也有得到辩护的权利，你专业伦理都怎么学的？”

端着茶的母亲停在了门口，窗外的街道祥和安宁，堂本刚离开这个沉闷的书房很多年，此刻却被打回原形，与小时考试没考好或打篮球贪玩一模一样。他提醒自己记得呼吸，指甲无意识地抠进肉里，他不需要缘由地想念堂本光一，又想起堂本光一挂断电话前说“到家给我打电话。”

他鼓起一点勇气，抬起头直视父亲：“我没有挑案子，只是想做一些让自己开心的事。这些年我没有问你们要过钱，能够照顾好自己的生活，做喜欢的事情不可以吗？”

“你喜欢什么事情？”

堂本刚在这个问题里绕了千百次，早就有了答案：“我想做能堂堂正正向别人提起的案子。”

父亲面上染上一层薄怒，盯着他正要说话，书房门开了。母亲端着两杯茶进来，放在书桌上，对他说：“你父亲出院没几天，需要休息。你也去休息吧，白天再谈。”

堂本刚知道父母都上了年纪，无奈的生疏令他心里发慌。他问：“严重吗？医生怎么说？”

父亲“哼”了一声：“死不了。”

这是不愿与他再谈的意思。堂本刚没有喝茶，沉默地退出书房，回房间打开行李箱，抱着换洗衣服蹲在地上愣神。月光落在儿时显得很高的窗台，他从口袋里掏出手机来给堂本光一发信息：我到家了，先去洗个澡，一会儿给你打电话。

堂本光一很快回复：好。

已经十点多了，岸优太打完最后几行字，急匆匆跑进主编办公室。堂本光一放下手机，接过印出来的稿子。他抓一支笔，压在纸上，一行一行扫过去，做了几行批注，最后说：“没问题，明早就登。”

岸优太有些紧张，问他：“会给您惹麻烦吗？”

“这叫什么惹麻烦。”堂本光一轻笑一声，“明天全国的报纸都会羡慕我们。”

年轻人连轴转好几天，卸下一个大担子，顿感筋疲力尽。他收拾好了背包，挎到肩上，看一眼亮着灯的主编办公室。堂本光一正在电脑上打字，大概是最后编辑他的稿子，发给数位部门。实习生还坐在后头，反复刷新各大新闻社，以便及时更新突发新闻，几个电视屏幕上循环播放新闻台，世界各地人间百态。

岸优太站在那里看了一会儿，突然感到疲惫：他们写出的每一则新闻，充其量占用别人十分钟时间。他有火热的新闻理想：批判不公，发现问题，行使监督权，影响社会……但从梦中落到现实里，他面对的是权威、熬夜、利益冲突、快餐资讯和越发没有耐心的读者。

主编看起来忙完了，正倒在椅子里看手机。岸优太犹豫一下，挪过去，敲敲门，探出个脑袋：“主编，能跟您聊几句吗？”

堂本光一正等堂本刚电话，干脆地点了头，让人进来坐下，问他：“紧张？”

岸优太点点头，说“有一点”。

“我第一次做头版也是这样，交完稿子一夜没睡着觉。第二天起来看到稿子登出来，一天要刷十次评论，看别人怎么说，还上推特看有没有人讨论。”堂本光一耐心跟年轻人谈心，“你该高兴，这说明你也知道，这是很好的新闻。”

“那您看到有人讨论了吗？”岸优太有些期待地问。

堂本光一笑了一声：“几乎没有，那天新iPhone上市吧，讨论这个的人要多出几千倍。”

记者的担心得到验证，肩膀塌下去，低声感叹：“真是现实。”

堂本光一手机上出现一条信息，他看了一眼，说声“抱歉”，低头回了几个字，又看向岸优太，对他说：“新闻理想是很美好的，所以我们才愿意做吃力不讨好的差事。但比起现实，的确是美好过度了。”

在年轻人泄气以前，他接着说：“记者也是人，不是殉道者。对待报道工作可以一根筋，但对待现实世界，我们做的是慢慢转齿轮的工作，我后来也学会不钻牛角尖了。”

岸优太认真听完，想了想说：“希望我也能学会不钻牛角尖。”

“只看到自己坚持的东西，而忽视周遭，就太可惜了。”堂本光一好像想起什么事情，视线停顿在空气里，很快又转而鼓励他，“你这篇稿子已经很强了，你该为自己骄傲。”

堂本光一的手机又亮了一下，他低头看一眼，露出点笑意。岸优太看出主编还有事，起身谢谢他，出去替他掩上了门。

在电梯里迅速下坠时他想：主编又是什么时候，因为什么学会了这些呢。

堂本刚侧卧在床上，举着手机等。他没拉窗帘，今晚月亮特别亮，能让这个屋子显得没那么空荡。他洗完澡给堂本光一发信息，说“洗完了”。堂本光一回复：等我一下。

他习惯等待，十年也不是没等过。看了几则新闻，每个字都认识，却怎么都看不进去。时间过了不到五分钟，他就急了。堂本光一就是有这种神奇的力量，让他修炼出来的稳重、冷静和耐性都倒退十年。

他于是又打字：还没好啊——

堂本刚盯着对方的头像，屏幕还没暗下去，电话就进来了。

是堂本光一。

他的心重新跳动起来，又为自己刚才的催促不好意思，接起来装腔作势：“喂，主编，忙完了？”

“嗯，帮岸改稿子。”堂本光一声音轻快，在夜里显得特别柔和，“小孩儿紧张，来找我谈心。”

堂本刚躺平，枕着一只手臂：“谈什么了？”

“新闻理想被社会毒打的故事。”堂本光一简短地答了，又问，“你父亲还好吧？”

堂本刚之前电话没多做解释，只告诉他父亲生病了，听到对方问起，他说：“已经出院了，看起来精神还好。”

堂本光一手指停在桌上纸张边缘，一下一下地拨弄：“后天就周六了，要不要多待几天？”

堂本刚从这问句里听出点意思，笑：“你想要我多待几天吗？”

“我想要你……”堂本光一刻意慢悠悠重复，“想。”

话筒那边只剩呼吸声，最后堂本刚说：“明天就回来。”

堂本光一是想他回来，但并不是为了催他，又给他宽心：“不用着急，我又哪儿都不去。”

堂本刚想骂他“大骗子”，一跑跑十年的人好意思说自己哪儿都不去，又觉得能听到这话是苦尽甘来，只好吞下脾气，如实道：“家里也不怎么需要我。”

堂本光一问：“在家不开心？”

他语气很平稳，没带窥探的好奇，也没有小心翼翼或故作同情。因为是记者吗？堂本光一好像特别会问问题。只要他一问，堂本刚本来自己能应付的所有难过压抑，都变得需要抚慰。

“父亲一直对我不大满意，我在这里他也未必开心，”堂本刚盯着墙上那张时刻表，低声说，“他说要见我，不过是想挑我毛病。”

堂本光一不明白堂本刚身上有什么毛病可挑。他十年前一根筋，觉得眼里容不得沙子，希望堂本刚也是完美的。现在他懂得接受真实的他人，不苛求完美，反而觉得堂本刚正是完美的。

“那回来吧。”他没有多问，只简单地在这个夜晚托起一颗漂浮的心，“我接你。”

那边没出声，堂本光一的心更软了，他替此刻的自己说，替对方说，也替十年来许多的日夜说。

“我很想你。”


	11. Chapter 11

生物钟受阳光召唤，把堂本刚从睡梦里叫醒。他没拉窗帘，昨夜月光缱绻，勾得他心绪难平，但现在阳光明媚，刺得他眉头直皱。他从显得有点小的床上起来，出去洗漱，回来叠好被褥，换了衣服，把所有东西塞进行李箱，没留下一点痕迹。

楼下已有声响，大概是母亲起来准备早饭。堂本刚手在门把手上犹豫片刻，还是开门下了楼。母亲正盛味增汤，见他过来看了他一眼，没什么情绪道：“坐下吃饭吧。”

早餐丰盛，不像他在东京，早上急急忙忙去上班，能烤片吐司都算不错。饭桌中间摆了盘梅干，是他喜欢的下饭菜，与儿时味道大概一致。堂本刚心里软了些，问：“父亲呢？”

“不用等他。”母亲在他对面坐下，径直拿了筷子，“出院后在家休息，他起得比较晚。”

“身体要紧吗？”

“没什么大事，都是老毛病，每年住院检查调养一下。”母亲看了看他，“只是你都不怎么回国，他也不愿意告诉你。”

堂本刚没吭声，低头安静吃饭。过了一会儿，母亲开口了，声音里有难得的犹豫试探：“你说现在在报纸工作？”

“嗯，法务。”堂本刚答，“帮他们解决一些法律上的纠纷，不怎么忙，收入合理。”

“为什么突然想做这个？”

堂本刚愿意向母亲多说一些，但一旦涉及堂本光一，便不知怎么开口。不是不愿提他，只是宝贝捧着久了，拿出来给人看也怕碰着摔着。他想了想才说：“这个报纸做的新闻很好，我也想出份力。”

母亲不上他当：“为它回国？在美国就没有好的报纸吗？”

“我也想回国了嘛。”他看母亲不为所动，知道糊弄不过，只好遮遮掩掩交底，“报纸主编是我美国读书时的朋友，就是我的室友，您记得吗？叫堂本光一。”

“你是为了他？”母亲叹口气，和儿子同桌吃饭，是难得的温馨时刻，她斟酌着，不想让气氛太糟，“你做了律师，好不容易有机会让你父亲满意……”

嘴里的梅干突然发苦，堂本刚咽下去，停了筷子。他小声叫“妈”，又说：“我不能一辈子只为了让他满意吧。”

母亲沉默了，既没鼓励，也没反对。堂本刚便站起身子，说：“东京那边还有事情，我就先回去了。”

行李箱已经收好，放在房间门口。他提起公文包，拎了行李箱下楼，母亲站在玄关，递给他外套。堂本刚弯腰穿鞋时，又听到母亲有些疲惫的声音：“那你现在做的事情，是真的自己喜欢，还是为了让堂本光一满意？”

鞋带打了结，堂本刚愣着神，像不知怎么解开。他停顿了一会儿，才用力去扯那紧绷的绳结，重新系好。

“不管哪一个，都是现在让我开心的事。”

他拿好所有东西，向愁眉不展的母亲道别，推门走进阳光里。

东京时报的网络编辑早上上班，收到了主编排好的当日推送。他举一杯咖啡，打着哈欠点开，头条没看几行，瞌睡全醒了。他凑近屏幕，仔细读完整篇稿子，咖啡也没心情喝了，放到手边直至凉掉。

此时时间尚早，而几个小时后，这则新闻将出现在上万订阅者的收件箱中，成为大部分人的晨间阅读。

主编今天比往常来得早一些，进了办公室也不做事，就坐着，一声不吭。编辑室格外安静，只能听见噼里啪啦的键盘声。岸优太没见过这种场面，坐在座位里紧张得搓手，像在等隐形的炸弹爆发。

九点整，邮箱弹出推送提示。点开，头版正是他昨晚交的稿子，讲一笔预算如何被一群政客层层瓜分，里面点出了许多炙手可热的名字，而最大的几笔数额也被列得一清二楚。

当时岸优太第一天来报道，别人都忙，有人来送编辑部的快递，他就主动接了。他打开看到几张纸，列满名字和数字，看出事情不简单，就直接交给了主编。堂本光一看完，翻到寄件人的电话，打过去说了几句，回头问他，想不想做这则新闻。

岸优太当时吓了一跳：“我？这新闻很大吧！”

堂本光一只问：“不想做吗？”

怎么可能不想。

堂本光一说要替他确认消息来源，让他先下楼吃饭。他出来，看到主编又拨了一个电话，讲了很久都没停，便趁这个时间，去跟法务老师打了个招呼。

堂本光一没告诉他消息来源是谁，只说确认了是名单中的一个人，让他就以“机密来源”去做。岸优太对着财政预算和收到的数据，来来回回分析了几天，昨晚交了这篇稿子，由堂本光一亲自编辑后，今早刊登。

同事们之前开会就听说了，这会儿看到内容，还是议论纷纷。福田悠太坐在办公椅上滑过来，拍他的肩膀说干得不错。岸优太笑了，用力点头，又去看主编办公室，却见主编正接电话，眉头紧锁，看着相当不耐烦。他正好奇，便听见整个编辑室的电话像约好了似的，接二连三响了起来。

“我们当然不可能透露消息来源，田中主编。”堂本光一等的不是这些电话，此刻烦得要死，“你们也是做新闻的，这道理不用我讲吧。”

他挂掉这一早上第三个同业朋友打来的电话，在外面此起彼伏的电话铃声中，继续盯着自己的座机。电话响了，他伸出手去，在听筒上停了一会儿，直到响足三声，才接起来。

“喂，你好？”

这次终于是他等的电话。堂本光一像走上钢丝的人，面对万丈深渊，为了求胜，必须心平气和。他抓着电话背过身子，对着窗外明亮的东京街道，从容回答对方的问题：“恕我不能透露。”

那边又说了一段很长的话。堂本光一耐心听完，礼貌道：“那就法庭上见吧。”

堂本刚在新干线上接到社长的电话，一般都是秘书打来的，他走到车厢之间接起来，没想到是社长本人。

“时报今天那个稿子，你知道吗？”

堂本刚还没看推送，不动声色道：“他们登什么，一般不会事先告诉我。”

“我雇你是想减少麻烦，我怎么觉得他们胆子反而越来越大？”社长气不打一处来，“状都告到我这里了，时报搞这么大的事，也不先跟我说一声？”

车厢微微晃动，堂本刚抓了个扶手：“是不是说了，您就不让他们登了？”

“至少也要隐去一些名字！”社长怒道。

“正因如此，才不能事先跟您说。”堂本刚沉声道，“否则经过资本审核的媒体，还做什么新闻？”

社长被他顶得一口气哽在喉咙里，半天才说：“什么资本不资本，你等着给他打官司吧。”

堂本刚眉头一皱，那边已经挂了电话。他来不及走回座位，直接点开时报的应用，看今天的新闻。车厢之间人来人往，还有没座位的年轻人罩着耳机靠在门上闭目养神。他立在原地，摇摇晃晃地看完，愣了一会儿神，边在脑子里打算盘，边打算收起手机回座位。这时候，手机又响了，他看了一眼，马上接起。

“光一？”

堂本光一像没事人一样，问他：“在哪？”

“新干线上，中午到东京。”

“正好，我午休时间来接你。”

堂本刚“嗯”了一声，握着手机等着。他想，他们之前开会开得热火朝天，就是在谈这个？堂本光一和岸优太反复加班讨论，也是在写这个？整层楼的人都知道这则新闻，唯有他在玻璃办公室里坐着，一无所知，与这些追求真相、行使监督权的新闻从业者有着隐形的界线。

“刚？”堂本光一又叫了他一声，在电话里轻声叹了口气，“看过今天的推送了？”

“看了。”他忍不住抱怨，“你也不先知会我一声，我又不会拦着你，至少让我有点准备……”

堂本刚突然住了嘴，他意识到自己的情感作祟。不被信任的心结一直存在，但若不是最近和堂本光一走得太近，对方又显得毫无保留，他必然不会说出这种话来。作为法务，这些抱怨太越界了。

他正打算岔开话题，堂本光一却开始认真向他解释：“这种新闻本来就是机密的，昨天开会告诉他们，是要统一事后回应的口径，以免有人打听，没有刻意瞒着你。“

堂本刚盯着车外迅速倒退的风景，真得到解释，又觉得不好意思起来，小声讲假话：“我知道的。”

堂本光一笑道：“法务快回来吧，有人说要我上法庭了。”

堂本刚这才没心想别的了：“怎么说的？”

“等你回来再说吧。”堂本光一无所谓道，“你先专心赶路。”

新干线平稳得很，也没什么需要专心的，堂本刚站着累了，干脆靠到墙上：“刚才社长打电话来，叫我准备帮你打官司呢。”

“他打给你？”堂本光一立刻警惕，“我就说怎么没来骂我，原来找你撒气去了？”

社长骂堂本光一，只会越骂越上火，没想到现在找法务，还是给自己找了一肚子气受。堂本刚说：“没什么，反正他现在不能炒了我。”

电话那头安静了一下，堂本光一的声音变低了，听着垂头丧气的：“我是不是又让你为难了？”

新干线快到名古屋站，要下车的人走出来，门口一下变得有些拥挤。堂本刚挪了挪步子，让到边上，像终于等到洞里冒出头的小动物。他小心措辞，怕把对方吓回洞里。

“不为难。”他说，“做什么都可以，于法于情，我以后只站你这边。”

他想说这句话想了太久，说出来像卸下重担，然后又不满足，像小屁孩一样向心上人卖弄：“官司我都能给你打赢。”

堂本光一被逗笑了，声音像在耳边，让堂本刚耳朵发热。他被这一站上车的乘客挤到边上，正想先挂电话，堂本光一又给了他一击。

“快点回来吧。”主编背对着满编辑室如临大敌的下属，悠哉地说，“东西我都买好了。”


	12. Chapter 12

堂本光一本来打的算盘的确是，午休时间接了人送回家，自己再回去上班。堂本刚坐在副驾上，一双眼睛亮晶晶看着他，嘴角带了点笑意，只凑过来一点，很安分问他：“这两天怎么样？”

他就受不了了，所谓成熟稳重立刻举起白旗，对方说什么一句话没听进去，伸手按了堂本刚后脑勺，凑上去亲他。车停在外面，不能亲太久，他松开人，直接打方向回家。

堂本刚说：“我跟你一起去编辑部。”

堂本光一沉稳地说：“去什么编辑部，不去了。”

堂本刚把行李箱打开收拾，该洗的衣服丢了洗衣篮，旅行装的日用品也塞回了柜子。堂本光一就倚在卧室门口看着，也不吭声。堂本刚不知对方是个什么算盘，磨磨蹭蹭过去，从他边上进房门，慢吞吞说：“那我换个衣服。”

他是去出公差的，带的是律师标准穿搭，西装外套脱了，此时剩一件白衬衫，领口敞着，下摆在西裤里，掐出腰线来。堂本光一在办公室天天看，现在却偏偏受不了，一把抓住他，张了嘴唇吻过来。堂本刚早受不了了，心里已经把他的T恤扒掉千百次，搂着他的腰，向他身上贴。

他等了太久，不是新干线的两三小时，或出差的两三天，而是从未熟到而立的许多年。堂本光一的热气扑在他脸上，让他发昏，忍不住喘出声来。堂本光一退开一点，哑着嗓子问：“这么快就喘了？”

他没什么面子，乱挑毛病：“你怎么天天都是黑T恤，不换衣服的？”

堂本光一推着他往床上去，好心解答：“我有好多件一样的……”

堂本刚让人压倒了，拖鞋掉在几步外，散得像他的魂，堂本光一轻轻拨他的头发，半压在他身上，停在有些距离的地方，用入了迷似的眸子看他。堂本刚嘟嘟囔囔说他：“怎么都不会买点别的。”

“没人帮我选。”堂本光一终于忍不住凑近来，亲他的鼻尖，又去吻他的嘴角，手不安分地解起他的扣子，“要不你这件衬衣，脱下来送给我。”

堂本刚本能地闭了眼，将身子向他手里送，脆弱的脖子也暴露出来，由人啃咬。堂本光一终于把他的衣服全解开，俯在他身上，相接的皮肤越来越热，一个吻印到他左侧胸口上。

堂本刚忍不住哼了一声，像要被这午后的太阳融化。他脑子里交缠着爱和欲，心和身体不分上下，各占山头，目的却一致。

想要他。

一个下午过去，太阳过了最火辣的时候，慢慢接近地平线，城市本该迎来黑暗，灯光却又接二连三亮起。

堂本刚面对着天花板，开始看见外头的彩色霓虹。他眼里蓄了泪，见到的都是晕开的影子。地上散落他们的衣服，和刚开封的瓶罐丢在一起，除了他的白衬衫，被堂本光一卷巴着，捆着他的手腕系在床头。

视线被撞击得摇晃，他的声音也支离破碎：“不要了……”

光被遮住，堂本光一吻他，动作未停，只是撒娇：“我好喜欢你。”

堂本刚心连着身体都不是自己的了，哑着骂他：“走开……”

“我从大学的时候就喜欢你。”堂本光一掐着他的腰，低沉的声音里夹着喘息，“我那时候都想着你……”

他埋到堂本刚耳边，说了几个字。堂本刚一抖，贴在他怀里，再也说不出拒绝的话。

“把这个解开……”他晃了晃被捆的双手。

堂本光一以为他不舒服，听话地去解：“是不是勒疼你了？”

双手解放，他抱堂本光一结实的后背，咬住他的耳尖：“就是我想抱抱你。”

堂本光一顺从地让他抱，背上很快平添几道挠出来的红印。有点疼，但没关系。他得到的太多，对未来的一切疼痛，都将无比宽容。

第二天是周六，一直到中午，堂本刚才睁开眼睛。他强大的生物钟也被过度疲劳摧残，发挥不了效果。堂本光一侧躺抱着他，嘴唇还压在他身上，以吻他肩膀的姿势入睡。

堂本刚迷迷糊糊了一会儿，轻轻把人推开，晃悠着去浴室。他感觉有点奇怪，但还算没什么不适。堂本光一很负责任，买了东西，且会用，还知道把他洗干净再睡觉。他牙刷了一半，突然觉得不妙，草草漱了口，跑回来把堂本光一弄醒。

堂本光一被人捏了鼻子，张嘴猛吸一口气醒来，看清床边坐的人，口不择言：“谋杀亲夫啊！”

“这位亲夫，”堂本刚油盐不进，铁面无私，“我想问问，你这一套套都是跟谁练的？”

堂本光一搓着鼻子，很没面子地承认：“没练过。”

堂本刚愣了一下，忍着呲溜的酸水说：“我不会介意，这么多年，你一时鬼迷心窍也正常。”

他装大方挺失败，非把前男友或前女友说成鬼迷心窍，说明自己才是正道。堂本光一却听出别的意思：“那你也鬼迷心窍过？”

“没有。”堂本刚郁闷，“我一棵树上吊死。”

堂本光一笑，坐起身来，被子滑下来，露出被挠过的胸膛。他抱堂本刚，下巴架在对方肩上，用鼻尖蹭他的肩膀：“昨天我说的话，你是不是爽过了头，都没听进去？”

堂本刚不屑地哼一声：“哪一句？你讲的话没几句适合白天复述。”

“我说从大学就喜欢你了。”堂本光一说，“主编给你上文字课，这句话的意思是，这十年里，我一直一直在喜欢你。”

短短一句话里，堂本刚的心被来回烤了几遍，简直要冒火。他也抱住堂本光一，作为一个律师，却放弃了和记者打嘴仗。

堂本刚慢慢想起，堂本光一给他身体的第一个亲吻，在左侧胸口。

“……我也只喜欢你。”

两个人厮混了整个周末，什么稿子传票通通抛诸脑后。之前的头版后续内容多，两天都跟不完，堂本光一事先跟他们开会都讲过了，记者们按部就班跟进。副主编松崎祐介被主编放鸽子，任劳任怨替他编版。从主编声称“有事出去一趟”，到再回编辑部，已经是两天后了。

松崎祐介过来跟他报备周末的新闻，盯着他的白衬衫，欲言又止。堂本光一看他一脸扭曲，又拿东西扔人：“有屁快放。”

“这衬衫，好眼熟啊……”他委婉地说，“法务是不是有件一样的……”

堂本光一又抓起一本杂志扔过来，理直气壮训他：“法务穿什么衣服你那么关心干嘛！少看人，多读书！”

松崎祐介眨眨眼睛，表示意会，又发出一声意味深长的“哦”，然后在主编把订书机扔过来之前落荒而逃。

堂本光一原地愣了会儿神，倒不是被人看出来有什么不好意思，他现在不太介意人家看出他和堂本刚有猫腻。倒不如说，他觉得再看不出他俩有一腿，这一屋子记者都可以退休了。

他是想起昨天晚上，堂本刚骂骂咧咧地折这件衣服：“搞得这么皱，好贵的知不知道！”

“我不嫌皱，”他边打游戏边无所谓道，“说好这件送我的。”

“你拿它捆我，还好意思要我送你？”堂本刚一脚踹过去，堂本光一的游戏人物差点丧命。

他倒也没生气，按了个暂停，直接起身脱了上衣，拎起刚被熨平的衬衣，向后一挥，利落地穿上，扣子没扣，露着自己健身房里练出来的肌肉，出卖色相。

“不好吗？”他慢慢地从下面开始扣扣子，“这样你在编辑部一看到我，就能想起这件衣服干过什么……”

堂本刚磨着牙瞪了他一会儿，扑上来把他扣好的扣子又全解了。

爱情真伟大。堂本光一看了一眼远处一丝不苟工作的法务。我竟然为了他游戏都不打。

堂本刚目不斜视，坚决不看主编办公室方向。他怠工好几天，事情堆了一些，还有那篇岸优太的稿子，惹官司的各种可能性都要考虑到。他忙了一上午，要是看到堂本光一那一身罪恶的白衬衫，估计又没心情上班了。

堂本光一事情也多，午饭都没好好吃，啃了个他带上来的三明治就继续忙。传票到底还没来，现在还在舆论发酵期，编辑室干劲很足。临近下班的时候，堂本刚闲了一点，拿出手机想看看网上的讨论，才看见几小时前收到的信息。

Junko：你们时报不得了，Koichi好厉害！

堂本刚仰躺着打字：谢谢夸奖。

纯子仿佛永远在线，很快回过来一条：我们眼光真好！

Tsuyoshi：跟你有什么关系

Junko：小气巴巴，好歹是前情敌，交流一下选男人心得都不行？

Tsuyoshi：也得势均力敌才叫情敌，你那叫单相思。

Junko：太嚣张了吧

堂本刚还没来得及回话，女人又来一条。

Junko：睡过了？

他想好的几十句顶人的话全忘了，脸上有点发热，一时不知回什么好。

Junko：完蛋，说中了！

Junko：爽吗？

美国人是不是天生不知道含蓄？堂本刚皱着眉头，手指在键盘上悬了半天，感觉隐私和堂本光一的一世英名今天只能活一个。

纯子正在商场试鞋子，踩一双细高跟正要起身，看到信息差点崴了脚把鞋跟磕断。

Tsuyoshi：非常。


	13. Chapter 13

检察院的动作很快，那篇文章出来一个多星期，涉事的几个主要人物就被带去调查了，因为受到关注很多，预计很快会开庭。

社长难得下楼来，和堂本刚一起坐在主编办公室里。堂本光一叫站在边上的岸优太也坐下，小孩儿战战兢兢到法务边上，坐下了，有点紧张地看着他。

堂本光一看着眼前几个比他还紧张的人，清清嗓子：“我先说一下，岸也不清楚消息来源是谁，所以对他问题不大。”

社长“哼”了一声：“你放心吧，法庭上保证没人抢你的风头。”

社长主编像一对怨侣，不讲道理只吵架。还好法务心无旁骛，替他们分析：“目前最大的问题是，消息来源也是这个利益团体的一员，那么法庭可能招记者和主编做证人，要求你们供出消息来源。”

社长大手一挥，干脆道：“那就供出来嘛，反正也不是什么好人。”

岸优太想张嘴反驳，主编抢在他前面道：“不行。”

“怎么不行？”

“供出保密的消息来源，我们的记者生涯就基本断送了。”堂本光一说，“事到临头就把人家供出来，以后还有谁愿意给你信息？”

他们生涯断送，那社长的报纸可能也要倒闭。商人想通得很快，叹口气：“那你就不说，法庭也没办法。”

“罚钱。”堂本光一简单地说。

“那就交。”

堂本刚插话：“拒不回答提问，可能被法官判藐视法庭，是要坐牢的。”

没多大的小房间里安静下来，堂本光一坐在椅子上，左右转了两下，看着最是轻松：“不会太久的，就是关几天吓吓我。”

堂本刚礼貌地笑笑：“然后放出来，继续开庭，你再次拒绝，再把你关起来。”

岸优太在边上说：“这是我负责的稿子，一定要牵扯主编吗？我一个人承担呢？”

“你们主编从一开始就想把你摘出去，”堂本刚放缓了语气，安慰边上要滴下汗来的年轻人，“你还年轻，更不知道怎么应付。你们主编……”

他看了一眼无所谓的堂本光一，半开玩笑半泄愤道：“你们主编皮糙肉厚，你看，一副死猪不怕开水烫的样子。”

堂本光一抿抿嘴，坐直了身子，表现出认真参与讨论的样子：“不会关太久的，美国当年纽约时报那个案子，也就关了几十天吧？”

“几十天。”堂本刚“哼”了一声，“‘也就’。”

社长叹口气：“这个新闻闹这么大，人家都羡慕我养了一群好记者。别的我不懂，要罚钱就交，钱的事情不用担心。”

“那就够了，”堂本光一说，“谢谢社长，您回去忙吧，别的事情我和法务商量。”

大忙人利落起身，又嘱咐他一句：“最近先别惹麻烦，熬过这一回再说。”

堂本光一想反驳，看到堂本刚一脸凝重，突然就收了，应了声：“哦。”

社长走了，堂本光一让瞎操心的岸优太也出去。年轻人一步三回头，仿佛觉得是自己害了主编，搞得堂本光一烦：“叫福田给你找点事情做，滚出去跑新闻去！”

人都走了，堂本光一歪过头，把自己放进堂本刚低垂的视线里，叫他：“刚？”

堂本刚抬头，看见他亮晶晶的眼，脸上那层霜也退了，露出点无奈来：“怎么心这么大。”

“做记者嘛，这种事情就是会发生。”

“关起来怎么办？你以为是去度假啊？”

堂本光一安慰他：“没事，熬一熬就过去了，我不怕。”

“我怕好了吧。”堂本刚往后一仰，脱力了一样窝在椅子里，一脸的郁闷，“我做律师，看着人家把你带进去，我受不了。想到你要受苦，我也受不了。过了这么久，我还是帮不了你。”

堂本光一心软了，眼睛停在他脸上，看不够似的。堂本刚做的是一本正经的工作，总穿着西装，处理缜密的文书，说专业用语，显得特别成熟。但近来在他面前，堂本刚越来越显露过去的样子，会累，会不想理人，也会气急败坏。堂本光一想不出怎么宽慰，趁着没人敢来打扰他们“谈正事”，转移他的注意力，硬拉对方来陪他追忆往昔。

“读大学的时候，我有点偏执。”他几乎没头没尾地说，“学新闻的人，太容易对世界感到愤怒了。恨不公平发生，恨弱势得不到关注，恨谎言掩盖真相，恨自己无能为力……”

堂本刚果然被转移注意力，一双眼睛有些忧虑地注视他。

“你是我那时最喜欢的事物。”堂本光一沿着回忆寻找字句，“我说'事物'是因为，我本来就不太信任人，非要说的话更喜欢F1和游戏，但喜欢你更多。

“我总觉得人类身上的很多弱点，你天生就免疫。比如喜欢撒谎、唯利是图、贪得无厌。世界上东西那么多，但对你，好像给你一个安静的地方，让你做点喜欢的事情就够了。”

堂本刚对他来说，是情窦初开，是欲望苏醒，也是对人类美好的认识。他从厚重的感情里扒拉半天，也只能说出一句单薄的话。

“我是想告诉你，你的存在就帮了我很大的忙。”

堂本刚跟他安静地对视了一会儿，脸有些发红，刚才的阴霾终于被逼退。堂本光一心里松口气，然后听到对方问：“那后来呢？我是不是让你失望了？”

有人敲门，堂本刚立刻收回了视线，转头看门口。这个问题哽在他心里十年，和堂本光一没和好的时候没法问，好上以后更不敢问，刚才顺嘴说出来了，其实也没准备好迎接答案。主编还没出声，他先抬手，叫敲门的福田悠太进来。

“刚老师，你也在。”福田悠太向他打个招呼，又向堂本光一递了一个信封，“法院寄来的。”

堂本光一还陷在堂本刚那句话里，听了这话没吭声，站起身接过信封，“唰”地撕开，从里面抽出张纸来。他扫了一眼，递给堂本刚。

“三天后开庭。”

堂本刚看了传票就走了，回自己办公室里整理资料准备开庭。他试探过堂本光一，但对方显然不愿意告诉他消息来源是谁。他知道堂本光一严守底线，不会告诉任何人，并不是针对他，但还是难免感到不被信任。

新闻从业者应受的法律保护，他早倒背如流。堂本光一还没做任何违法的事情，但一旦上庭，“藐视法庭“这一条，法官有权判罚。除了让消息来源松口，主动让堂本光一供出自己，这事情几乎无法收场。

那堂本刚不知道消息来源也许是好事。否则如果真要拉堂本光一去坐牢，他必然要内心煎熬，恨不得当庭替他供出来。

然后堂本光一又会失望吧？再来个十年，他可受不了。

堂本刚长叹一口气，听到有人敲门。是辰巳雄大，堂本刚帮他解决过一次版权问题，两个人还算相熟，对方有问题常找他商量。

堂本刚叫他在对面坐下，辰巳雄大推过来一份《东京日报》，正摊在头版，向他解释：“今天他们登了一份内部报告，本来应该是机密的……”

堂本刚兔死狐悲道：“那他们法务也够呛。”

“是吗？”辰巳雄大在椅子上不安地挪了挪，“会怎么样？”

“可能被起诉，说他们泄露机密，危害国家安全。”

辰巳雄大接着问：“那如果我继续追呢？反正被他们登出来了，不算机密了？”

“要看法院有没有发限制令，禁止继续刊载。”

堂本刚对上记者热切的眼神，自己慢慢头疼起来：“你要追？”

对方坚定地点头：“不可能不追。”

堂本刚叹口气。辰巳雄大以为他要劝自己少找麻烦，没想到法务一脸不耐烦，赶他走：“问我干嘛，找主编提报去，他说追就追。”

主编知道法务心情一般，事情一做完就插着口袋去法务办公室门口耍帅：“还在忙？”

堂本刚看他一眼，脸也绷不住了，带了笑意：“干嘛？”

“想提早下班。”堂本光一不以为耻，坐到他对面，老大爷似的，“问问法务有没有兴趣一起。”

堂本刚该准备的也准备了七七八八，闻言问他：“提早下班干嘛去？”

“楼下吃个饭？”堂本光一说，“那个上次情人节没吃成的，正好吃一吃。”

“你还惦记上了。”

“那时候还不是情人，现在是了。”

他们有一搭没一搭说着，堂本刚关了电脑，经不住诱惑，跟主编同流合污，早十五分钟下班。两个人下楼吃饭，吃完开车回家，各自换了衣服，又开始工作，简直本末倒置。

到了快十点，堂本刚先起身，伸伸腰：“洗澡去了。”

堂本光一在家打字习惯戴眼镜，皱着眉头像个老花眼：“去。”

“一起洗吗？”

键盘声停了，堂本光一抬头，隔着镜片看他：“这么有兴致？”

堂本刚相中他那金边眼镜已久，诚恳道：“对你一直很有。”

堂本光一打完最后几个字，敲下保存，合上了电脑，站起身来搂着堂本刚的腰往浴室走：“以前我们住一起的时候，你在里面洗澡，我就在外面自己解决……”

堂本刚不满道：“你怎么回事？”

“怎么了嘛！血气方刚，不是很正常吗！”

“我说你早说啊。”堂本刚把他拉进浴室，不脱自己衣服，反倒拉扯别人的同款居家服，“我那时候对你也……”

他看着堂本光一光裸的上半身，喉结滚动。

“……馋得要死。”


	14. Chapter 14

距离开庭还有一天。

编辑部里一切如常。主编收到传票后，依然按时上班，按时开会，按时骂人，用规律的节奏打散了大家的不安。连原本最操心的岸优太，都已经开始忙新的稿子了。堂本刚总还是有点心神不宁，在茶水间泡茶，结果心不在焉的，倒了凉水。

折腾半天终于端一杯茶出来，堂本刚忍不住往主编办公室看，辰巳雄大正坐在里面，面对着堂本光一不知在说什么，两个人神色都不太轻松。他眉心一跳，想起堂本光一不情不愿答应社长的“最近不惹祸”，又想起辰巳前两天找他打的预防针。皮鞋在地毯上停住，朝着两个方向来回转了几次，像主人犹豫不决的心。

堂本刚最后决定不去问，就当是主编和记者的普通谈话，说服自己不要草木皆兵。但他正要走，堂本光一抬头看见他了，紧皱的眉头还没松开，把他钉在了原地。主编看了他片刻，抬起手招了招，做个口型：“过来。”

法务端一杯茶，装作漫不经心，敲响主编的门，听到一声“请进”才入内。辰巳雄大跟他打了个招呼，一脸郁闷道：“我跟刚老师谈过了，他说听主编的。”

堂本刚在他边上坐下，茶放到桌上，不着痕迹地往前推了一点，问：“怎么了？是《东京日报》那事？”

“出限制令了。”堂本光一简单地解释，“法院说了，不允许任何媒体再刊登相关信息。”

记者又讲一遍：“《东京日报》不能登了，但我已经找到报告了。主编，你明知道越是这样，越是说明有问题……”

“现在如果登，是真的违法了。”堂本光一叹口气，比记者更委屈发愁，“出事的话社长也要受牵连。”

事情太大，辰巳雄大也不好再说什么。主编和记者各持观点，但愁眉苦脸却是如出一辙。堂本刚安静地等了会儿，看两个人车轱辘话都说完了，开腔道：“这样，辰巳你先不要耽误时间，去继续查。刊载的事情，我和主编再商量一下。”

他说完，又转过头征求堂本光一意见：“主编觉得这样好吗？”

堂本光一点了两下头，松了口：“先继续跟吧。”

辰巳雄大重燃希望，生怕他反悔似的，立刻跑了。这边主编依旧愁云惨淡，连看到帅气法务都难解他的抑郁。

“如果只是牵连我也就算了，但社长是发行人，我不能拿这个冒险。”堂本光一叹口气，“而且你也知道，我刚答应他，最近不惹事……”

堂本刚先没搭腔，抬抬下巴，用眼神示意他端来那杯茶。堂本光一乖乖拿起来，喝了一口，猫似的退开，张着嘴巴喊烫。

“慢点喝......”堂本刚就这么盯着他，等他喝下去小半杯，才说，“那天要不是我在，你也不会答应社长吧？”

堂本光一本来就心里有事，又刚跟人谈了老半天，半杯热茶下去，嗓子滋润了，心里也没那么着急上火了，悻悻坦白：“的确也不想你太担心。”

堂本刚向外看了一眼，大部分人在低头做事，但堂本光一这个位置能看到整个编辑室，相应地整个编辑室也能看到他们。虽然隔音不错，但外面的都是观察人的专家，他们讲话往往也绷着脸装正经。他干脆站起来，抓上茶杯，跟堂本光一说：“再跟我去泡杯茶。”

堂本光一不知他打什么算盘，但坐在这也是干着急，就起身跟着出去了。记者编辑们都打着电话、敲着键盘，只用一道道余光瞥过那对不紧不慢，一前一后的身影。

堂本刚把门关上，狭小的空间就只剩他们两个，别人连目光都插不进来。他一边烧水，一边说：“你的意思是，不希望我担心，所以不想惹事。”

堂本光一后知后觉感受到气氛不对，模棱两可道：“也不全是……”

“要是真的和我有关，那我别干算了。”堂本刚从柜子里拿出抹茶，正取勺子去挖，低着头没有看他，语气生硬，“我来之前，社长告诉我，你很难搞，只信新闻价值，愿意走法律的钢丝，法务们都被你气得要死。”

勺子敲在杯沿上，发出清脆碰撞声。堂本刚依旧低着头：“刚来的时候，你态度也很强硬，摆明了说报道的事情我不能插手。我也的确心甘情愿这样做，你以为是为什么？”

电热水壶正加热，里面的水渐渐沸腾。堂本光一没法答话，堂本刚也没有要他回答。

“做这个工作，是为了和你一起捍卫你的理想。”堂本刚说着激情的话，语气却很平静，“我经过那一遭，再也不愿意看到你理想受挫。那时候……算了。”

他顿了顿，继续说：“社长说，要跟你维持平衡，形成掣肘。但我不是这样想的，我想做你的助力，让你没有后顾之忧。”

水烧开了，堂本刚没有动。他双手撑在桌上，叹口气，转过脸，没有办法了似的看着堂本光一：“现在你反而怕我担心。是不是我做错了？”

堂本光一说不出话，他伸出手，想碰碰堂本刚，却在半空停下。他心中生出徒劳，好像自己总是分不清轻重缓急，怎么做都是弄巧成拙。

他过去只坚持自己的理想，要做最好的新闻，不接受任何妥协，眼里容不得沙子，结果就是非黑即白，把喜欢的人划到敌方阵营，差点把自己扯成两半。他落荒而逃，又长了十年，才想明白各人立场不同，事情都有程序。

堂本刚的确回来了，彻头彻尾变成他阵营里的人，但失去的时间已经变成对方的隐痛，在每一个望向他的眼神里写得清清楚楚。

“我这次只想好好把你留在身边。”堂本光一说得很慢，嗓音有些哑，“我不想再因为自己一根筋，让身边的人受伤。”

他对上堂本刚的视线，忍不住小声撒娇：“我怕了嘛。”

堂本刚怎么也不可能再生气了，他抓住堂本光一方才收回去的手，扣在手心里捏了捏，心软又忍不住骂他：“怕什么啊，傻子。”

两个人从茶水间出来，一开门遇上假装凑巧路过的好几位编辑。松崎祐介向他们问好，若有所指道：“用完茶水间了吗？”

堂本刚轻轻笑了一声，走快几步自己先溜了。剩下个像偷情被抓包的堂本光一，他清清嗓子，发号施令：“叫辰巳来找我一趟！”

辰巳雄大从边上两步跨过来：“主编你找我？”

堂本光一被吓了一跳，不知道这群人都哪里冒出来的。他瞪了人一会儿，说：“我跟法务商量了，那个报告你继续查，出事了我们就打官司。搞什么事先审查，给他们脸了？”

一群编辑记者围着他，本来是想听个墙角看个热闹，听了这话都站直了，殷殷看着他。堂本光一刚才狂劲发言，这下又不好意思，在茶水间跟前摸了摸鼻子：“以后大家想做什么，都不用顾虑太多。”

他看了一眼堂本刚的方向，忍不住笑。

“我们的法务很厉害，官司都能打赢。”

第二天就要开庭，堂本刚晚上又在熟悉过往案例，整理证据。堂本光一白天把事情都做完了，在他后头来回走了两圈，终于憋不住，过去弯腰，下巴放人家肩膀上：“怎么又在看啊。”

“你是真的不紧张。”堂本刚叹气，“我就没开过这么紧张的庭。”

“你都翻来覆去看了几十次，也看不出什么来了。”堂本光一打了个哈欠，捏了捏堂本刚酸痛的颈椎，“不如跟我一起睡觉。”

这才十点出头，堂本刚根本不太信：“你困了？”

堂本光一演技浮夸地又打了一个哈欠：“明天要早起嘛……”

法务在茶水间能发火，在家对人宠得没边儿，把台灯关了，起来拉他去卧室：“我倒要看看你是不是老老实实睡觉。”

堂本光一被人拉进房，丢上床，躺下了，被子盖到脖子上，掖得严严实实。堂本刚居高临下看着他：“你睡一个我看看。”

“你这人怎么这样，”堂本光一把被子拉下来一点，伸手拉他，“办公室恋情不行，白天看腻了，晚上懒得理我。”

堂本刚也躺下，单手撑着头，从边上看主编胡说八道。等堂本光一消停了，一双眼睛带着笑，扑扇扑扇看他，他才凑过去点儿，亲那人的嘴角：“希望明晚上还能见着你。”

堂本光一知道他担心自己被判藐视法庭，当场拘留。他没法安慰，只好转移话题：“你今天有句话只说了一半。十年前，那时候你怎么？”

堂本刚伸手点了点他的鼻尖：“我肝肠寸断。”

“……”

“心如刀割。”

“……”

堂本刚已经笑起来：“痛不欲……”

他被人扯到怀里，头发揉了个乱七八糟。堂本刚挣起来，趴在堂本光一胸膛上，笑得露了好多牙齿。堂本光一拿他没办法，简直像面对顽劣的青春期男生，束手无策，只好捏他的脸。

“别捏。”堂本刚一把拍开他，把这话茬简单地了结，“再伤心也只是那时候了，以后都不会了。”

他把失恋、辞职、自我怀疑还有转变方向的所有困难都大方地一笔勾销，只将爱意留给堂本光一。

“真的睡吧。”他说，“晚安。”


	15. Chapter 15

开庭时间定在上午。堂本光一穿了身西装，堂本刚给他选了条领带，系了漂亮的温莎结。他不大习惯，坐驾驶座上想松松领结，堂本刚坐边上，腿上摊着一个资料夹，笑着说他：“好不容易系好的，别动。”

堂本光一发动车子，嘟嘟囔囔个没完：“打官司就是这一点最麻烦。”

“律师可不是这么想的，”堂本刚敲敲腿上厚厚一打资料，“你就让我省点心吧。”

旁听的人并不多，堂本光一坐着等了很久，本想认真听听法官说什么，但没多久就走神了。堂本刚在他边上，面前放了个本子，手上拿支钢笔，看着法官，听得显然比他认真。法官哪有律师好看，堂本光一向椅子里坐了坐，不动声色地看身边的人。

堂本刚和平时不太一样。虽然他职业习惯，上班也会穿西装衬衫，但不知是因为领带，还是别的什么，今天显得格外不亲切。堂本光一眼睛向下瞟了瞟，看到擦得油光锃亮的黑皮鞋，尖头的，老套得像配不上他，但又把他衬得格外迷人。

他自相矛盾地品头论足，又想堂本刚大学时候，总是爱穿什么穿什么。有一年感恩节去纽约玩，堂本光一跑到百老汇看剧，堂本刚去逛了一天古着店。晚上在第五大道上见面吃晚餐，堂本光一看到一个花花绿绿的身影过来，半天才反应过来。堂本刚自然道：“挺冷的，刚好穿新外套。”

他看不懂太多，但还是毫无原则地感叹：“不错。”

堂本刚那时候边看餐厅推荐，边善解人意地说：“没有非要你欣赏，不要勉强。”

堂本光一想说，我是真的觉得你穿什么都好，又觉得大风刮着的纽约街头不适合说这黏糊糊的话，便安静闭了嘴。等堂本刚看好几家餐厅，扭头问他：“吃日本料理好不好？”

“好。”他说，“真的很好。”

就算是刚去律师事务所实习那会儿，堂本刚也会跟他抱怨，穿西装好麻烦，一进门就要扯开领带，西服外套丢开，躺在沙发上喊饿。堂本光一就把自己煎多的饺子，煮多的咖喱或做多的米饭分给他，他每天都在做多，以至于堂本刚后来不好意思，下班还给他带蛋糕。轻起司，重乳酪，草莓奶油蛋糕卷，刚烤好的蛋挞，布朗尼，或伯爵茶口味的千层。

堂本光一有一天终于反应过来，堂本刚下班累成那样，还要专程跑蛋糕店，实在没有必要。堂本刚就用手指抓了蛋糕切片上唯一一颗草莓，说：“恰巧路过而已，你喜欢就好。”

“其实也不是非要吃……”他揉了揉肚子，“会长胖。”

“光一根本吃不胖。”堂本刚不满地撇嘴，然后晃手上的草莓，“这个我吃了？”

蛋糕有点腻，那颗草莓是全场亮点，但堂本光一还是说“好”，就像他也没那么爱吃甜食，却总坚持把堂本刚带的蛋糕全部吃完。

十年的空白，他不知发生过什么，但堂本刚在这身束缚他的西装里，显得游刃有余。衣柜里的衣服颜色不多，他也想知道，堂本刚的那一堆古着都放到哪里去了。早上他自己迷迷糊糊绑领带，堂本刚过来给他解了，几下打出一个温莎结，说这样比较正式，适合上法庭。堂本光一在沉闷的法庭上，因为感到失去的时间无法弥补，生出多情的钝痛。

堂本刚微微扭过头，看起来是感受到了他的视线，做口型：“怎么了？”

堂本光一拉拉外套坐直，要堂本刚把耳朵凑过来，一副很要紧的样子，问他无关紧要的问题：“你在记什么？”

出乎他意料地，堂本刚露出促狭的笑意，把本子朝他推了一点，要他自己看。堂本光一低头，看到一张简笔画，一个小人坐在桌前，双目无神，嘴抿成一条线，几乎呆滞地注视着前方。堂本刚特征抓得太好，堂本光一一眼认出是自己，哭笑不得：“你就在搞这个？”

堂本刚抓着钢笔的手伸过来，写下一行字：听不懂法官在讲什么的光一。

堂本光一想把笔抢过来，堂本刚躲得飞快，还小气巴巴把本子也收回去了，装模作样翻了一页，继续禁欲且认真地注视着法官。堂本光一被他这系列操作惊呆了，愣神看了他一会儿，忍不住低头笑了。

十年，该变的变了，没变的还是没变。

堂本刚一向上法庭前几天会紧张，但真到了时候就不慌了，反正兵来将挡，水来土掩。像他这样的律师，开庭之前就对结果多少有预估，做好了准备应付各种可能。这次事关堂本光一，他还是有些心神不宁，画画也是为了缓解紧张，但逗着了主编又是意外之喜，搞得他有点得意。正这么想着，皮鞋被人踢了一下。

他低头看，堂本光一穿着黑色踝靴的腿伸过来，在他鞋尖上不轻不重敲了两下。堂本刚心跳飘移了一下，没舍得退开，呆了一下，半是报复半是警告地撞回去，堂本光一也不退，就这样和他鞋尖顶着鞋尖，不挪窝了。

法官说请证人堂本光一接受问询。他们放在一处的鞋尖分开，两个人不疾不徐站了起来。岸优太在后面坐着，紧张地挺直了背，看见法务轻轻在主编腰上推了一把，主编便向法官点头示意，走向了证人席。

问询由公诉人完成，堂本刚坐下，依旧是沉着冷静的样子。岸优太向前凑了一点，想求个安心：“刚老师，主编一定没事吧？”

他以为堂本刚会很快宽慰他，说一定没事。但方才一副泰山压顶我自岿然不动的法务微微侧过身，盯着堂本光一空掉的位置，半晌才动动嘴唇，小声说了一句：“我不知道。”

公诉人的问题他们多数演练过了，堂本光一答得很顺畅，援引宪法修正案及美国的保护法案，说明在证明这是最后手段之前，新闻从业者应有不透露消息来源的特权。钢笔笔尖停在笔记本上，墨水晕了一大片，握笔的人全无所觉，原地定着，无意识地用力，几乎把纸张捅破。

法官沉默片刻，说：“堂本光一先生，请回答问题。将此信息透露给《东京时报》的人，是否涉案？”

“我无法回答。”

法官：“那请回答，此人身份为何，身居什么职位。”

堂本光一向前弯了弯身子，对着麦克风：“我无法回答。”

法官把自己的麦克风拨开，对堂本刚招了招手。堂本刚放下钢笔，利落地过去。法官说：“堂本律师，你知道这个案子的影响力，如果那个来源也有违法事实，那么必须一同办理。”

堂本刚点头表示明白：“我相信警方和检方能通过其他途径，查明所有违法事实及涉案人员，而不是从一家媒体身上下手。”

“如果这样，我只能判他藐视法庭。”法官从上而下注视着他。

堂本刚心里咯噔一声，强迫自己不要去看证人席。他平静地说：“我仅代表时报的立场。我们绝不泄露消息来源。”

法官低头写了些什么，让他先回座位。堂本刚离开前说：“法官，我希望您意识到，逼迫新闻从业人员交待消息来源，是对新闻自由的损害，我们一定会提起上诉。”

法官漫不经心摆了摆手，堂本刚只好退开。他转身前看了一眼堂本光一，对方也正看着他。堂本光一安静地坐着，看他回到座位上坐好，合上钢笔笔盖。坐在后面的年轻记者探过来小声询问情况，堂本刚扭头低声回答，年轻人面上浮现震怒。

法官重新打开了麦克风，再次问他：“堂本光一先生，你是否依然不愿回答法庭向你提出的问题？”

堂本光一无意识地摸了摸脖子上的领带，视线与几米之外的堂本刚相交。他们从彼此眼里读到一样的坚定。

“我无法回答。”

法官“嗯”了一声，以波澜不惊的语气说：“藐视法庭，拘留至下次庭审。”

堂本光一站起身来，走下证人席，跟着法警向法庭侧面走。堂本刚坐在座位上没动，眼神一直黏在他身上，直到人进了门才收回来。他面部紧绷，用了很大的力气才压制住愤怒。法官宣布退庭，他跟上去，问：“我可以现在探望证人吗。”

这是一个保守的法官，只想查明贪污案，对于一个报纸主编高舞的“特权”并无兴趣，他说：“可以。如果你能劝他开口，我可以很快重新开庭。”

堂本刚没答话，向法官礼貌地道别。

堂本光一把外套脱了，隔着一个玻璃看进门的堂本刚。那人把鼓鼓囊囊的公文包放在一边，坐下来，很快地跟他说话。

“时报那边要交罚金，我跟社长说过了，他说你不用担心这个。你这边的问题，我们要起诉，社长会把整个公司的法务团队借给我，之后一定能有办法。”堂本刚语速很快，像要消除他的不安，又或是消除自己的不安。他顿了顿：“只是你要在这里委屈几天。”

“1976年，因为拒绝泄露消息来源，记者坐了40天牢，纽约时报报社被罚28万五千美元。”堂本光一说，“2005年，同样是纽约时报，这次那位记者坐了85天牢。”

堂本刚看着他，等他的下文。堂本光一叹口气，凑近玻璃一些，对着那些小孔，想要安抚人时声音总是很低：“如果没有这种心理准备，一开始就不会做这则稿子。这是这个职业的必然，我没有特别可怜。”

堂本刚这时候不想被他安慰，指出他的逻辑漏洞：“我可没有和那两个纽约时报记者上过床。”

坐在里面的男人笑了，他已不是热血上头的大学生，学会了宽容别人，却没有学会对自己妥协，时至此刻，依然因问心无愧而心安。堂本光一说：“我很高兴，刚。”

“那你怕不是个傻子。”

“好吧，也是有点害怕。”堂本光一老实承认，“但我高兴是因为，你一次也没有问过我，消息来源是谁。”

堂本刚不吭声，不想承认自己想问得不得了。他恨不得把那个什么消息来源直接打包塞进监狱，把堂本光一换出来。

“你肯定想知道，但你没有问。”堂本光一叹口气，“别离那么远，我要走了，过来让我看看。”

堂本刚听话地凑近了一点，神色依然紧绷着，装不出轻松的样子。他说：“我会再来找你，你在里面就当体验生活……不会很久的，我保证。”

“我相信你。”堂本光一用手指轻轻敲了敲他们中间的板子，像想用空气的震动给他一个吻。然后他站起身，潇洒地跟着法警进了门，连头也没有回。

堂本刚又在那里僵了片刻，才收好东西，快步走出门。岸优太在走廊里，迎上来跟着他，小声问：“刚老师，主编怎么样？”

“你们主编没那么娇气。”堂本刚干脆地说，然后他突然站定步子，转过头，认真地盯着岸优太，以至年轻人不知所措。

“岸，你到底知不知道消息来源是谁？”

岸优太愣住，他嘴唇翕动，结巴道：“我真的不知道……我……主编一直不让我接触他……“

堂本刚的电话响了，他看了一眼接起来：“越冈，到东京了吗？”

岸优太在旁边战战兢兢等着，堂本刚和电话那边的人约好之后的见面地点，挂掉电话又看向他，声音是从未有过的严肃。

“我现在要带你去见越冈，他是调查记者，刚从大阪赶来。”他说，“你要告诉我们所有你知道的信息。”

岸优太惊疑不定地看着眼前的人，往常法务身上温润的气息，经过今日的法庭全都消失不见，只剩下厚重的压迫感。

堂本刚证实了他最差的设想。律师掷地有声地说：“我们必须查出消息来源是谁。”


	16. Chapter 16

2005年，纽约时报记者朱迪斯·米勒因拒绝向法庭作证，说出向她泄露秘密特工身份的消息来源，被判藐视法庭，判刑18个月。纽约时报发表社论，说明这并非将自由凌驾于法律之上，而是反抗合法却不明智的命令，保障更大的利益。

每一个学媒体法的人都熟悉这个案例，岸优太也不例外。他绞着手指，屡屡看沉着脸开车的堂本刚，直到开至约定地点，堂本刚熄火准备下车，才鼓起勇气开口。

“刚老师。”他打了一路腹稿，尽量简略地说，“如果消息来源被泄露，就相当于告诉所有人，《东京时报》不值得信任；相当于告诉他们，向我们透露信息，可能招致报复或灾难。”

“行使监督权是媒体最重要的功能之一。”堂本刚没有催促，安静地坐在座位上接他的话，“为弱者发声是你们的追求，如果因为害怕招致报复，导致没有人愿意再揭露权威，那么媒体的存在价值就摇摇欲坠。”

岸优太为他的明事理连连点头，进一步道：“主编一定也不希望，我们通过追查出消息来源，放他出来。”

堂本刚像在问他，也问自己：“那怎么办？”

岸优太积极地说：“我们可以刊登社论，在舆论上引导支持主编；然后用过去的判罚做依据，上诉到高等法院。”

堂本刚沉默了一会儿，心乱如麻，想反问一句“你觉得我没考虑过这些吗？”又于心不忍。岸优太就像十年前的堂本光一，充满理想，相信正义，有最脆弱又最坚强，最幼稚又最可贵的决心。他平复了一下呼吸，尽量平和地说：“这些我都想过。”

他在年轻人不解的神色中解释：“就说2005年那个案子，纽约时报是最大的报纸，为自己的记者登了长篇社论，他们也上诉到了最高法院。结果呢？最高法院驳回，朱迪斯还是入狱了。”

岸优太没说话，他知道法务本可以用更难听的话打碎他的天真，“你写的社论比纽约时报更强吗？”“上诉了你就确定能赢吗？”但对方没有，只是点到为止。他难以反驳，默认一般，伸手打开了车门。

堂本刚也下车，关门落锁，与落后半步的年轻人一同向咖啡厅走。

“你要相信我，岸。”他想让岸优太放心，部分的他，也在内心里向十年前与他走上歧路的堂本光一宣誓，“我尊重且维护你们的新闻原则，不会做让主编或你失望的事。”

越冈裕贵已经看到了新闻。他在这个没什么人的偏僻咖啡厅，找了一个靠窗的位置。堂本刚半小时后到了，他站起身招了招手：“刚老师。”

堂本刚过来坐下，后面还赘着个小尾巴，对他是生面孔。堂本刚给他介绍：“这是岸优太，那篇稿子的执笔记者。”

“啊你就是岸，”越冈裕贵拍拍他的肩膀，欣赏地笑，“福田常夸你，稿子写得真不错。”

前辈们再怎么夸，一篇稿子把主编送进监狱，岸优太实在忧大于喜。他坐在堂本刚边上，像个紧张的孩子：“我真的不知道消息来源是谁，主编根本没有让我跟他交流过。”

“没关系，我们可以查。”越冈裕贵做了很久调查记者，早习惯这种情况，“做记者不能老把‘不知道’挂在嘴边，知道吗。”

堂本刚问他：“你看了那些公开文件，有什么发现？”

“能掌握这些信息的，首先一定在他们内部，所以范围其实并不大。”越冈裕贵选的是一张大桌子，足够他把印出来的资料摊开，“以我对行政部门划分的了解，大概就在这几个单位内。”

堂本刚看了看，说：”我倾向于把得益很大的人先排除，他们突然良心发现的概率太低了。“

越冈裕贵赞同地点头：“其实不难查，但我刚拿到文件几天，还需要一些时间。”

岸优太不知道堂本刚什么时候做了这些安排，想必主编也毫不知情。那边两个人又讨论了一会儿，然后堂本刚问他：“岸，关于收到的包裹，或者分析的那些数据，你能想起什么吗？”

“我实在猜不出……”其实在来的路上已想了千百遍，他盯着那几张表格，突然道，“就是这个表格，是我整理的。当时实际收到的是文档，格式很乱，不像是太会用电脑的人。”

堂本刚问越冈裕贵：“有什么想法吗？”

他又拉过文件看了一会儿，对他们说：“给我几天时间，我需要打几个电话，找几个人。”

好像是有意要他忙，岸优太在之后的几天，一直被赶出去跑新闻，能用来胡思乱想的时间很少。开庭后三天，他下午筋疲力尽回了编辑室，看到堂本刚正和人在会议室里开会，对面的几个都是生面孔，他从没在编辑室见过。

福田悠太看到他的目光，向他解释：“是公司律师团队来的人，社长亲自派的。大概是商量上诉的事情。”

岸优太愣愣地点头，这才后知后觉地奇怪，为什么堂本刚没有把越冈裕贵约到编辑部来谈。虽说春天到来，天也黑得晚了，等里面开完会，外头路灯也已全亮了。堂本刚将几个一起开会的人送到电梯口，又折返回来，岸优太看准时机迎上去，叫了一声：“刚老师。”

堂本刚有些疲惫，眼下有些乌青，应了一声：“啊，岸。”

“能跟您讲几句吗？”

堂本刚推开办公室门，示意他进去，坐下才问他：“怎么了？”

“之前消息来源的事情，越冈前辈查得怎么样了？”

“已经查到了。”堂本刚说。

岸优太一惊，他问：“那接下来您打算怎么做？”

“先上诉。”堂本刚比谁都着急上火，嘴巴里头都起了泡，但讲出来的话又很稳重，“被驳回再说。”

岸优太放下一点心，想着无论堂本刚对消息来源如何打算，都是被驳回后的下策。堂本刚没有不耐烦，也没有显得郁郁寡欢，但整个人身上一股疲惫感，让人看了心惊。

他起身告辞：“刚老师，那我先回去了，您多保重。”

堂本刚看小孩儿走了，终于向后一仰，如释重负地长出一口气。他这几天都没睡好，自己忙个不停就算了，还跟催命似的赶律师团起草起诉书。现在律师们见到他活像见鬼，律师这个行业，越是有钱有名的，越是见人说人话，见鬼说鬼话，他们不明白怎么出了这么个异类，相当实诚地在卖命。

堂本刚可以狡辩说他是敬业，但被关起来的人不是堂本光一，他也不敢说自己会这么努力。这几天他不怎么睡，其中一个原因也是一个人睡堂本光一的床，那感觉实在不好受。好不容易躺下，大部分时间也在睁着眼睛胡思乱想中度过。

昨晚他想到堂本光一，想到他在里面可能受的苦，心神不宁，恨不得凌晨四点把律师团叫起来开会。他为许多人打过官司，但从没有这样牵肠挂肚，又甘受束缚。

如果是别的人，他查出消息来源后，大概会跟对方谈妥，要求对方主动作证，供认自己是消息来源。或找关系联络检察官，提供线索，由他们自己查出来，也就不再需要报社的证词。

但堂本光一不一样，他想要一个更高的新闻理想，想要不适宜的法律为言论自由让步。所以堂本刚要先走上诉这条路，即使成功率不高，又要耗费大量时间精力。

堂本刚终于在窗外蒙蒙亮时有了些睡意，他模糊地想，律师什么样的追求都有，他看似走了条不一样的路，但那并不是因为他崇高或正义。他的崇高和正义，都叫堂本光一。

上诉那天，律师团派了个小孩跟着。那小孩叫Jesse，是个混血，个子高，和所有年轻人一样，充满干劲。堂本刚在国外的工作伙伴多是外国人，Jesse又专攻媒体法，他觉得还挺亲切。交完文书，他去看堂本光一，小孩还主动跟着，说也想见见这个帅气主编。

堂本光一透过透明隔板看到个人高马大的小孩，有点冲击：“外国人？”

“混血。”堂本刚说，“专攻媒体法的。“

“哦。”堂本光一上下打量几眼，又说一声，“哦。”

堂本刚笑了，他看堂本光一脸色不错，心态平和的样子，放下点心：“已经上诉了，再等几天。”

“嗯，不要着急。”堂本光一也打量他，并没有那么放心，“有没有好好吃饭睡觉？”

“你这口气真像入狱多年。”他避重就轻。

“岸怎么样？”

“照你说的，福田给他找了一堆事情做，忙起来应该不太担心。”堂本刚没有提查消息来源的事情，“等上诉出结果我会告诉他的。”

“好。”

他们没了话，站在后面保持安静的Jesse不禁想，法务和主编果然如传闻，关系总是不容水火，你看这话不投机半句多的样子。

他还没来得及试图调解气氛，堂本刚就转过头跟他说：“你去外面等等。”

Jesse没反应过来：“啊？”

堂本刚做贼心虚，转过头不看他：“我有些……私事要跟他谈。”

要吵架了。Jesse心想。他识相地退出房间，不掺和别人的矛盾，站在走廊里等。

人终于出去了，堂本刚肩膀放松下来，问他：“还好吗？”

堂本光一认真交待：“很好。不用写稿，没法上网，挺悠哉的，每天睡眠时间八小时。”

“吃的还行吗？”

堂本光一笑了：“你好像妈妈。”

他骂：“不识好歹。”

堂本光一反问他：“你呢？黑眼圈好重啊。”

“事情比较多，这几天没什么时间睡觉。”堂本刚给他宽心，“今天上诉了，应该会好一点。”

堂本光一没说“照顾好自己”之类的废话，他敲敲隔板，又要堂本刚凑过来，讳莫如深道：“我教你一个提升睡眠质量的办法。”

“什么？”

“你可以抱着我的睡衣......哎你退那么远干嘛！”

堂本刚没好气道：“变态。”

后面狱警提醒时间到了，堂本光一起身前又跟他说：“其实刚才有句话我骗你的。”

堂本刚愣了一下：“什么？”

“我说我很好，其实也没有那么好。”堂本光一直率道，“想你。”

堂本刚被他这一直白搞愣了，半天说：“我也骗你一句。”

这次换堂本光一吃惊：“什么？”

“你的睡衣，”堂本刚顿了一下，“早抱着了。”

Jesse终于等到堂本刚前辈出来，看见对方的脸色，噤若寒蝉根在后头不敢吭声。

脸都气红了，关系这得有多差啊。


	17. Chapter 17

堂本光一不在，堂本刚也不开车了，他早上挤电车去上班，到得也不像以往那么早。终于从罐头一样的车厢里被推出来，看到好几个松崎祐介的未接来电，还未来得及回电，又一个打进来，堂本刚眉心一跳，唯恐出事：“松？怎么了？”

“主编今天释放！”松崎祐介兴奋地说，“可以放心了。”

堂本刚愣了一下，站台上一阵穿堂风，将他吹清醒了，问一句最傻的话：“真的？”

松崎祐介在那边笑：“真的真的，早报新闻，那个人自首了。我给你念一段：‘……并已同时证明，他是时报此前报道的消息来源。因此案目前入狱的时报主编，将于本日释放。’”

堂本刚安静地听完，一颗悬空的心慢慢落地，又因轻松飘起来，嘴角忍不住地上扬。松崎祐介又说了几句振奋的话，他左耳进右耳出，最后说：“那我去接他。”

副主编叹了口气：“抱歉，刚老师，您还是得回来一下。辰巳那个稿，调查团队快完工了，想跟您商量一下。”

“之前收了限制令不让刊登的？”

“对。日报那边在上诉，要求撤回限制令，但暂时还没结果。”松崎祐介说，“主编之前交待了，写好就登，您看……”

“那就登。”堂本刚说，“我现在回来。”

堂本刚回到编辑部，先给法院去了个电话，确认堂本光一今天释放。那边也说不清具体时间，但反正人能出来就好。堂本刚抓了个笔记本去会议室，松崎祐介和辰巳雄大已经在等他了，边上不知怎么还有个Jesse。他拉椅子坐下，应了一句句”早安“，问混血男孩：“你跑这来干嘛？”

“我在楼上办事，听律所说主编今天释放，专门来报信的。”Jesse热情地说，“听松崎副主编说有些法律困扰，想着留下看看能不能帮上忙。”

“Jesse人真好。”辰巳雄大相当稀罕地说，“自从刚老师来了，我对律师好感越来越强。”

松崎祐介连连点头：“还是主编有先见之明，一开始就叫我们对刚老师好点。”

堂本刚装作漫不经心道：“还有这事？”

“那时候我不是来叫你，去跟大家打个招呼吗。”松崎祐介热情出卖主编，“那之前主编说，新法务今天报道，大家要好好跟他相处。”

堂本刚还没来得及掩去笑意，Jesse疑惑道：“主编和法务关系还不错吗？”

“何止不错，”辰巳雄大吃着茶水间抓来的一大把饼干，“全报社都知道他们……”

几双眼睛一起盯着他，连手里主编自费给他们买的零食都显得如此烫手，他默默把本来要说的话和饼干一起吞下去：“是良好的合作关系。”

主编不在，他们得意忘形，差点嗑到本人面前。Jesse则颠覆了认知，瞪着眼睛良久说不出话。堂本刚心情良好，摊开笔记本问：“稿子的情况到底怎么样？”

编辑和记者看向Jesse，小孩儿迅速从震惊中恢复，对他解释：”刚前辈，我认为，最坏的结果是和日报一起受审，还有交大笔罚金……”

“受审就到那时候再说吧，”堂本刚经过堂本光一那番大风大浪，简直麻木，“罚金的事情等主编回来，叫他自己跟社长解释去。”

这话说得事不关己，实则带了轻松，他很久没这样谈起堂本光一了。

记者也唏嘘：“主编被社长骂完，估计心情要差几天，少惹他。”

副主编感慨：“好久没被他拿东西砸了，竟然有点想念。”

“我看你们是有点毛病。”堂本刚诊断，然后他看向Jesse，“你应该很懂媒体法，要不这事你帮着跟一跟？”

Jesse受宠若惊：“可以吗？”

“当然，我去跟你们老板讲一声。”堂本刚合上一个字也没写的笔记本，相当豪迈道，“我提一点意见，日报只登了一天就被勒令撤稿了，你们要发就单独放个推送，现有的几篇稿子一口气发完，什么边栏社论，全部一起发。现在网络这么发达，就算被勒令删稿，也一定有人存档，等他们来得及告我们，早就传开了。”

松崎祐介深以为然，连连点头。辰巳雄大在边上说：“刚老师给的意见不像法务，倒像主编。”

“法务都是劝我们住手，您这教我们把事情搞大。”

“主编不在我替他说说。”堂本刚心情太愉快，什么都好意思讲，“我走了，今天不来了。法律的事情Jesse都懂，有问题给我打电话。”

Jesse崇拜地看着他，殷勤发问：“您去哪？”

堂本刚一条腿已经迈到了门外，头都不回：“接你们主编。”

堂本光一领回自己的东西，踏上街道，宅家爱好者头一次觉得户外如此清新美好。手机没电了，人家大方说可以交给他们充一会儿，堂本光一没答应，他急着走，回编辑部见到人最要紧。

他正准备叫个计程车，就听见有人在背后喊他：“堂本主编？”

堂本光一转头，就看见他想见的人已经到了。堂本刚拎着个公文包靠墙上，还是那身西装，气质却有点变了，更像大学的时候，对他一笑起来，连太阳都不好意思，躲到了云后头。

堂本光一走到他跟前，阳光被云挡了大半，墙角有些发暗，他们连彼此的影子都看不到。他站得很近，距离暧昧，堂本刚一双眼睛盯他半天，一动不动，只说：“瘦了。”

“那还好，”堂本光一也看着他，应，“我还怕运动不足会长胖。”

“肌肉可能没了。”堂本刚说着手不老实，贴到他小腹上，“腹肌还在吗？”

堂本光一恭敬道：“等你检查。”

云飘过，阳光照过来，堂本刚却被完全笼在影子里吻住了。街上有人来人往，各自忙碌，马路上汽车呼啸，各奔前程，他们却懈怠停滞，在天光下角落里接吻。堂本光一嘴唇干燥，亲起来软软的却刮人，堂本刚抓着他外套衣角，宽宏大量替他舔了舔。

他们赶在欲望侵占温情前结束，短暂的吻根本不够，堂本光一盯着堂本刚变红一点的嘴唇，问他：“去上班吗？”

堂本刚征求意见：“主编要回编辑室？”

“早把事情扔给松崎了，多一天不多。”主编很不要脸地说，“我是怕你有事。”

“我扔给Jesse了，就是那个混血的小孩。”无独有偶，法务也不要脸，“今天就不去了。”

堂本光一进门先去洗澡，他总觉得身上有味道，甚至不愿意抱抱堂本刚：“这衣服也不知道干不干净，我怕把你搞脏了。”

堂本刚抱不到他，心情真差，不耐烦道：“你把我搞脏得少吗？”

堂本光一被他这一句堵得噎住，抓着人的后颈压过来，在脖子上狠狠咬了一口，听见堂本刚倒吸一口冷气，伸手摸摸自己的牙印：“你等着，今天非搞脏不可。”

堂本刚当然不会老老实实等着，他蹲到茶几前，点了根线香，熟悉的味道四散开来，有点呛，但闻着让人安心。西装外套被甩到沙发上，他解了衬衫上面几颗扣子，想了想又扣上了，快步走进卧室，从床头柜拿了些东西出来，塞到茶几隔层里。四周看看，他满意了，到浴室门口催：“快点，别泡澡了。”

堂本光一比他还急，头发滴着水，把自己全身搓了个干净。听见他催，毛巾也不拿，开浴室门把人一搂，就着满脸的水亲。堂本刚被他压在怀里，白衬衫沾了水，半透着贴在身上，吻也湿漉漉的，融进浴室里滴答的水声。

他被堂本光一推着往外走，那人还得寸进尺地抱怨：“怎么不把衣服先脱了等我……”

“生活需要点仪式感，”堂本刚扯着他往软软的沙发上倒，水都蹭到了靠垫上，“连扣子我都留着给你解呢。”

线香燃得正好，烟一缕缕地冒，白檀香味渐浓。茶几隔层里刚才放的东西，已被人粗暴打开，又将容器丢在地上。堂本刚仰着脖子，手指抓攥着靠枕，枕芯被捏得变形，他半眯着眼睛，看见一点线香的红光，声音稀碎地质问旧人：“记不记得这个味道？”

“记得，”堂本光一压着他的腿，俯下身细密地吻他，“你第一次点这个香，叫我借住你房间，我就想上你了。”

“……无耻。”

堂本光一今天太凶了，但堂本刚没想阻止他，从四肢到心全是麻软的，由着他。被狠撞一下，他咬牙，捏住堂本光一的耳朵，用力地揉，直到那里像他自己一样变红：“你再这样……我明天也上不成班了。”

“叫混血小孩替你上。”堂本光一在他大腿内侧留了个印子，模模糊糊道，“你不是会找好弟弟吗……”

堂本刚抬脚想踢他，一动作却被进入得更深。他忍不住抬起脖子叫了一声，换来更强的刺激。窗外还是大中午，这一天还长。

堂本刚躺在干净的床上，盖一条薄被，露着圆润的肩膀，侧躺睡得正香。沙发被扒得光秃秃，沙发罩、靠枕套通通丢进了洗衣机，需要好好清洗烘干。堂本光一做一通家务，丢了用空的塑胶瓶，炉子上小火炖的粥也差不多了。他进卧室蹲到床边，小声叫：“刚，刚，刚……”

堂本刚翻了个身子，转过来睡眼惺忪看他：“叫魂似的……”

“好久没叫你了嘛。”他坐到床边，又搂着人在肩上亲了一口，“喝不喝粥。”

“喝。”嘴上这么说，堂本刚一动不动，靠他怀里又不睁眼了，“困死了，浑身疼，让我缓缓……”

堂本光一压根没舍得开灯，怕刺了他的眼，干脆陪他在黑暗里坐着，听断断续续的抱怨。他想这不是错觉，堂本刚的确不一样了。初回国时，他的爱意是献祭般的，让人心惊肉跳又没法拒绝。经过信任和柔情的浸泡，会扎疼他的东西终于软化，让他能爱得倦怠一些了。

堂本光一搂着他晃了两下，试图帮他清醒，堂本刚就跟着他晃，眼睛却依然闭得严实，少看堂本光一几分钟也不嫌可惜。出狱第一天的主编低声哄：“凉了就不好喝了，吃完再睡好不好？”

他终于睁眼，拉着堂本光一的手，借力站起来，被堂本光一罩了件自己的T恤。走到客厅，他看见沙发罩，随口问：“洗干净了？”

堂本光一非要扯：“洗完你以后洗的。”

”你那叫洗我？”堂本刚嗤之以鼻，“越洗越脏。”

堂本光一喜欢他爱得倦怠一点。不必一看见他就急着跑来，因为慢一点他也愿意等。也不必听见他的声音就急着睁眼，反正晚一点他依然在。更不必觉得帮不上忙就自我消沉，爱人不非得是庇护神。

“不满意？”他靠过去看堂本刚盛粥，懒洋洋在旁边嘴欠，“那吃完再给你洗一次。”

堂本刚叹口气：“滚吧。”

粥还没喝完，刚充够电开机的手机响了。替他勤恳加班的松崎祐介，打了一下午电话，终于听见主编声音，感动得几乎要落泪：“主编！您终于和法务混够了！”

堂本光一心情好，不跟他计较：“怎么了？”

“辰巳搞到的那个报告，法务今天叫我们做整个专题推送，加班到现在做好了。”松崎祐介说，“您看看没问题的话，明早就发。”

“法务叫你们……”

松崎祐介以为他不愿意法务干涉编辑方针，急忙解释：“都是本来就要发的稿子，只是法务说，一起发，省得又被撤了，后面的发不出来。”

结果堂本光一说：“你们怎么什么都烦法务？”

“……”副主编还在编辑室加班，感到世态无比炎凉，“反正稿子寄您邮箱了，请您看看吧。”

挂了电话，堂本光一看安静喝粥不吭声的法务，越看越中意。堂本刚假装看不见，兀自优雅喝粥，等他要起身洗碗，对面的终于憋不住了。

“别洗碗了，洗我吧。”


	18. Chapter 18

设定好的工作日闹钟准时响起，床上两人一动不动，直到响第二次，平时睡得更沉的堂本光一醒了。他胳膊一伸，抓了堂本刚的手机，眼明手快地按掉。怀里的人一定醒了，睫毛颤了颤，眼皮困倦地张开又合上，眉心皱成一团。

堂本光一也迷糊着，伸手压他的眉心，试图抚平，嗓子估计沙哑着，不想开口说话，干脆拿了手机看会儿新闻。昨晚熬夜的是他，推送里七八篇稿子一口气看完，回复了些编辑意见，还特意嘱咐“明早再改也行。”没想到这会儿一开机，邮箱上挂了个红点，记者们全都大半夜给他回了邮件，把稿子改完了。

堂本刚最近都没睡好，眼下的乌青还没褪，昨天又被他折腾半日，难得睡个好觉，在梦里不愿醒。主编就借他枕着一条胳膊，用手机点开记者的稿子看，一封封回复“没问题。”时间实在不早，再不起两个都要迟到，堂本光一犹豫地看了他一会儿，发短信问松崎祐介：这两天有必须法务来办的事吗？

松崎祐介当然已经起来了，准备出门上班，很快回他：倒是没有要紧的。

堂本光一多余地解释：他最近太忙了，想叫他休息一天。

松崎祐介嘴里咬着三明治，手里抓着外套，还得看主编的犹豫，干脆回了个语音过去：“法务最近的确辛苦，您是主编，该准假就准假，我们不会有意见。”

手机放下，堂本光一小心把胳膊抽出来，离开温暖的被窝，尽量小声出去。等他洗漱完，正在衣柜前换衣服，床上的人终于慢悠悠醒转了，哑声问：“几点了？”

“你休息一天。”堂本光一抓了皮衣外套披上，对着镜子整了整领子，“我去编辑部看看。”

堂本刚搂着被子，把身子半撑起来：“我也可以去。”

堂本光一转过身，胡子刮得干干净净，瘦了一点显得轮廓更深，但精神不错，很是清爽。堂本刚看得正满意，手里被塞了一杯温水。他还没来得及喝，又被人急急忙忙按着脑袋吻了一口。

“把水喝了再睡，昨天叫太多了吧，嗓子都哑了。”

堂本刚白眼都懒得翻，一大清早的让他过嘴瘾，一杯水下去舒服了不少：“我下午要是起来了就过去。”

“你一天不来天不会塌。”堂本光一捏了捏他的耳垂，自己转身出门了，刚才那点儿纨绔劲一下不见，就是个普通工薪阶级，“要迟到了迟到了迟到了！”

堂本刚听着大门打开又关上，家里一下安静了，水杯放回床头，他滚了半圈，到堂本光一的位置上，脸朝枕头里埋了埋，闭眼睡起回笼觉。

堂本光一进编辑室收获了不少注目礼，他以为自己太久没来，大家都很想念，还有点不好意思。没想到越冈裕贵不知什么时候跑回东京，还沾染了大阪人有一说一的习气，见到他就替大家说出心里话：“主编又带头迟到啊。”

堂本光一皱眉头，抬腿在他屁股上踹了一脚：“你跑回来干什么？”

越冈裕贵嘿嘿笑，想解释：“之前刚老师……”

他话没说完，有人从电梯那边过来了，精神地喊“早安！”堂本光一扭头一看，是那个有一面之缘的混血小律师，这样看起来更高了。Jesse看到他很高兴，跑过来跟他问好：“主编，终于在外面见到您了！”

“不如在里面，在里面踹不到人。”越冈裕贵说。

堂本光一理都不理他，礼貌地跟Jesse问好：“之前麻烦你帮忙了。”

“哪里哪里，都是刚前辈在忙。我们整个律师团被他追着打，现在除了我没有人愿意来编辑部办事。”

堂本光一点点头，心思在别处：“那你怎么不怕他？”

“刚前辈人很好啊，也特别厉害。他在美国的事务所很厉害，而且本来专长不是媒体法，没两年却就打响名声了。”男孩崇拜地说，“我听说他也在东京工作，但没想到能跟着他学习，简直像做梦一样。”

堂本光一刚才泛上来那点酸退下去，心脏又有些发麻。堂本刚这几年经历了什么，对方不愿提，他也不想问太多，但每每窥得一点，骄傲中又有苦闷，觉得本不必让他孤零零度过这些。

松崎祐介把推送排好交到电子部门了，这会儿过来看到堂本光一，扑上去喊：“主编你终于回来了！”

跟在他边上的辰巳雄大告状：“昨天松崎说好久没被你砸了，有点想念。”

堂本光一笑：“那我一会儿就砸。”

Jesse是来替他刚前辈值班的，看着这个推送出去，是不是立马被法院打电话训斥。堂本光一三言两语解释法务今天请假了，让他找个空桌子坐着，“当自己家。”

年轻人开朗有趣，和记者编辑们早打成一片，不需要他照顾。堂本光一回办公室坐着，听松崎祐介给他讲自己落下的事情。话没说几句，福田悠太进来了，在门上敲几下：“主编，好久不见。”

堂本光一随手抓了支笔，笑着问他：“你也想被我砸了？”

“等我讲完再砸，”福田悠太也笑，“刚自首那位前秘书处主任，保释出来了，岸现在去采访了，可能稿子回来要插个队。”

堂本光一点头：“写完拿过来。”

福田悠太应了，还站在门口没走，堂本光一问他：“还有什么事？”

“等你砸我呢。”

堂本光一梗了一下，在一片嬉笑里一支笔丢过去，人走了，他叹气：“搞得像我虐待你们，明明是你们自找。”

上午推送发出去，午饭时间刚过，法院电话就来了。Jesse坐在他办公室里待命，堂本光一接起来，那边说要立刻撤稿，他礼貌拒绝，把电话挂了。

Jesse不知是赞叹是震撼：“您太厉害了。”

“反正都要挨告了，删什么啊删。”堂本光一想起什么，笑了一下，“刚还是不够流氓，他只是想确保稿子发出去。”

“您呢？”

堂本光一经历这两遭莫名其妙的事情，胸口早积了一股怒气：“我发了就他妈不会删。”

Jesse还是年纪小，也名不正言不顺的，不好直说律师意见，只好旁敲侧击：“刚前辈知道会生气吗？”

堂本光一想了想早上那种困倦的脸，默了片刻，懂了他的意思：“这样是不是麻烦会更大？”

“如果官司输了，可能因为态度恶劣，惩戒更重。”Jesse实事求是道，“能打赢判无罪，那就没什么影响。”

堂本刚之前讲得很清楚，不用因为怕惹麻烦瞻前顾后，但堂本刚对他本就宽容过度，于是堂本光一趁此机会，想问问相对客观的意见：“如果是你的建议呢？”

“我的建议是，稿子已经发出去几个小时，舆论也带起来了。我们先删稿，此后官司打赢了再重新发也无妨。”Jesse又补充，“但各个律师意见都不一定相同，刚前辈未必是这样想。”

堂本光一“嗯”了一声，想了会儿说：“我再问问他。”

他们聊得认真，没注意门外，这下门突然被推开，有人直接走进来了，他们抬头一看，正是刚才议论的堂本刚。

堂本光一差点站起来，好不容易把自己压在座位上，直起背来，叫他快坐：“休息好了？”

堂本刚穿了件高领毛衣，松松罩在身上，比往常西装革履要柔和很多。他脖子上又是牙印又是红点，衬衫根本盖不住，只好不怎么热的天穿毛衣。他在Jesse旁边坐下，问：“刚才说要问我什么？”

Jesse乖巧道：“要不我先出去……”

“你就在这坐着。”堂本刚说，“工作的事情，没什么不能听的。”

他穿得休闲，神色有些恹恹，像睡太多的样子，但一开口说话，气力很足，大律师的气质丢也丢不掉。Jesse安静坐好，堂本光一则慢慢开口：“法院打电话叫我撤稿，我拒了。”

堂本刚一下明白了，他依旧把酸痛的腰靠在椅背上，考虑片刻：“为什么拒绝？”

堂本光一知道，堂本刚心里明镜似的，但既然问了，他还是答：“对于正确的事情，我们绝不会主动闭嘴。”

堂本刚嘴角动了动，想笑又掩去，说：“那就不撤吧。官司赢了就无所谓。”

Jesse就算再不知内情，也听出这两人根本心灵相通，这些话是在教他。堂本刚不好为人师，但他乐意听取前辈意见：“看来为报社工作，除了媒体法知识，更要认识到他们坚守的新闻理想。”

“哪有那么崇高啊。”堂本光一说，“就是做这行的基本盘，没必要把我们都想得很伟大。”

“你会是很好的律师。”堂本刚与他合作一段时间，知道他能力过硬，“也不是要你全听报社的，只是因素你都要考虑到，权衡后果。有时候有必要，还是得让他们听你的。”

两个人都不爱教育人，讲到这就沉默下来。Jesse兴致勃勃的，想继续发问，门又被敲响了。

“我今天真是门庭若市。”堂本光一嘟囔，“进来。”

岸优太进来跟他打了个招呼，看到堂本刚愣了一下，说：“主编，关于今天采访的那位前秘书主任…..”

堂本刚和Jesse几乎同时要起身，说先出去了，堂本光一摆摆手：“没事，坐着吧。岸，你继续说。”

堂本刚又坐回去，Jesse默默站起身，把自己的椅子让给岸优太，岸优太摆摆手拒绝，Jesse继续坚持，两个人来了几回合，主编终于看不下去：“烦不烦啊，都站着！”

两个年轻人便都站直了。岸优太接着说：“有一个问题，那位先生说，他是因为受了时报律师的劝说，才选择自首的。”

办公室里安静了片刻，堂本光一问：“什么意思，说清楚。”

岸优太咬咬下唇，不知如何措辞。坐在主编对面的堂本刚却说话了，他面色沉静，声音发冷：“意思是我去找过他。”

他盯着堂本光一，而堂本光一避开了他的视线，良久没有出声。


	19. Chapter 19

办公室外没人知道里面的情况，几个记者还在谈笑。这里面却像结了冰，两个年轻的手足无措，堂本光一给他们救了命：“稿子先写，写完给福田看。先出去吧。”

岸优太在前，Jesse紧随其后，两个人到了门另一边，不约而同长出一口气。Jesse跟着岸优太往座位上走，边走边问：“这是什么情况？”

Jesse在他们这里混了好久，记者们也不把他当外人，岸优太让他坐边上，向他简单解释了前情：“我以为是上诉失败，刚老师才会考虑别的手段，没想到他已经找对方谈过了。”

Jesse认真听完，不解道：“这有什么的？当年纽约时报的案子，也是消息来源放弃保密，允许记者说出他的身份，朱迪斯才释放的。”

岸优太忧心忡忡，又瞥了一眼主编办公室，里面两个人面对面坐着，也不知在讲什么。他长叹一口气：“如果外界解读为，刚老师威胁消息来源，或与他做了金钱交易……”

他看到Jesse大受冒犯的神情，连忙解释：“我当然相信刚老师！但别人的嘴你是管不住的！”

“那别人恶意解读就算了，怎么主编自己先变脸了？”

“主编不愿意透露消息来源，就是需要维护时报的公信力。”岸优太愁眉苦脸，“这边主编坐牢，那边法务施压叫别人自首，时报的立场就很矛盾了。“

Jesse分析：“在我看来法务做的没问题，律师是要在最大程度上维护委托人的利益。刚前辈也只是想让主编尽快出来。”

“主编可不只把他当律师……”岸优太叹了口气，“我还是先写稿子吧。”

主编和法务的讨论没那么热烈。堂本刚悄无声息捏着自己的手，与对面的人一同安静了一会儿，终于说：“谈谈吧，没什么要问我吗？”

堂本光一又安静了良久，才说：“我不知道怎么问。”

“我帮你问。”堂本刚说，“你应该问，我为什么要背着你去找消息来源？”

堂本光一盯着他波澜不惊的脸，没吭声。堂本刚便自问自答：“因为我要确定他的身份，如果上诉不成，我就要向他要许可，让他主动允许你说出自己的身份。”

这就是当年朱迪斯案的解法，他有这个思路并不新奇。他接着说：“还有，我都对他说了什么？

“我说，我是时报的律师，请问时报得到的消息是不是你提供的。”指甲抠进肉里，有点疼，让他保持冷静，“他问我能不能替他辩护。我说我可以给他推荐专业律师，依他的情况，如果自首，保释问题不大。”

堂本光一依旧没说话，堂本刚感到耐心与勇气都用罄，他疲惫地叹了口气：“我私自查了消息来源，也间接让他身份暴露，我向你道歉。但我没有劝他自首，还远没到那一步。”

堂本光一终于问：“那什么时候才到？”

堂本刚沉默了很久才回答这个问题，但讲话的声音很平稳：“如果上诉失败，他们继续要你坐牢，那无论什么事情我都会做。光一，我惦记了这么多年，好不容易有点好运气在你身边，不可能看着你在牢里待着的。”

他愿意成全堂本光一的理想和底线，如有需要，他可以一直做符合对方期望、价值观相通的爱人。但那也得是堂本光一完好无损的情况下。

堂本光一抿着唇，然后慢慢吐字：“为什么不跟我商量？”

“怎么商量。”堂本刚自嘲似的笑了，“你记得刚被关进去的时候，跟我说了什么吗？

“你说，’我很高兴，你一次也没问过我消息来源是谁‘。你想要的爱人不会逼你交待，不会不择手段，不会和你的职业伦理逆着来。”

堂本刚又叹了口气，大概是房里太干燥，他觉得鼻子发酸：“我只不过是运气好，在年轻的时候就认识你，那时候还不用面对社会的冲突。后来一次，你就走了十年。能再和你在一起，我觉得很幸运，怎么会有勇气再引起这种矛盾？”

堂本光一没有反驳，只是安静地听。堂本刚已经把心掏了个底朝天，也不想藏什么了：“听说那个人自首，我很高兴。我以为自己运气这么好，矛盾都能无形消失。你说是不是我太过侥幸，遭了报应？”

“我从来没有觉得你是运气好。”堂本光一低着头，压抑地说，“你怎么会这样想。”

堂本刚几乎忘了呼吸，即将窒息时用嘴吸进一大口气，眼睛跟着红了。他受不了了，站起身来向外走：“你继续工作，就当我全天请假吧，我先走了。”

堂本光一也站起来，绕过桌子伸出手，却抓了个空。堂本刚快速走出去，匆匆穿过照旧忙碌的编辑部，身上素色的高领毛衣与这里格格不入，仿佛他本就不属于此。Jesse从编辑室另一边跑过去，追上堂本刚，与他一起进电梯，向他问着什么。电梯门合上，辰巳雄大跑来，说早上稿子收到的评论。

堂本光一坐回座位里，努力地看懂对方嘴唇的动作，却听不进一个字。他想起堂本刚来了以后，他们做新闻都大手大脚，那个人总是理解接受再摆平。他心安理得地让堂本刚接受新的游戏规则，把人拉到自己的世界里，也没有问过他待得舒不舒服。

堂本光一想：我才是心存侥幸的那个人。

纯子新租了房子，正忙着家具的事，刚坐下想吃个饭，就接到了堂本刚的电话。她受宠若惊，接起来问：“怎么想起我来了？”

堂本刚笑了一声，听着有点勉强：“想出来喝个酒吗？”

纯子愣了愣，便当碰也没碰，站起身来到门口换鞋，但依旧保持轻松语气：“怎么啦，这是失恋了？”

堂本刚没答话，纯子抓了手提包出门：“在哪个酒吧？地址发给我，马上到。”

堂本刚常常坐被告席，但第一次自己等待宣判。十年前堂本光一躲着他好几天，他想找机会好好谈谈，等到的就是堂本光一说要搬回国了。那时还只是朦胧暧昧，现在什么关系都坐实了，想想简直受不了。最后他选了最俗的方式，跑去喝酒，病急乱投医地找唯一熟悉内情的纯子，希望得到点安慰。

女人穿着高跟鞋，拎着小皮包到了，踩上吧台椅坐下，先叫了一杯柠檬水，一口灌下去。听他没头没脑讲了半天，叹气叹个没完，终于在堂本刚第十次说“他当年就是这样跑掉的”时打断他，问：“那你想分手吗？”

“怎么可能。”他不太能喝酒，下去好几杯，已经从脸红到了耳朵，讲话的声音也黏糊了，“我才不舍得分手。”

美式思维简单直接：“那只能把话说开啊，说开了才能一起想解决办法。”

“我能说的都说了。过了十年，我也没什么长进。”堂本刚停下来，重重地呼吸了几口，眼睛没有焦距地盯在吧台某个点上，“还不如十年前呢，这次可没有下个十年的机会了。”

纯子越过他，看见自己刚才联系的人终于赶到，不动声色向那边挥了挥手，随口转移他注意力：“哦，那你是什么打算？”

堂本光一看到半趴在吧台上的人，心像被打了一拳，疼痛过后麻了一半。他走近，听见那人嘟嘟囔囔的声音。

“他再走一次我可受不了，这条命要给他了。他要是觉得不行，那这次我走。我走了就死心了，再也不找他了。”

堂本刚侧倚在吧台上，手里还捏着空了的酒杯，等了良久没等到纯子的答复，他抬眼，顺着纯子目光看向身后，一下酒醒了一半，差点从高脚凳上摔下去。

堂本光一伸手扶住他，紧紧握着他的胳膊，把人拉起来靠在怀里，脸色像结了冰，手上却控制着力度，没有捏疼他。

“好久不见，”他对纯子说，“谢谢你联系我。”

“别谢我了。”纯子饿得胃都疼了，没心情看自己少女时期的暗恋对象，“先带他回去吧，喝得不少。”

堂本光一不动声色扣紧怀里试图挣扎的人，风度翩翩：“下次请你吃饭。”

堂本光一搂着堂本刚转过身，没走出两步路，就翻脸如翻书，一张脸臭得能掉下冰渣。堂本刚心里忐忑，走到露天停车场，被冷风吹得又清醒一点，堂本光一给他打开车门，他就站在那，问：“你是不是生我的气？”

堂本光一黑着脸望着他，说：“是。”

堂本刚心里一沉，像堕了冰窟，酒精上头，晕了起来。堂本光一把他稳住，塞进副驾前狠狠拍了一下他的屁股，在停车场发出一声响，让堂本刚忐忑都忘了，大骂他：“干什么！”

“给你脸了是吧。”堂本光一给他扣安全带，又捏住他的下巴朝着自己，“什么叫这次你走？走哪去？想干什么？”

堂本刚看着他愣神，甚至忘了反抗。一个怒不可遏的吻压下来，堂本光一咬着他的嘴唇，恨不得磨牙吮血的架势。

“就该把你操到下不了床。”


	20. Chapter 20

堂本刚头晕，也不知是喝酒喝的，还是被人激的。堂本光一把他扣在怀里撑着他，打开家门推进去，回身就把他按到了门上。堂本刚趴在门板上，呼出去的气又湿润自己的脸，堂本光一又在他屁股上拍了一下，这次他没法生气，底气不足地说：“别打了……”

“知道疼了？”堂本光一单手搂着他的腰，做出不让他逃离的姿态，“刚才说什么？这次你走？”

“我喝多了乱说的。”

堂本光一根本不信，黑暗里除去衣物的阻隔，又拍了他一下。这次手掌停在皮肤上，没有移开，堂本刚颤了颤，艰难地转过身子，揪住堂本光一的衬衣，将脸埋到了他颈间，小声说：“那再打一下吧……”

堂本光一愣了，怒火一下发不起来，又起了别的邪火。他搂紧发颤的身子，咬堂本刚的耳朵，质问他：“喜欢这样？”

“也谈不上吧。”堂本刚抬起点头，一张被酒精熏红的脸上，是就着一点光源就能发亮的眼睛，“喜欢你。”

从在酒吧见到人蓄到现在的气，一下找不到发泄口，让人更憋屈了。堂本光一抓着人，按他要求处置他，空荡客厅里是清脆的声响。堂本刚腿也软了，劲儿也没了，揪皱了他的衬衣，晕湿了他的领口，借着酒意不做控制，闭着眼睛在他耳边哼哼。堂本光一像被豢养的猫，炸毛逞凶挠人，也走不出他手掌心。

“明天别想下床了。”他就着动作的节奏道，“知道错了？”

“……知道。”

“自己讲讲。”

堂本刚被他玩弄于股掌间，掌握了命门，脖子拉起来想吻他，又被压回去。他喘着气，声音比月光还碎：“不应该去找消息来源……”

堂本光一没满意。他便接着说：“不应该说我要走。”

压着他的人动作又重了几分，他急促喘了几口气。堂本光一说他：“觉悟太差。要找人要走都可以，但先和我商量说好，我不拦你，你要信我。“

堂本刚被他欺负，默默下定决心明日开始健身，心里熨帖便开始有脾气：“你以前走也没和我商量。”

“那你肯定知道有多疼。”堂本光一终于肯吻他，话音在唇舌间轻轻吐露，模模糊糊沉入他的身体，“……怎么还舍得让我疼。”

逞凶能宠就能治，撒娇却拿他毫无办法。堂本刚缴械投降，好话说尽，第二天还是没能下床。

还好星期六，不然两个人又要翘班，简直编辑部之耻。午饭是堂本光一送到床边给他吃的，白粥，上面飘了几根可怜的菜叶。堂本刚食不知味，觉得全身骨头连肉像被揉碎了重新拼起来一样，没一个地方是完好的。堂本光一心情好，说你不吃，我就喂你。堂本刚抬腿踹他，自己又酸软倒下，最后骂骂咧咧地喝完了那碗粥。

堂本光一神清气爽，坐在他边上玩手机。堂本刚正好收完邮件，随口问他：“看什么呢？”

“给纯子发个短信。”堂本光一说。

堂本刚警铃大作，瞪他半天，堂本光一不以为然，还笑了一下：“得谢谢她昨天联系我，请她吃个饭。”

“她刚回国我就请过了。”堂本刚昨晚又是纵酒，又是纵欲，的确有点累，裹着被子困倦起来，“这女的就会敲竹杠。”

堂本光一发完信息，自己也缩进被子里，热乎乎地贴着他，烦人得要死：“我得跟她搞好关系，还能给我通风报信。”

“你不用搞也会给你通。”他知道纯子拎得清，但还是迟到十年地阴阳怪气，“毕竟喜欢过你。”

“我怎么不知道？！”

“喜欢‘过’。”堂本刚一把拍到他脸上，挡住那张惊喜中带笑意的脸，“晚了晚了，真是遗憾。”

堂本光一笑着把他手抓住，搂着他拱了拱：“还有件事情要跟你说。”

“嗯？”

“你说你是运气好，才年轻就认识了我，现在又跟我在一起。”堂本光一闭着眼睛，贴在他耳边慢悠悠说，“不是这样的，要是真的运气好，我们应该从来没有分开过。”

堂本刚安静听着，他笑了一下，接着说：“应该大一就跟你好，那就是18岁开始和你在一起，白天我跑新闻灰头土脸，你当律所实习生被人压榨，晚上一起做饭，边吃边骂今天遇到的破事，然后猜拳，输的人洗碗，之后一起在沙发里躺一会儿，到实在来不及了，骂骂咧咧起来加班。加班完……”

“加班完就睡觉吧。”堂本刚手搁在他的胳膊上，来回摩挲几下，“第二天还要早起呢。”

“年轻人精力好啊，睡前还是要活动一下。”

“现在是老了，一天躺床上起不来。”

堂本光一长长地“嗯”了一声：“然后那时候那件事，最多让你几天下不了床。”

“现在只有一天了。”

“是啊，现在折腾不动了，你就别老乱想了。”

外面天光正亮，隔着一层薄薄的纱帘，照得人犯懒，特别适合睡昏昏沉沉的午觉。两个人头靠着头都困了，有一搭没一搭地对话低下去，直至听不见了。

夏天要来了，太阳直射点从赤道缓缓移至北回归线，他们被阻断的时间于美梦中弥补，之间的沟壑由皮肤的温度填平，像从未有过失去。

堂本光一约了纯子星期一吃晚饭。两个人理所当然鬼混一周末，堪比宅家大学生。由于房子大，床大，有钱，关系又更深厚，甚至比过去还要昏天暗地。

星期一进编辑室，一群嗅觉敏感的记者编辑就感受到了，两个人之间那阵越发令人发指的氛围。如果说一开始是暗流涌动，后来是明目张胆，现在简直成了浑然天成了。不必交换眼神动作，光是在茶水间肩并肩泡杯茶，都能让靠近的人感到被排挤，瞬间退开两米。

松崎祐介找堂本光一，说《东京日报》告赢了，他们不必担心上法庭。只是违反限制令，有些罚金要交一下。作为法务在边上旁听的堂本刚有点惊讶：“这次运气这么好？”

堂本光一瞥了他一眼：“你还想要我去坐牢啊。”

堂本刚不理他，只笑。

松崎祐介心想，来了，就是这股奇怪的气氛。他加快语速，想赶紧说完赶紧跑：“所以还得麻烦刚老师处理些法律手续，但稿子是可以继续登了。”

堂本刚正想答应，堂本光一说：“Jesse来了吗？”

“来了。”松崎祐介点头，“照你之前说的，他直接改来我们这实习。”

堂本刚不知道这事，有些吃惊：“以后Jesse就跟着时报混了？”

堂本光一点点头，又跟松崎祐介商量：“这次前期也是Jesse跟的，后续也交给他处理，你觉得可以吗？”

“可以，挺合理的。”松崎祐介没意见，事情讲完就起身告辞，“那你们聊。”

“我们没什么要聊的。”堂本刚跟上去，和他前后脚出门，又回头跟堂本光一说，“晚上记得要去吃饭。”

堂本光一已经开始看稿子，头也没抬地应：“知道。”

法务自然地回了办公室，主编辛勤地工作着，松崎祐介却感受到了爱情，拿出手机：

松崎＿我爱工作：主编和法务，热恋期结束得好快。

越冈＿真的很想回东京：？怎么回事，不可能吧，主编被抓的时候法务都要急死了！

福田＿工作爱我：他的意思是，现在进入了新时期。

松崎＿我爱工作：对，稳定期。

辰巳＿好想退休：以我调查记者敏锐的直觉，那应该更可怕了。

松崎＿我爱工作：跟他们在一起超过十秒，就会开始渴望爱情。

辰巳＿好想退休：爱你的工作吧。

越冈＿真的很想回东京：爱你的工作吧。

福田＿工作爱我：爱你的工作吧。

和纯子约的时间比较晚，两个人待到别人都下班，才磨磨蹭蹭去坐电梯。路上一言不发的，像耗了一天的电池开始充电，离着半步心情渐渐放松。

他们想着会喝酒，就没开车。堂本刚嘴上嫌纯子烦，实际感谢她体贴仗义，路上买了瓶红酒，单手提着晃悠。堂本光一顺势接过来，说他：“乱晃都不好喝了。”

“你什么时候那么懂啦？”

莫名其妙顶着嘴到餐厅，四人桌上挑对角线坐着，将中间的位置留给纯子。平时口无遮拦，幼稚无比，到这时候又显示绅士气度，纯子很快来了，在堂本刚边上坐下，笑着去看对面的堂本光一：“光一又帅了！”

堂本刚叫侍者开红酒，自己抖开餐巾放到腿上，一副“你们好好聊我为大家服务”的架势。那边两个是同班同学，讲起过去的教授和同学，又为堂本刚解释幕后缘由，要他一起大笑。主餐吃完，红酒见底，纯子最期待的甜点终于上桌。她吃了一口，回忆起往事，酸倒牙似的：“以前一起吃烤肉，你们冰淇淋都要换着吃。那时候我就知道你们有点问题。”

两个人都不太记得了，堂本刚客观道：“和朋友分享口味很正常吧。”

昔日同窗就着旧事又闹开，直到甜点都撤下，餐厅人声渐渐稀疏，纯子放下酒杯，对他们两个说：“其实有个事情，想和你们商量。”

堂本光一问：“什么？”

“不要搞那么紧张。”纯子笑，又叹口气，“是我们公司的事情……最近要被告了。”

堂本刚很快反应：“需要我帮你介绍律师吗？”

“不是，我担心的不是公司。”纯子说，“是要告我们的人。”


	21. Chapter 21

纯子在一家大保险工作做公关，最近公司牵扯进法律诉讼，提前给她通风，注意之后的舆论管理。这就是她的工作，学新闻的跑去做公关，主要工作就是对付记者，让人家别说他们坏话。新闻系的人聚会，总笑称他们投靠敌人，纯子就说我来刺探你们情报罢了。

但玩笑总是玩笑，她看到诉讼的缘由，接连几天睡不好觉。原告是一位70岁的女性，一年前患上阿兹海默，病情日渐严重，需要大量治疗费用。她常年支付昂贵费用投保，以为能通过保险公司得到理赔，却一直被拖延，要求她提供各种材料，直至今年，以她年龄过了70岁，不符合阿兹海默理赔标准为由，直接拒绝了她。

“她已经不太记得事情了。”纯子盯着酒杯里的红色液体说，“实际告我们的是她丈夫，因为他想送妻子参与一种新的治疗，需要大量费用。”

堂本刚问：“保险具体的条款你有吗？”

纯子早准备好，从包里掏出来递给他。堂本刚低头翻阅，堂本光一问：“你现在担心的是什么？”

“保险公司不缺钱，他们能请最好最有手腕的律师。”纯子喝了口红酒，伸手掏包里的烟，“这样的官司你们以为少吗？他们没输过。

“会走上法庭的人大多是真的没钱治病了，他们给一笔钱也就解决了。投保重大疾病险的人有好几万，但真的到了病的时候，有几个人有力气跟他们走法律程序？如果是急性病，人都没了，一笔身亡的赔款可能都比治疗要低。就算付钱和解，他们也是赚的。”

堂本刚翻动纸页，神情低落的女人点亮一支烟，嘲讽地笑了：“但那是我调来东京之前的事情，我可看不惯他们这一套。”

堂本光一替她又倒了点红酒，一本正经道：“你看，念个新闻系真害人吧。“

纯子终于被逗笑了：“是，过了这么多年，还在相信正义。”

堂本刚看完关键条款，总结：“根据这份合同，仅赔付70岁以前确诊的阿兹海默症。如果那位女士一年前就确诊了，那么应该得到赔偿。”

堂本光一问：“你是想要他的法律意见，还是要我做则新闻？”

“刚现在又不接外面的官司。”纯子把烟按灭，看着他笑了，“至于你，就算我现在叫你别做，你会不做吗？”

堂本刚在边上负责地把关：“我记得第一天入职，你们就惹了医药公司。保险公司的确有钱有势，但你们药企都敢惹，本来就是亡命之徒，没什么好怕的。”

堂本光一失笑，像迫于面前两位的威逼：“我做。我亲自做。”

既然要做，当然要先采访。纯子给了他那位丈夫的联系方式：远藤先生，比太太小2岁，目前住在大阪，有一个女儿在东京工作。堂本光一打电话过去，接起来的男人声音低沉，语速不快。他做自我介绍，问他们愿不愿意接受采访，对方很爽快地答应了。

最后堂本光一问起他太太，远藤先生的语气柔和了一些：“她啊？她最近在接受新的治疗，你如果想见她，我可以带你去。”

堂本光一记下信息，打了个内线电话给堂本刚：“我要去大阪采访，想一起去吗？”

堂本刚愣了一下：“为什么啊？”

“觉得你可能会关心。”堂本光一边讲电话边在本子上写字，“顺便探望一下越冈。事情丢给Jesse做，我们就去两天。”

堂本刚想了想，“嗯”了一声：“好。”

他们第二天就出发了，在大阪见到远藤先生，一同开车去拜访远藤太太。她早上去了一个特别园区，那里还原半世纪以前的大阪街道，工作人员也穿那时的服饰，专为阿兹海默患者提供短期看护。

“她忘记很多事情，大部分时候都没什么情绪。但提起年轻的时候，就会有精神一点。”远藤先生开着车说，“听说有这种新的治疗方式，我就每个星期送她去三次。我能腾出手做点别的事情，她也会开心。”

堂本光一点点头，接着问：“费用高吗？”

“太高了。”远藤先生笑了一下，“不然我也没心情去告保险公司。”

堂本刚坐在后座上不出声，堂本光一又接着问了一些问题。到了目的地，他们下车，在接待处等远藤太太出来。堂本刚站在窗边，看里面的园区，路上有不少老人，由看护人员牵着在散步，如果不知内情，还以为是什么复古游乐园。

堂本光一站在远藤先生身边，看对方付费、签名，拿相机出来拍照。没多久，远藤太太过来了，她今天的治疗结束，看起来情绪不错。看护离开后，远藤先生问她：“感觉怎么样？”

她没有看向丈夫，也没有回答，远藤先生便又耐心地问了一次：“感觉怎么样？”

这次她抬头了，然后慢慢说：“好。”

“嗯。”远藤先生没有继续要求她说话，拉着她的手，带着她往外走，还对跟上来的堂本光一说，“她不太能跟人交流，你恐怕没法采访她。”

“没关系。”堂本光一说，“您不必在意我。”

上了年纪的夫妇在前面慢慢走，堂本光一向后看，堂本刚在他后面半步，很沉默。他便放慢步子，等堂本刚走到身边，悄悄捏他的手：“怎么了？”

堂本刚扯了一下嘴角：“就是有点难过。”

堂本光一握着他的手，轻轻揉搓了几下，表示理解与安慰。他不是不难过，只是观察与记录不公、不幸，是他专业的一部分，早被他内化为必须承受的东西。他也不想出风头，不愿意做刺头，不喜欢矛盾，但正是见证过的这些，让他必须做这个工作，并永远难以妥协。

远藤先生路上问了太太很多问题，她有时毫无所觉，有时会转动视线，偶尔回答两句。堂本刚听到后面渐渐意识到，远藤太太恐怕连开车这个男人是谁，都不记得了。

回到大阪天色已晚，堂本光一的采访基本完成，远藤先生将他们送到车站，就带太太回家了。两个人沉默地在街上走了会儿，堂本光一问：“饿不饿？”

不问还没感觉，堂本刚肚子早空了：“好饿。”

“找越冈吃饭去。”堂本光一立马说，“我还欠你们一顿。”

热火朝天的居酒屋，话题多得没完的记者，终于让堂本刚恢复了情绪。堂本光一讲起今天采访的事情，越冈裕贵稀罕道：“好久没见主编自己跑新闻了，都是压榨我们。”

堂本刚也好奇：“怎么这次你自己来跑？”

堂本光一看了他一眼，笑了笑，没正面回答，转头去骂越冈：“是你小子自己说好想吃章鱼烧，我才把你踢来大阪的！”

越冈裕贵惨叫一声：“这理由太过分了吧！法务你评评理！”

堂本刚笑，还助纣为虐：“上次我来，你也说大阪东西好吃，我看你待得挺开心。”

“我就知道！”越冈裕贵感受到东京伙伴们的痛苦，“你们两个就是一伙的！”

饭吃完已经很晚了。心斋桥商店街里店门紧闭，出来招摇的年轻混混靠在铁门上抽烟，装一副潇洒的样子。两个东京来的关西人，大摇大摆拉了手在路上走。他们订的酒店不远，走一走就当醒酒了。

堂本刚脸有点红，突然想起来刚才饭桌上的话，又叫他：“喂，这次为什么自己来跑啊？”

他“喂”来“喂”去，堂本光一也不跟他计较，慢悠悠道：“好久没跑了，手痒。”

堂本刚知道他敷衍，接着问：“而且还叫我跟来，到底为什么？”

“我就是想起，你还没亲眼看过我跑新闻。”堂本光一说，“以前只见过跑完累趴下的我，现在更不用说了，你是不是觉得我每天就会在办公室拿东西丢人？”

“在办公室是挺丢人的。”堂本刚随口接。

堂本光一轻轻拍了他屁股一把，把人治消停了。终于走出商店街，他们开始在昏暗的马路上走。堂本光一说：“我想让你接触一下受访者，也就是我们故事里真实的人。”

堂本刚没说话，低着头踢路上的石子，等他继续说。

“我们这群人很轴，很倔，可能别人也觉得，我们干嘛那么较真。”堂本光一看他要反驳，立马收治，“你不用说你不觉得，你那就是对我滤镜太厚。”

堂本刚被堵回来，“切”了一声不说话了。堂本光一就接着说：“你那时说，我想要的爱人不会跟我的职业伦理逆着来，这个是对的，我承认。但我不希望那只是因为你爱我。”

他们停下步子，堂本刚在路灯下看向他，问他：“所以你想让我知道，你为什么要坚持？”

堂本光一点头。堂本刚在他眼里正直又善良，做出的正义举动都出自本性。他不愿对方再抱持自己并不高尚的念头，仅因为喜欢他改变自己。

他们又站了一会儿，堂本刚主动拉他的手，继续向前走。堂本光一安静等着，对方过了一会儿，终于开口。

“其实今天，我也有一个想法。”

“什么？”

堂本刚看向他，笑了一下，明明又累又有酒意，却像意气风发。

“我在想，我愿意为他们打官司。”他说，“不是为了让我父亲满意，也不是为了追你。

“作为一个律师，有些官司，我想打。”


	22. Chapter 22

喝过酒，白天又累着了，两个人回去洗漱干净，累得不想动。堂本刚想起来了就问：“远藤太太，是不是已经不记得她丈夫了？”

堂本光一说“是”，又补充：“阿兹海默病程到了这个阶段，她可能会突然想起来一次，但大部分时候，她并不太认识人，甚至不会对外界有什么反馈。”

房间里很安静，他们并肩躺在床上，之间有一点距离，手背贴着手背，正好能听到彼此起伏的呼吸。堂本刚说：“那你觉得她丈夫还爱她吗？能爱一个不记得自己的人吗？”

堂本光一没有正面回答，他讲自己采访的所得：“远藤先生告诉我，太太刚确诊的时候，曾经很忧虑，担心忘记他，又怕连累他。但他觉得，只要在遗忘之前，记得说出来就好了。”

堂本刚安静了一会儿，带了笑意：“说‘我爱你’？”

“昭和男人哪会说这个。”

“那说什么？”

堂本光一反问：“如果是你呢？”

堂本刚怔忡了片刻，试着想象面临无可避免，又如此特殊的离别。他试着措辞：“我会说……谢谢你和我度过这一生。”

“嗯，在一起几十年很不容易啊。”堂本光一捏捏他的手，掌心温热，“分别总会以某种形式到来，所以在此之前，他们一定只希望爱人平安快乐。”

堂本刚听出话里的意思，又安静了，鼻息轻轻起伏，转过手腕与他十指相扣：“我会努力的。”

堂本光一笑：“我最近是不是老在教育你？”

堂本刚顺竿爬：“我大方，不嫌你烦。”

他说完打了个大大的哈欠，心里沉重的东西融化了，眼睛也渐渐睁不开。堂本光一侧过身来贴近他，体温从被褥里暖烘烘传过来。

“虽然我也是昭和男人……”

堂本光一讲完半句，凑到他耳畔。他听见一句低语，像美梦在睡眠前就到来。

回东京前，堂本光一问他要不要顺路去趟奈良，火车来回几个小时，可以探望一下父母。堂本刚下意识想拒绝，想起父亲的老态，母亲的忧虑，又犹豫了。

堂本光一就安静等着，看他要选哪班车。最后堂本刚说：“现在先不回去了。等我真的知道自己要什么，就算吵架也更自信。”

他想了想又补充：“他们也不用再担心我了。”

乘新干线回东京路上，堂本光一写稿子，堂本刚看Jesse发来的工作报告。收尾工作年轻人都处理好了，此前在律所工作，显然累积许多工作经验，加上对媒体法规烂熟于心，做事相当利落。

堂本刚心里想了一圈，侧过头不动声色地看堂本光一认真工作的侧脸，没过多久听见那人说：“好看吗？”

“好看。”他随口答，又问，“你怎么发现的？”

“余光。”

堂本刚想“切”他一声，但心里有事，于是礼貌问候：“写得还顺利吗？”

堂本光一瞥他一眼，手指在键盘上又敲几下停下来，转过头说：“还可以，怎么了？”

“想和你商量一下，如果我想去律所工作……”他看到堂本光一脸色变了，赶紧说，“我就是假设一下！”

“你假设一百下我也没意见，接着说。”

“我是觉得，Jesse干得不错。如果我离开，他也能把时报的法务工作做得很好。”堂本刚观察着他的神色，“你说呢？”

“我说。”堂本光一叹了口气，问他，“是谁把Jesse叫来编辑部实习的啊？”

堂本刚反应了一下，有种被算计的震惊：“你早就这么想了？！”

“我只是做好准备。”那天堂本刚从办公室跑掉，堂本光一想了老半天，甚至拿草稿纸确保算无遗策，“如果想去做别的事情，Jesse在你就没有后顾之忧了。”

堂本刚盯着他看，他没办法地说：“你那个脾气，也就是看着很有个性，实际上考虑事情周全得很，不给你把路障清空，你能下定决心吗？”

他担心爱人委屈求全，忧虑了很多想了很多，只是见到他的时候又都隐去了。他不想强迫堂本刚做任何事，只想给他一个契机，为他铺好路消除顾虑，让他自由选择。

堂本刚先是感动，想了会儿又越想越不对，继续打扰人家写稿：“你这是想我辞职啊？”

堂本光一随口胡诌：“嗯，公司禁止办公室恋情呢。”

“那我要是良心没觉醒呢？”

“就接着地下情呗。”

岸优太从法院出来，在门口和其他记者一起等人。过了片刻，刚刚胜诉的原告和律师终于出来，站在楼梯上被记者团团围住。岸优太被挤在后头，几乎听不清律师说话，他掏出录音笔，试图往里递，却无法突破重围。正伤脑筋，一只手伸出来，接过了他的录音笔。

堂本刚给男朋友的手下一点情分，自己打开年轻人忘记开机的录音笔，按下录制键，这才开始讲话：“这次的案子能胜诉，是对我们的一剂强心针。保险公司不能收钱的时候积极，理赔的时候拖拖拉拉。我们也不能因为怕麻烦，就不追究对方的责任。”

他停了停，重新开口：“我们也不能忘记，在这一起胜诉背后，有多少人的努力。从远藤夫妇发起诉讼，引起社会讨论，最终只达成和解，已经过了快两年了。这期间有很多类似的案子，有几个赢了，但大部分是输了，或和解了。”

岸优太想起两年前主编那篇稿子，不禁有些恍惚。律师对着一群记者继续说：“远藤太太这两年间，所有治疗依然没有得到理赔；有相同遭遇的人，也依旧因生活挣扎；但一开始愿意支持，愿意讨论的大众，可能已经觉得厌烦，不愿再继续关心了。

“社会正义的实现需要时间。作为律师，我愿意相信这种正义，并付出时间和耐心去追求。希望诸位新闻从业人员继续监督与鞭策我们，也不要让弱者失声。”

他话讲完，与原告道别，等记者散去后，把录音笔还给岸优太。已经稳重不少的记者相当感动，几乎要落泪：“刚老师，谢谢！”

“下次记得按开关。”他笑，“你们主编呢？”

“还没下班吧。”

“回编辑部吗？送你。”

岸优太连连点头：“太好了，老师，电车人太多了。真是上辈子造孽，这辈子做记者。”

堂本刚不拆穿他。但凡说这种话的人，心里都对自己的工作骄傲得很。快到编辑部的时候，堂本刚把车转进一条小巷子，让岸优太等一会儿，小跑进路边的花店，很快抓着一大束鲜花出来。岸优太眼睛都直了：“送主编吗？”

“嗯。”堂本刚满眼笑意，看一眼后驾上的红玫瑰，“一会儿见到他，不许说漏嘴。”

堂本光一事情都做完了，知道堂本刚要来接他下班，干脆瘫椅子里玩手机。去年他们搬到了更大的房子，堂本刚在律所工作，常常需要跑来跑去，就也买了一辆车。车库贵得要死，堂本光一看了暗暗咋舌，而律师大笔一挥，竟然是付的全款。

他们走进新家，看这上档次的装潢，堂本光一酸溜溜问：“你怎么这么有钱啊？”

“在国外的时候攒了好多。”堂本刚假模假样笑他，“哪像你，理想当饭吃。”

堂本光一家里条件好，从小没缺过钱，物欲又低，一直对自己的生活安之若素，这会儿却也不能免俗地羡慕了：“刚老师，你养我吧。”

堂本刚去拿出一根线香来，似笑非笑：“哦？有什么好处啊？”

“好处很多的。”堂本光一掏出打火机，靠近他，把香点燃，等堂本刚将它安置在熟悉的香托上，将人一把搂过来，“第一天入住新房，要庆祝一下吧？”

堂本刚搂他的脖子，吻熟悉的唇，一锤定音：“庆。”

堂本光一自己在办公室里做白日梦，律师已经不敲门就进来了。他站在门口，等椅子里的人抬起头来，眼睛与他对上，神色变得柔和才满意，过去坐下，开口就是：“累死我了。”

“这次真把那个保险公司要搞倒闭了。”堂本光一把自己的水杯递过去，堂本刚接过来喝了一大口，“要是他们申请破产，那你律师费都拿不到。”

“无所谓了。”堂本刚说，“养你足够了。”

这边东一句西一句胡扯，岸优太来敲敲门：“主编，稿子改完发给你？”

“福田帮你看完直接发吧。”堂本光一说，“你也是得过奖的记者了，我可不管那么严。”

岸优太又惶恐：“那还不是您当时把那则新闻交给我做......”

这边还没出去，Jesse跑进来，看见堂本刚双眼放光：“刚前辈，您好久没来了！”

“他懒得接我了。”堂本光一趁机告状。

堂本刚的笑容令人如沐春风，解释道：“最近太忙了。”

他们谈了些最近遇到的法律问题，岸优太出去写稿，Jesse也准备下班了。等人终于走光，堂本刚问对面那位大爷：“今天有幸接您下班，能否赏脸共进晚餐？”

堂本光一纡尊降贵地点头，关了办公室灯，拉开门与他前后脚出去，慢慢向电梯走。他不知道堂本刚给他准备了花，也不记得今天又是二月十四，但依然觉得这一天相当完美。


	23. 特别篇

新年到来时，人难免会有一切重启的错觉。那是堂本刚在东京律所工作的第五年，他已在这座城市重新扎根，有了安宁的家。两个人忙起来都是连轴转，不以人类生物钟为转移。一个电话就通宵没法回家是家常便饭，如果深夜回来，已经睡下的也累得睁不开眼，迷迷糊糊得一个吻便重新入眠。

因此新年刚过，两个人又都休了假，能睡饱后一同无所事事，堂本刚便考虑重启一下生活节奏。

他们各居沙发一边，倚靠扶手半躺，小腿曲起交错着，堂本刚从书里抬头，感叹似的说：“今年能不能别那么忙了。”

堂本光一正握着游戏机，没抬头，听完诚恳地回答：“有点难。”

“做的都是有意义的事，但忙起来又特别想退休。”堂本刚说，“要不我少接点案子？”

“去年法律援助你还嫌接不过来呢。”堂本光一眼睛黏在游戏机上，“你每年都这么说。”

堂本刚终于看不下去，不痛不痒地踹在他腿上：“游戏机有那么好看？”

堂本光一终于舍得抬眼，手里还握着游戏机，一脸的不知悔改。堂本刚简直恨得牙痒痒，他前阵子忙过头，昨天终于结了官司，心里大石落地睡得昏天黑地。他很久没和堂本光一亲近，现在好不容易偷闲，在这个干过很多事的沙发上，堂本光一却只抱着游戏机不撒手。

他盯着堂本光一的脸，看出那张嘴抿着，眼里都是“你奈我何”。终于明白，他禁欲已久，堂本光一也一样。他整日奔走，冷落了堂本光一，过程里对方是没有怨言，但过去了总要回头闹闹别扭。年少时相识的恋人就有这种好处，幼稚的喜怒哀乐也能一眼辨明。

于是堂本刚伸直了腿，脚滑上对方两腿之间，隔着裤子踩了两下，感受到触感后，毫不掩饰地露出情欲来，压着声音问：“做吗？”

堂本光一又看了他一会儿，最后还是简单地让他过关。游戏机落到地毯上，堂本光一伸出手，将迎上来的身体牢牢扣紧，扬起脖子去和他接吻。堂本刚跪坐在他腿上，领口过大的上衣滑下来半边，露着肩膀，他吻够了便从那里下嘴咬，占尽便宜还愤愤不平：“卷宗有那么好看吗……每天晚上看都不看我一眼……”

堂本刚手指插在他软绵绵的头发里，胡乱揉了几下：“看你还要不要工作了？不挣钱怎么养你啊。”

他们对上彼此充满欲望的眼睛，讲放不上台面的蠢话。

“大学的时候，你背法条也不会不理我。”

“大学的时候你也不会跟我上床啊。”

“……”

堂本刚终于废话够了，用力扯了两把堂本光一的衣服：“快脱。”

事情就是第二天来的。堂本刚正跟律所的管理合伙人商量，接下来两个月想放慢节奏，接点不那么费劲的案子，手机震了一下。他从对方办公室出来才掏出来看，是堂本光一，问他几点下班。于是实习生们看到这几年炙手可热的高级合伙人，在走廊上对着手机露出愉快的笑意，连打字的手指都是轻快的。

——怎么啦？

堂本光一过了一会儿才回：接你下班，一起吃饭。

堂本刚答应了，回办公室开始挑法律援助的案子。以前他们吃个饭还要选餐厅，现在见什么吃什么，偶尔觉得烦，干脆超市买点速食回家，愣头青似的边看电视边吃。偶尔我撞你一下你撞我一下，餐桌都没收拾就擦枪走火，相当没有定力。

堂本光一在律所楼下等他，写字楼的电梯总要等上一段时间。他被打包塞进其他上班族中间，在密闭空间里下坠，然后汇入向外走的人流，终于在看见堂本光一的那一刻，觉出生活的生动来。

堂本光一与他并肩走，问：“想吃什么？”

“什么都行。”他四周看了看，指街对面的拉面屋，“拉面？”

“难得我来，就这？”

“那你带我吃米其林吧。”

堂本光一笑，胳膊轻轻蹭了蹭他：“今天吃好一点的。”

最后他们选了家和食料理，点烤牛舌配各式各样的小菜。堂本刚填饱了肚子，看出堂本光一有话要说，就喝口水安静等着。堂本光一说：“有个事情要跟你商量。”

堂本刚打量他一眼，点点头：“你说。”

“我们在叙利亚的记者最近受伤了。”堂本光一尽量讲得平稳，想让事态听起来不那么严重，“他要回国两三个月，那边需要人。”

堂本刚并不渴，但他举起杯子又喝了一口水，没有答话。堂本光一的声音跟往常一样，总是很让人镇定：“我想过去。”

“你是主编，哪有主编下战地的？”堂本刚问他。

“副主编在，松崎可以负责编辑工作。”堂本光一顿了顿，声音小了一些，“报社里没有其他合适的记者。”

“年轻人呢？”堂本刚很冷静，“不合适说明需要历练。”

堂本光一看着他，斟酌着：“其实没有你想象得危险，现在的驻地记者已经在那里两年了，也一直很安全。”

“但现在不是受伤了吗。”堂本刚很快反驳，“什么伤？摔伤？撞伤？还是枪伤？”

他没法维持情绪平稳，堂本光一没有回答。堂本刚接着说：“我不是说危险的地方就要别人去，但你是主编，你应该清楚，这里的工作也很重要。”

“我知道。”堂本光一越过餐桌，抓住他的手，将他不自觉紧握的拳头轻轻拉开，对他说实话，“我说我去，不只是因为那里的工作很重要。”

堂本刚脸色不好，看他的时候带了掩饰不住的恐慌。他用温暖的手心贴着堂本刚冰冷的手：“我想去。”

学新闻的大部分人，心中都会突然走过一条界线，即一些不知从何而来的召唤，让他们不能再心安理得只关心自身。发生意外或危险的地方，一定有记者出现；对无人敢得罪的人，记者也要勇于发言。这是操守。

战地记者的确是一种极端，但就算是这群跑到交战地，在枪林弹雨中，几乎要忘记现代文明的人，也没有哪个是亡命之徒。他们也怕危险，有亲人与爱人，不想年轻时就死去，只是一种责任感将他们绑在了那里。

堂本光一没有想过要做战地记者。跑新闻最热血的时候，也就是与权威不知好歹地叫板。但当年轻记者都面露难色，远在异国的同事受伤后还不敢回国，怕那边的工作无人接手，他感受到一种必然。当一件事具有必然性，讨论得失已无意义。

“那边的同事说，他们一群记者在试着筹措一些救护车，有很多孩子也需要帮助。”堂本光一叫了一杯热茶，塞到双手冰凉的堂本刚手里，自己再将手包裹上去，“不能他离开两个月，没有人过去。”

“这些不是记者的工作。”堂本刚慢慢地说话，尽量压抑情绪，“你们又不是救世主。”

“我们也没想做救世主。”堂本光一说，“我觉得我们这群人，只是不擅长‘假装看不到’。一开始谁也没想什么伟大的自我牺牲，但到最后往往……”

“牺牲个屁。”堂本刚打断他，手抽出来，提起公文包起身要走。

堂本光一吓了一跳，赶紧站起来跟上：“我不是那个意思。”

堂本刚沉着脸不说话，堂本光一就也噤声了。一路安静到家，堂本光一在门口慢吞吞脱鞋，观察堂本刚。那一位则蹲到桌前，点一根线香，像是想靠那股佛寺的气息让自己冷静下来。

最后堂本光一挪动步子，走到他身边，等人人站起来伸手，就将他抱进怀里。堂本刚下巴搁在他肩膀上，双臂搂着他的腰，问：“什么时候走？”

“可能下星期。”堂本光一说，“最多三个月就回来。”

“那律所新来的大客户我就接了……”堂本刚把脸埋到他怀里，声音闷闷的，“本来想推了休息一段时间的。”

“说不定你还没忙完，我就回来了。”

拥抱持续了很久，堂本光一几乎以为对方已经睡着了。但终于分开时，堂本刚一切如常，好像堂本光一只是要出一个普通的长差。

“我会很担心，”但天要下雨，人也没法飞上去把乌云摘走，于是他只好许愿般地警告，“回来的时候不许缺斤少两。”

堂本光一说最多三个月，还真的待了三个月。那边网络不太好，常常好几天才能联系上一次，打通电话听到声音都算幸运。堂本光一只讲有趣的事情，对遇到的麻烦一笔带过；堂本刚把自己交给忙碌的工作，接起电话也只是安静地听他说，最后嘱咐他要小心，从不流露惊慌。只是他睡觉再也不敢关机，总把手机音量开到最大，生怕错过电话。

有天晚上堂本光一说参加了本地人的婚礼，在这种硝烟弥漫的地方感觉格外神圣。堂本刚“哼”了一声，说：“你以后可别跟我说，要去那里结婚。”

堂本光一的笑声通过信号很差的电话传过来：“那你想在哪里结婚？”

堂本刚说：“谁要和你结婚啊。”

“我不知道谁要和我结，但我只想跟你结。”

堂本刚听完他绕口令似的话，笑了一声，轻轻骂他：“那你就想着吧。”

情人节没有一起过，樱花堂本光一也没赶上，说要回来的时候，目黑川旁的花都快谢完了。堂本刚问清楚了抵达时间，终于能讲那句很普通的话：“我来接你。”

三个月没见，堂本刚出门前忍不住照了会儿镜子。他不希望自己有太多变化，如果非要变，那也得是变好看了。他看了一些材料，知道从战地回来，面对全然不同的另一套生活逻辑，人需要一段适应期。他想尽量减少堂本光一的不习惯。

飞机准时抵达，堂本光一拉着行李箱出来，单肩背了个大背包，里面穿着背心，外面套的不知哪里买的素色衬衫。堂本刚隔着距离举手示意，脚上一动不动，等他走过来，嘴角是忍不住的笑，眼睛将他从头到脚全打量了一遍。

瘦了，晒黑了，头发剪糟了，鞋破旧了。看着是缺斤少两了，但还算在能签收的范围内。

堂本光一停到他跟前，笑得有些憨。堂本刚忍不住说他：“怎么感觉变傻了？”

“没傻。”堂本光一左手拉行李箱，右手拉住他，往机场外面走，“想你。”

说完自己还不好意思，闷头走路，脸都不让人看，堂本刚都给他气笑了。好不容易上了车，堂本光一安安分分坐副驾上，堂本刚捏他下巴，让人面朝自己，盯着他那点没刮干净的胡茬，心里核算该找报社讨多少赔偿金。堂本光一就乖乖由他看，他目光太认真，硬是把人看得有点脸红，眼神飘忽，问：“我不好看了？”

“嗯？”堂本刚挑了挑眉毛，“怎么这么说？”

“……”堂本光一撇撇嘴，年纪不轻，现在又黑又糙的男人，委屈巴巴念叨一句，“你都不亲我。”

堂本刚心软得不行，凑过去吻他，软软的嘴唇贴上去，温馨地蹭，把几个月积攒的爱意都给他了。堂本光一不解风情，破坏气氛，伸手按着他的背，把人结结实实抱住，让堂本刚身上淡淡的香水味，盖住战地带来的硝烟。

堂本光一吻了他很久，大概还咬了人家几口，堂本刚终于哼哼出声的时候才松手，又把人抱到怀里，埋在脖子里猛吸几口。车里没开窗，也没开空调，两个人都觉得热了，才黏黏糊糊地分开。堂本刚脸和嘴唇都红着，尽职地发动车子，问他：“能坚持到回家吗？”

堂本光一在他挂挡的时候，捏了捏他的手，说：“已经到家了。”

堂本刚觉得自己此前是多虑了。堂本光一没什么适应不好的样子，进门刮胡子、洗澡、换了衣服，与三个月前没太大差别。如果非要说，就是体力练得更好了。堂本刚被按在墙上，让人吊着不给个痛快，脸上沾的分不清是汗水还是泪水。等堂本光一把他抱到干净的床上安顿好，他还心有余悸地裹紧被子，生怕对方继续欲求不满，要了他的命。

堂本光一从后面搂住他，轻轻咬他的耳廓：“睡吧，不弄你了。”

“禽兽……”他小声嘟囔着，陷入深深的睡眠。

再醒来的时候外头漆黑，堂本光一不在身边。堂本刚撑着身子坐起来，从床尾扯了件上衣套上。外面没有声音，看起来也没有亮光，如果不是站起身时觉得两腿打颤，他几乎要以为自己只是做梦，堂本光一根本没有回来。

客厅灯暗着，外面透进来的灯光勾出窗边的人影。堂本光一听见声音，转过头来看他，开口的时候声音低哑：“醒了？”

堂本刚过去窝进他怀里，增加一个人的体重，吊椅摇晃起来，两个人也不在意，就搂在一起在黑暗里晃晃悠悠。但堂本光一反而觉得自己落了地，心里空荡荡的地方被填满。堂本刚靠着他不出声，好像又要睡着了。

他在那边当然没有这么好的房子，晚上偶尔停电没有灯，那时他就坐在黑暗里，看着外面的矮房，想象几千公里以外的东京。这个时间，上班族可能正在居酒屋聚餐，编辑部里灭了一半的灯，唯有几台电视不断播放世界各地的新闻，看的人心不在焉、不痛不痒。这里发生的战火和遭受的苦难，对那边的大部分人没有什么意义，就像虚拟的电视剧。

“我好渴。”堂本刚突然说，“你饿不饿？”

堂本光一感受了一下，肚子的确空荡荡，如实答道：“好饿。”

堂本刚摸黑抓住堂本光一的手，手心里握着什么，套到他的无名指上。没等堂本光一反应过来，他便要起身，嘀咕着：“去找点东西吃。”

堂本光一终于回过神，起身把人拽回来，借着夜视力看对方明亮的眼。他摸着指上的戒环，神游似的问：“这是什么？”

“不是你想和我结婚吗。”堂本刚还挺冷静，凑上去亲了他一口，“结婚太麻烦了，给你买个戒指还是可以的。”

堂本光一傻乎乎“哦”了一声，半天才说：“那你的呢？”

“等你缓过劲儿来再给我戴。”堂本刚说，“你人回来了，神还飘着，现在给你是把你栓地面上，别飘远了。”

他们还是没开灯，简直莫名其妙的。堂本光一伸手要人抱，等堂本刚把他搂住，他小声念叨：“我就是没法想象，那边的状况毫无改变，但我已经恢复安稳的日子了。这才一天啊。”

堂本刚轻拍他的背，低声说：“每个人都有自己的事要担心，这里也有很多事情需要你。”

还有我也需要你。

4月9号晚上，他们与往常一样，相继下班回家。但这次还算好，都不太晚，能一起睡觉。

刚过零点，堂本刚的手被人抓起来，如法炮制地套了个戒指。他睡得迷迷糊糊，问堂本光一：“缓过来了？”

堂本光一低低地应，然后吻他的额头。

“生日快乐。”

他们是幸运的爱人，足该努力度过美好的一生，才不辜负相拥入眠的运气。


End file.
